


Someday Maybe

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, EDA - Freeform, Eating Disorders, Gap age, M/M, Pianist AU, Sociopathic, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, siall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Louis Tomlinson uczył Harry’ego Stylesa gry na fortepianie, gdy ten był jeszcze nieopierzonym szczeniakiem. Teraz Harry ma 22 lata i właśnie wypuścił swój debiutancki singiel, który przyniósł mu rozgłos, więc Tomlinson nie miałby nic przeciwko bukietowi kwiatów w podzięce. Ewentualnie młodemu, długowłosemu mężczyźnie w swoim łóżku. Oraz każdym innym aspekcie życia.Albo: Harry ma małą obsesję na punkcie swojego mistrza i jego fantazje w końcu się spełniają.!Opowiadanie może zawierać śladowe ilości wykorzystania Nialla i Zayna jako pośredników oraz Nicka w roli Tego Złego.





	1. Prolog

Louis otwiera oczy tak jak każdego dnia od 38 lat i wpatruje się w wielkie okno swojej sypialni, próbując wygonić z umysłu resztki snu. Na jego twarzy nie widnieją żadne emocje.  
Po bliżej nieokreślonym czasie wstaje i bosymi stopami stąpa po panelach, idąc w stronę kuchni. Nalewa sobie szklankę zimnego soku pomarańczowego i wypija ją, błądząc myślami we własnym świecie.  
Przechodzi do salonu, kierując się prosto do czarnego fortepianu stojącego w centralnej części pomieszczenia. Zasiada na ławce i stroi instrument, po czym rozgrzewa się kanonem Pachelbela, zanim przejdzie do swoich normalnych ćwiczeń. Gra czternastą fortepianową sonatę w C-dur, przymykając powieki i sunąc płynnie palcami po klawiszach. Promienie słońca padają na jego twarz i fortepian, widząc ich jako jedną, nierozłączną postać. Ekspresja jego twarzy zmienia się wraz z melodią wypływająca spod jego smukłych palców. To jest życie szatyna. On i jego ukochany instrument, więcej do szczęścia mu niepotrzebne.


	2. Rozdział 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson uczył Harry’ego Stylesa gry na fortepianie, gdy ten był jeszcze nieopierzonym szczeniakiem. Teraz Harry ma 22 lata i właśnie wypuścił swój debiutancki singiel, który przyniósł mu rozgłos, więc Tomlinson nie miałby nic przeciwko bukietowi kwiatów w podzięce. Ewentualnie młodemu, długowłosemu mężczyźnie w swoim łóżku. Oraz każdym innym aspekcie życia.   
> Albo: Harry ma małą obsesję na punkcie swojego mistrza i jego fantazje w końcu się spełniają.   
> !Opowiadanie może zawierać śladowe ilości wykorzystania Nialla i Zayna jako pośredników oraz Nicka w roli Tego Złego.

Do jego willi wchodzi Zayn, prowadząc Elizę na smyczy. Zapewne nie każdy pianista może się pochwalić menedżerem wyprowadzającym należącego do niego labradora na spacery, ale Louis może.   
\- Szału idzie dostać, jak od rana z Mozartem wyjeżdżasz - rzuca Malik, klękając przy biszkoptowej suczce i odpinając jej smycz, ale Tomlinson go ignoruje, przekrzywiając głowę dla lepszego słyszenia muzyki. - Louis, serio, dziczejesz. Ledwo udaje mi się wyciągać cię na twoje własne koncerty, to nie jest normalne.   
\- Nie potrzebuję ludzi - mówi szatyn od niechcenia, nie otwierając oczu i wciąż grając piękną melodię.  
\- I tu się, mój drogi, mylisz. - Głos Zayna jakoś przedziera się nad mocnymi uderzeniami fortepianu. - Dzięki ludziom możesz sobie pozwolić na utrzymywanie się z muzyki. A dochody maleją, bo nie kiwasz palcem przy promocji twojej twórczości.   
\- Prawdziwa muzyka dociera do tego, do kogo ma dotrzeć - odpowiada Louis, wzdychając.   
\- Ciekawe, czy byś tak mówił, jakbyś musiał żyć pod kartonem - parska zgryźliwie mulat, gwałtownie zamykając klapę instrumentu.   
\- Co ty myślisz, że robisz? - Palce Tomlinsona zawisają nad klawiszami.   
\- Zwracam na siebie twoją uwagę. - Zayn kładzie dłonie na jego ramionach, odwracając go do siebie i powodując otwarcie jego oczu. - Mam pomysł, skomponujesz coś z tym debiutantem.   
\- Jakim debiutantem? - Szatyn marszczy brwi.   
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Malik podchodzi do jego odtwarzacza i podłącza tam swój telefon, puszczając piosenkę. Louis słyszy interesujące dźwięki fortepianu, a potem mocny, męski głos. Rozszerza oczy w fascynacji, wsłuchując się w utwór. Nawet nie przeszkadzają mu lekkie akordy gitarowe słyszane w tle, ten utwór jest dobry.   
\- Co to jest? - pyta, kiedy utwór się kończy.   
\- Someday Maybe od Harry’ego Stylesa - mruczy mulat, odpinając kabel od urządzenia.   
\- Harry Styles… - Tomlinson testuje imię i nazwisko na języku, po czym wszystkie klepki wskakują na odpowiednie miejsce. - Uczyłem go grać na fortepianie.  
\- Tak? - Zayn patrzy na niego z zainteresowaniem. - Och, wybornie. Mistrz i jego uczeń… Sprzedacie się jak sztuki Szekspira.   
\- Zayn… Nie komponuję do radia - przypomina mu szatyn, stukając palcami w udo.   
\- Ten jeden raz schowasz dumę i skomponujesz - informuje go Malik, unosząc brew. - O tym dzieciaku jest głośno, obydwoje na tym skorzystacie.   
\- Ale ja zrezygnowałem z uczenia go i powiedziałem jego matce, że nic z niego nie będzie. - Louis krzywi się lekko.   
\- Och, myliłeś się - śmieje się mulat, wystukując coś na laptopie i przywołując go palcem. - Jestem pewien, że na ten jeden raz jednak narazisz się na upokorzenie.   
Tomlinson staje za nim i patrzy w ekran komputera, na którym widnieją zdjęcia Stylesa… Och. Och, ten facet… Jego długie loki… Mocno zarysowana szczęka… Rozpięta koszula… Tatuaże pokrywające jego skórę… Penis szatyna drga z zainteresowaniem. Przestępuje z nogi na nogę, aby to zamaskować i wciąż lustruje wzrokiem fotografie. Nie takiego Stylesa pamiętał. Styles przypominał małą żabę z szopą kręconych włosów. Tylko dołeczki w policzkach i zielone oczy miał takie same. Cóż, minęło… siedem lat? Louis tego nie rozumie. On wygląda tak samo od dobrych piętnastu lat, a ten chłopak zdążył w tak krótkim czasie wyrosnąć na seksownego mężczyznę.   
\- Powinien przysłać mi kwiaty w podzięce - mówi Tomlinson, oblizując usta.   
\- Jeśli byłeś takim dupkiem, jak podejrzewam, to będziemy mieć szczęście, jeśli zgodzi się na współpracę - wzdycha Zayn, otwierając nową kartę i rozpoczynając maila do menedżera Stylesa.   
Mógłby też zgodzić się na intensywną współpracę w łóżku - myśli szatyn, bez słowa idąc pod prysznic. Musi jakoś pozbyć się narastającego problemu w jego spodniach od piżamy. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pierwsza rzecz, jaką robi Harry, gdy budzi się rano to odsłonienie zasłon i otworzenie okna. Bierze kilka głębokich oddechów i dopiero wtedy włącza laptopa, żeby puścić jakąś popową playlistę. Rozkłada matę do ćwiczeń, podśpiewując pod nosem najnowsze hity i kręcąc biodrami. Poranna joga zajmuje mu trochę ponad pół godziny, prysznic kolejne dziesięć. Porządnie ubrany, chociaż z wciąż wilgotnymi włosami związanymi w koczek, idzie do pobliskiego sklepu po świeże produkty na swoje zdrowe śniadanie. Przytrzymuje drzwi dla sędziwej kobiety i posyła uśmiech kobiecie za ladą. Wraca do domu z pełną torbą i jabłkiem w dłoni. Robi sobie kawę i śniadanie, i dopiero wtedy siada do pianina w salonie. Z namaszczeniem głaszcze brązowe, lakierowane drewno.

***  
Piętnastoletni Harry obserwuje, jak o wiele starszy mężczyzna o karmelowych, rozburzonych włosach pieści palcami klawisze instrumentu. Śledzi wzrokiem linię szczęki, mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe i przymknięte w skupieniu oczy. Louis Tomlinson - odkrycie stulecia, genialny pianista i niesamowicie przystojny facet, siedział właśnie w jego domu, przy jego pianinie i miał go uczyć grać. Nie miał pojęcia, jak jego rodzicom udało się to załatwić. Z zachwytem w oczach czeka, aż mężczyzna skończy.  
\- Nauczy mnie pan tak grać?  
Jego entuzjazm zderza się z chłodnym, zdystansowanym spojrzeniem.  
\- Haroldzie, nie można tak po prostu nauczyć każdego grać. Zobaczymy, czy się do tego nadajesz.  
***

Harry kręci głową i zaczyna od prostego nokturnu cis-moll Chopina.  
Spędza przy pianinie kilka godzin, zupełnie nieświadomy upływu czasu. Komponuje trochę nowych rzeczy, ulepsza już powstałe i dopiero najście jego najlepszego przyjaciela, a zarazem i menedżera, odrywa go od muzyki.  
Blondwłosy chłopak wpada do salonu, niedbale rzucając na klapę plik kartek i kopert.  
\- Listy od fanów! - mówi z mocnym, irlandzkim akcentem, idąc w stronę kuchni.  
\- Oh... - Mimo upływu czasu, Harry wciąż nie może się przyzwyczaić do bycia sławnym i posiadania fanów. Wciąż jest przecież tym samym chłopakiem z Holmes Chapel. - Coś się stało? - pyta, patrząc za nim. Stara się przeczytać każdy list i w miarę możliwości na niego odpowiedzieć, ale może coś mu umknęło.  
\- Nie, wszystko w porządku - odpowiada z bułką w ustach. - Ale, patrz na to! Propozycja od samego Zayna Malika! Czytaj! - Podsuwa mu papier pod nos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Louis siedzi w gabinecie wytwórni obok swojego menedżera, beznamiętnie słuchając prezesa. Nie chciał odrywać się od fortepianu, ale Zayn go zmusił.   
\- Uważam, że pan Malik wpadł na genialny pomysł nagrania wspólnego utworu z naszą wschodzącą gwiazdą - papla facet z miną znawcy. - Jednak zanim będziemy skłonni się na to zgodzić, musi pan odrobinę ocieplić swój wizerunek.   
Szatyn mruga, po czym mówi: - Po pierwsze, czy to nie Styles powinien decydować sam za siebie? Po drugie, mój wizerunek? Ja nie mam wizerunku, jestem sobą.   
\- Cóż, jest pan osobą odrobinę kontrowersyjną ze swoimi bezczelnymi odzywkami…   
\- Słucham? - Tomlinson mruży groźnie oczy. - Bezczelnymi odzywkami? Jeśli ktoś mnie o coś pyta, odpowiadam prawdę. Krytyka nie jest bezczelna…  
\- Louis. - Zayn mu przerywa, kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na jego ramieniu, po czym zwraca się do prezesa: - Rozumiem pańskie obawy, ale nie może pan mówić Louisowi, co mu wolno, a co nie. Nie po to nie jest pod opieką żadnej wytwórni, żeby ktoś mu narzucał, jak ma się zachowywać. Chcemy jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, czy możemy liczyć na współpracę ze Stylesem czy nie, najlepiej prosto od jego menedżera. Macie do mnie kontakt.  
Po czym ciągnie Tomlinsona za ramię i wyprowadza z gabinetu, nie żegnając się z facetem za stołkiem.   
\- Co za gówniak - frustruje się Louis, idąc w stronę automatu z przekąskami. - Musi pan ocieplić swój wizerunek… A co ja, kurwa, skała?  
\- Louis, nie chcę nic mówić, ale gdybyś miał grać w Titanicu, najpewniej dostałbyś rolę góry lodowej. - Mulat uśmiecha się krzywo, opierając się o automat. - Spokojnie, nie pozwolę, żeby ci coś kazali. Nie jesteś bezduszny, po prostu media nie wiedzą, że co tydzień udzielasz lekcji dzieciakom z ośrodka i jaki jesteś w stosunku do nich.   
\- Bo nie robię tego pod publikę - parska szatyn, wyciągając z maszyny swojego Snickersa. - Poza tym to fascynujące, jak te dzieciaki cieszą się z każdego  
dźwięku, jakie wydadzą z fortepianu.   
Nagle uwagę w korytarzu przyciąga długonoga postać, potykająca się o schodek i głośny rechot jej towarzysza.  
\- Nie mogę, tyle razy już tędy przechodzisz, ale za każdym jednym potykasz się o ten cholerny stopień! Nie mogę z ciebie, Harry!  
Tomlinson chowa się dyskretnie za swoim menedżerem, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Nie tylko oczy i dołeczki się nie zmieniają…

***  
31-letni Louis czeka w salonie przy instrumencie, pragnąc zacząć już lekcję.   
\- Harry, pan Tomlinson przyszedł trochę wcześniej! - Anne woła z dołu, nie chcąc fatygować się na górę.   
Z piętra dobiega ich dźwięk upuszczania czegoś, trzaskania drzwiami, po czym zaczerwieniony z emocji nastolatek zbiega po schodach, potykając się o ostatni, obluzowany schodek.   
Louis nigdy nie wchodził na górę, jednak nawet on wie o schodku, a Harry mieszka tu od urodzenia i wciąż za każdym razem się potyka. Szatyn kręci głową, spuszczając wzrok na klawisze i nie dając po sobie poznać, że go obserwował.   
***

Styles szturcha jeszcze blondyna, jęcząc pod nosem i obaj znikają za drzwiami gabinetu, z którego parę chwil temu wyszli Zayn i Louis.  
\- To co, czekamy teraz na telefon, huh? - Malik szturcha szatyna ramieniem i idzie w stronę wyjścia.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzą - mówi cicho Louis, wpatrując się jeszcze ostatni raz w zamknięte drzwi gabinetu, po czym odwraca się i wychodzi z budynku.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Niall wciąga Stylesa w odpowiednie drzwi. Siadają naprzeciwko postawnych mężczyzn, wciąż chichocząc.  
\- Panowie. - Prezes chrząka. - Chciałbym omówić z wami ofertę współpracy, jaką dostaliśmy. Mianowicie z panem Horanem skontaktował się pan Malik, menedżer Louisa Tomlinsona. Zaproponował wspólnie napisany utwór, recital i kilka koncertów. Jako, że jest pan pod opieką wytwórni, chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć, jaki ma Pan do tego stosunek.

***  
Louis krzywi się, uderzając Harry’ego w ramię.  
\- Wyprostuj się! Pochylanie się magicznie nie sprawi, że zaczniesz grać lepiej - syczy zimno. - To najprostsza rzecz, czego tu nie rozumiesz?  
Piętnastolatek zerka na mężczyznę nieśmiałym, wystraszonym spojrzeniem. Dlaczego tak przystojny facet nie mógł być milszy? Zagryza wargi w skupieniu, powtarzając utwór od początku.  
***

\- ... i sądzimy, że to dla Pana ogromna szansa, w końcu Tomlinson jest niemal legendą - kontynuuje prezes. Harry otrząsa się ze wspomnień, patrząc na Nialla.  
\- To może być zabawne. - Paskudny uśmieszek wpływa na usta Harry’ego. Uczeń przerósł mistrza? - Tak, to byłaby cudowna szansa. Proszę powiadomić ich, że się zgadzam! - mówi radośnie i ściska dłonie zaskoczonym mężczyznom, zanim wypada na korytarz, śmiejąc się.  
\- Wyślijcie mi szczegóły mailem! - krzyczy Niall, zanim biegnie za Harrym.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Louis przejeżdża dłonią po swoim ukochanym, czarnym fortepianie i chce za nim usiąść, kiedy jego menedżer łapie go za ramię i powstrzymuje.  
\- Czy ty tu mieszkasz? - irytuje się szatyn, zakładając buntowniczo ramiona na piersi.  
\- Jesteś tak oderwany od rzeczywistości, że jestem do tego zmuszony - syczy Zayn, łypiąc na niego gniewnie. - Słuchaj, musimy ustalić okoliczności spotkania ze Stylesem i jego menedżerem. Wolałbym, by było to na neutralnym gruncie, a wy musicie się jakoś… zintegrować.   
\- Och, czyli się zgodził? - Tomlinson unosi brwi.   
\- Jednak masz tę renomę, jakby nie patrzeć. Błagam cię tylko, żeby nie rzucił tego w cholerę, bo nie każdy ma cierpliwość się z tobą użerać. - Mulat zaciska usta. - Jakaś propozycja na miejsce spotkania? Wytrawna restauracja? Tylko żebyś nie zaczął rzucać mięsem jak ostatnio.   
\- Nie sądzę, by to było w stylu tego chłoptasia. - Louis kręci głową w zamyśleniu. - Może zaproś ich jutro do fundacji?   
\- W porządku. - Malik chwyta za laptop, by napisać maila. - Zastrzegę, że nie robimy tego pod publiczkę i nie ma być żadnych papsów.   
\- Bardzo dobrze. - Szatyn idzie w stronę fortepianu. - Porzygałbym się, jakby zaczęli wszędzie wypisywać, jaki to ten Tomlinson jest kochany i miły dla niepełnosprawnych dzieci. Ale Stylesowi powinno się spodobać, że nie jestem takim potworem. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Następnego dnia, Harry zaburza swój dzienny rytuał, przez dwadzieścia minut stojąc przed szafą i wybierając ciuchy. W końcu Niallowi udaje się go wyciągnąć z domu, zanim znowu przebierze koszulę i w efekcie nawet docierają na czas.  
Harry wchodzi do środka nieomal zabijając się na progu i posyła uśmiech patrzącym na niego niepewnie dzieciakom. Niall dusi się ze śmiechu w tle.  
\- Cześć!  
Louis siedzi przy fortepianie z pomalowanymi na kolorowo dla uproszczenia klawiszami, trzymając na kolanach małą dziewczynkę i unosząc wysoko brwi na wejście smoka Stylesa.  
\- Harry, Niall, miło mi was poznać w końcu osobiście. - Zayn postanawia wykazać się manierami i podchodzi do nich, wyciągając dłoń.   
Harry odgarnia loki z twarzy i podaje mu dłoń. Zaraz też dołącza do nich Niall.  
\- Cześć, ty pewnie jesteś Zayn? - pyta z przyjaznym uśmiechem.  
Styles rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, kiedy ich menedżerowie wymieniają informacje. Uśmiecha się krzywo, gdy jego wzrok pada na Louisa przy fortepianie, otoczonego wpatrzonymi w niego dzieciakami. Kiedyś sam do nich należał. Ciekawe, czy je też wgniata w ziemię za każdą jedną pomyłkę?  
Pochyla się do widowni, ściągając z nadgarstka gumkę i związując włosy w koczek.  
\- Więęęc... Co dzisiaj gramy?  
\- Louis uczy nas "Ody do radości"! - krzyczy jeden z chłopców.   
\- Właściwie to jest IX symfonia, Clarence. - Tomlinson nie może powstrzymać się od sprostowania, jednak posyła dziecku uśmiech. 

***  
\- Więc... Bethoveen? - pyta Harry, wyłamując palce.  
\- Mozart! Jak w ogóle chcesz grać wielkich mistrzów, skoro nie masz o nich żadnego pojęcia?  
***

\- "Oda do radości" to tytuł słów hymnu - tłumaczy Harry. - Autorzy tekstu pożyczyli fragment melodii z IX symfonii i dopiero tak powstały utwór nazywa się "Odą do radości" - posyła mu zachęcający uśmiech.  
\- Tak jak Harry mówi - przytakuje szatyn, zerkając na swojego byłego ucznia. - Nie pokazywałem wam jeszcze, jak gra się na dwie pary rąk. Chcielibyście zobaczyć, jak gram symfonię z Harrym?   
\- A to tak można? - pytają zaskoczone dzieciaki.  
\- Niektóre utwory są wręcz pisane na dwie osoby. Zyskuje się wtedy głębsze brzmienie. - Harry przysiada się do Louisa. - Mogę najpierw rozgrzać palce?  
\- Proszę bardzo. - Tomlinson stawia dziewczynkę na podłodze obok ławki, przekrzywiając głowę i obserwując uważnie jego poczynania.   
Harry przysuwa się bliżej, rozciągając palce i zaczyna grać jedną z mniej znanych ballad.  
Louis jest pod wrażeniem. Styles faktycznie potrafi grać na tym wymagającym instrumencie. Widocznie nie poddał się po jego rezygnacji z uczenia go i stale ćwiczył.   
\- Ile czasu dziennie poświęcasz na grę? - pyta go cicho.   
Harry kończy utwór kilkunastoma szybszymi uderzeniami i dopiero wtedy spogląda na Louisa.  
\- Hm, zależy. Zwykle jest to około dziesięciu godzin z przerwami, chyba, że wychodzę gdzieś ze znajomymi.  
Szatyn kiwa głową. On sam spędza drugie tyle bez żadnych przerw, zapominając o jedzeniu i piciu, ale Zayn mówi, że to nie jest normalne i widać mu już żebra. Masuje swoje palce, po czym zawiesza je nad klawiszami.  
\- Gotów? - pyta Stylesa.   
Harry kiwa głową, wyciągając ręce i daje znać Louisowi, by zaczął.  
Tomlinson pieści palcami klawisze, zaczynając od małej wariacji, po czym wydaje z fortepianu ikoniczne dźwięki, przymykając powieki i zmieniając ekspresję twarzy zgodnie z tym, co gra. To jest chyba jego ulubiona kompozycja wszechczasów, mimo swej prostoty. Harry dołącza do niego w odpowiednim momencie i zaczynają grać wspólnie. Niall aż otwiera usta ze zdziwienia, niemal bojąc się oddychać. Ich muzyka jest piękna, niesamowita, porusza serca. O dziwo żaden z nich nie stara się z drugim konkurować, każdy gra na swój sposób, pięknie, harmonijnie i z wyczuciem.  
\- Jasna cholera - wyrywa się Zaynowi, a gdy blondyn na niego patrzy, dodaje: - To jest chyba jedyna osoba na świecie, która potrafi się zgrać z Louisem… I to bez uprzednich ćwiczeń.  
Tymczasem dwójka pianistów jest pogrążona w swoim własnym świecie, płynnie przesuwając palcami po klawiszach i wygląda to jak przepiękna, intymna współpraca.   
W końcu utwór się kończy i przez chwilę zapada głucha cisza, przerwana po chwili burzą oklasków. Zarumieniony Harry spuszcza wzrok na swoje palce, ale uśmiecha się delikatnie.  
\- Stary, to było niesamowite! - mówi rozemocjonowany Niall.  
\- Tak, było - przyznaje Louis, rozchylając powoli powieki.   
\- Też będziemy tak umieli?! - pyta podekscytowany Clarence, podskakując ze swojego miejsca na podłodze, na co szatyn uśmiecha się lekko i pochyla do niego, przykładając dłoń do lewej strony jego piersi.   
\- Nie wiem, ale najważniejsze jest to, żebyś czuł muzykę tutaj, w serduszku.   
\- Dużo ćwiczył i nie poddawał się, nawet, gdy ktoś powie, że się do tego nie nadajesz - dodaje Harry. - Dawno temu, kiedy byłem ledwie trochę od was starszy, ktoś powiedział mi, że nigdy nie będę potrafił grać.  
\- Niemożliwe! - krzyczy jakaś dziewczynka. Harry tylko wzrusza ramionami.   
\- Jeśli czegoś bardzo, bardzo chcesz, to się nie poddawaj.  
Tomlinson zaciska usta, siadając prosto i nie patrząc na niego.   
Zayn odchrząkuje niezręcznie. - Cóż… Nawet najwięksi się mylą.   
\- Właściwie to powinienem mu podziękować, dzięki jego uszczypliwościom, zaparłem się i teraz jestem tu, gdzie jestem. Nie twierdzę, że jestem mistrzem, ale gra sprawia mi naprawdę dużo frajdy.  
\- Tak, frajda, to jest najważniejsze dla normalnych ludzi, nie takich jak Louis - podchwytuje mulat, wywołując śmiechy wśród dzieciaków.   
\- To, że jestem perfekcjonistą, nie oznacza, że nie czerpię przyjemności z gry. - Louis marszczy brwi.   
\- Nie możesz cieszyć się czymś, jeśli ciągle myślisz tylko o byciu coraz lepszym.  
\- Nie wiesz, jak to jest być mną. - Szatyn przenosi na niego zirytowany wzrok. - Cały czas słyszę w głowie muzykę, rozumiesz? Cały czas. I to w czystej postaci. Całe swoje życie podporządkowałem temu, by jak najwierniej oddać światu te melodie. To nie jest gonienie za byciem najlepszym, to jestem ja.   
\- I nawet nie chcę. - Harry kręci głową. - Nie chcę podporządkowywać czemuś życia, tylko czerpać z niego pełnymi garściami, wychodzić do ludzi, uczyć się nowych rzeczy i żyć pełnią życia. Muzyka to rzecz, która pozwala mi poczuć się spełnionym, gasi tęsknotę serca i sprawia mi radość. Kocham komponować - mówi z uczuciem.  
\- Cudny kontrast - zauważa Malik, jednocześnie przypominając im, że nie są tu sami. - Wy, dzieciaki, samodzielnie możecie zdecydować, jakie macie podejście do muzyki. Co wy na to, że podzielicie się na dwie grupy: Louisa i Harry’ego?   
Dzieci zgadzają się z entuzjazmem i dzielą na dwie nierówne grupy, gdzie Louis zgarnia zdecydowanie większą ich część. Harry jednak uśmiecha się pogodnie do swojej małej grupki.  
\- Gotowi?  
Tomlinson zagania swoje dzieciaki do małej salki obok, gdzie stoi drugi fortepian, postanawiając być odrobinę miłym dla bruneta i zostawiając mu do dyspozycji główne pomieszczenie, mimo różnicy w liczbie osób.   
\- Mamy jeszcze godzinę na lekcję, potem idą na obiad - rzuca przez ramię. 

Harry jest naprawdę wdzięczny, że kilka dzieciaków jednak wybrało jego i stara się ze wszystkich sił. Opisuje im swoimi słowami dźwięki, pokazując je na klawiszach i pomaga każdemu dziecku, zachęcając i tłumacząc to samo po kilka razy. Nie chce być jak Louis.

Nie wie jednak, że szatyn nie jest taki srogi dla dzieci, jaki był dla niego. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, jak się powinno uczyć, teraz ma więcej doświadczenia. Stara się zafascynować podopiecznych fundacji tym szlachetnym instrumentem i pięknymi melodiami. Opowiada porywająco o geniuszu Beethovena, jak ten widział dźwięki, jak muzyka była jego ukojeniem, a zarazem przekleństwem, jak starał się przekazać emocje za pomocą nut, będąc już niemalże całkowicie głuchym i postanawiając w ostatnich dniach chwalić radość, jednocześnie naciskając różne kolory klawiszy wraz ze swoimi słowami. Gwałt, sprzeciw, szczytne wzloty ducha, tęsknoty, nadzieje, zbliżanie się do upragnionego celu i ponowna jego utrata, nowe próby, nowe walki - to d-moll. Kolejna część utworu, przesiąknięta jest jakimś słonecznym światłem cichej, spokojnej mądrości, triumfującej nad wszelkimi przeciwnościami losu - to B-dur. Potem radość zstępuje z nieba, lekko muskając cierpienia, jej pierwsze dotknięcie jest łagodne, przynosi ukojenie, wstępuje w serca z coraz większą pewnością siebie - to D-dur. 

Harry bawi się świetnie, a dzieciaki chyba go lubią. Przerywa im dopiero przerwa na jedzenie. Harry rozgląda się, ale nigdzie nie widać Nialla, ani reszty, więc siada przy fortepianie i zaczyna coś komponować.

Tomlinson wychodzi z opustoszałej sali, przywołany dźwiękami melodii. Opiera się dyskretnie o parapet, wsłuchując się w najprawdopodobniej autorską kompozycję byłego ucznia.   
Harry urywa w pewnym momencie, kręcąc głową. Chwyta kartkę papieru i zaczyna pisać nuty, nucąc pod nosem melodię.  
Louis przekrzywia głowę, obserwując uważnie każdy jego ruch. 

***  
Zawstydzony Harry gra mu swoją amatorską kompozycję, kiedy zaczynają lekcję.   
\- Więc to to robiłeś, zamiast ćwiczyć “Dla Elizy”? - Tomlinson unosi brwi. - Haroldzie, naucz się najpierw porządnie grać podstawy, zanim weźmiesz się za komponowanie.   
***

Harry dopisuje nuty do fragmentu, w którym urwał i wraca do instrumentu, przegrywając jeszcze raz całość. Kiwa z uznaniem głową i wypróbowuje kilka opcji, żeby pociągnąć melodię dalej. Nagle zaczyna też śpiewać.

Szatyn zawsze w jakiś sposób to podziwiał. On słyszy w głowie same melodie, bez wokalu, w dodatku jest bardzo krytyczny i uważa, że niemalże każdy ludzki głos kala piękne dźwięki fortepianu, ale Styles ma w sobie coś, co bardzo mu się podoba. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale rezygnuje - wie, jak to jest, gdy spływa wena i sam nienawidzi, gdy ktoś go wtedy rozprasza. 

Harry kręci z niesmakiem głową i zostawia nuty w miejscu, w którym skończył. Zawsze może dokończyć to później, a nie chciał tworzyć na siłę, byleby tylko coś napisać. Rozwiązuje koczek i dopiero wtedy dostrzega Louisa. Był tu cały ten czas?

\- Masz dobry głos - odzywa się Tomlinson, stukając się z namysłem po brodzie. - Szanuję, mój zasługuje tylko na śmiech.   
\- Dzięki. Kocham śpiewać, zaraz po graniu. uważam, że wokal dobrze komponuje się z niektórymi utworami. Tylko z niektórymi, bo nie wyobrażam sobie na przykład preludium des-dur, opus 28 numer 15 z wokalem. Jakoś... nie.  
\- Niektóre melodie są stworzone jedynie do grania - przytakuje Louis. - Sam tworzę tylko takie.   
\- Tak, wiem. Chociaż do tej ostatniej sonaty pasowałyby słowa - mówi zamyślony Styles.  
\- Słuchasz moich utworów? - Szatyn unosi brwi.   
\- Oczywiście! - prycha Harry. - Nie lubię zamykać się ze swoją muzyką sam w domu, chcę wiedzieć co dzieje się na muzycznym podwórku, a ty... Jesteś tak jakby ikoną? Muzyczne objawienie i tak dalej.  
\- Nie widzę tego w ten sposób - przyznaje po chwili Tomlinson. - Nie lubię, gdy nadaje mi się takie wielkie etykietki. Mistrzem był Beethoven, ja jestem tylko Louisem.  
\- Oni przetarli ścieżki dla innych. - Styles kiwa głową w zrozumieniu. - Powtarzam tylko to, co o tobie mówią. W końcu byłeś dobry już te siedem lat temu…   
\- A bez powtarzania po innych? - Louis wpatruje się w jego zielone oczy. - Co ty myślisz o mnie jako kompozytorze teraz, gdy masz pojęcie o muzyce?   
\- Taak, jednak coś ze mnie wyszło - przyznaje Harry z przekąsem. - Jesteś perfekcyjny w każdej jednej pauzie, którą stawiasz. Wolałbym jednak, żebyś był mniejszym dupkiem, niż byłeś dla mnie. Szkoda za młodu zabijać pasję do muzyki.  
\- Byłeś moim pierwszym uczniem, Harry. - Szatyn kręci głową. - Do tamtej pory uczyłem tylko sam siebie, a to, co na ciebie zrzucałem, to jest właśnie mój wewnętrzny głos perfekcjonisty, tak właśnie pastwię się sam nad sobą. Uprzedzałem twoich rodziców, że nie mam doświadczenia w uczeniu.   
\- Wymagałeś ode mnie rzeczy, których nie znają profesjonalni muzycy, zamiast najpierw mi je chociaż pokazać. I byłeś dupkiem.  
\- Wiem. Z perspektywy czasu wiem, że przesadzałem. - Tomlinson odwraca wzrok. - Dlatego cieszmy się, że jednak zrezygnowałem z lekcji i nie zrobiłem z ciebie mojej kopii, bo jesteś wspaniały na swój własny sposób.   
\- Taa, uprzednio niemal zabijając we mnie pasję do muzyki i mówiąc, że w życiu nie zagram poprawnie nawet gamy.  
\- Harry… Przepraszam. - Louis odbija się od parapetu i idzie w stronę wyjścia, kręcąc głową z rezygnacją. Nie powie mu, że tak było łatwiej trzymać chłopaka na dystans.   
\- W porządku, to nie tak, że przepłakałem przez ciebie kilkadziesiąt nocy. W końcu dzięki tobie jestem tu, gdzie jestem.  
\- Raczej dzięki nienawiści do mnie. - Szatyn uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, przystając na chwilę w progu. - Idziesz coś zjeść?   
\- Nigdy cię nie nienawidziłem. Byłeś dla mnie niedoścignionym wzorem.  
\- Niezasłużenie - mówi Tomlinson, zerkając na niego. - Czasem myślę, że lepiej być normalnym człowiekiem, niż uzdolnionym muzycznie socjopatą.   
\- Myślę, że przemawiała przez ciebie tęsknota - mówi ostrożnie Harry. - Tak bardzo chciałeś kogoś z podobnym zamiłowaniem do muzyki, że chciałeś mnie zmienić w swoją kopię.  
Louis mruży podejrzanie oczy, po czym cedzi: - Myślisz, że chciałem sobie wychować 15-letniego chłopca na towarzysza?   
Harry wzrusza ramionami.  
\- No tak, nikt nie mógł dorównać twojemu muzycznemu geniuszowi, mój błąd, przepraszam.  
\- Nie muszę się użerać z rozgoryczonym gówniarzem, naprawdę - syczy szatyn i obraca się na pięcie.   
\- A ty gdzie? - Wchodzący właśnie z menedżerem Stylesa Zayn chwyta go za ramię. - Wiedziałem, że zostawienie was samych nie jest dobrym pomysłem…   
\- Sam sobie z nim współpracuj, ja umywam ręce. - Tomlinson próbuje strącić jego rękę.   
\- Oczywiście, rozgoryczony gówniarz. - Harry kręci głową. - Spróbuj chociaż raz dostrzec cokolwiek poza czubkiem własnego nosa - mówi, wstając od pianina i z uwagą zamyka klapę. Chwyta swoje kartki z zapisanymi nutami.  
Louis wyrywa się z uścisku Malika i podchodzi do bruneta, nie zwracając uwagi na różnicę wzrostu, i chwytając go za poły rozpiętej w połowie koszuli. Przybliża swoją twarz do jego, mówiąc cicho, ale tak, że ich menedżerowie też wszystko słyszą. - To ty spróbuj chociaż raz nie oceniać wszystkich swoją miarą. Jesteś bogatym dzieciakiem, któremu zawsze wszystko podstawiano pod nos. Nie wiesz, co to prawdziwe życie, więc możesz sobie być miły i współczujący, bo nic cię nigdy nie kopnęło po dupie.   
\- Louis! - krzyczy mulat i idzie wściekle w ich stronę. - Możesz sobie być socjopatą, ale nie masz prawa go dotykać!   
Styles odpycha go ze złością i wygładza koszulę.  
\- Taa, miałem pieniądze i nic poza tym. Rodziców nigdy nie było w domu, a nie mogłem nawet mieć zwierzątka, bo matka była uczulona. Nikt nigdy nie chciał się ze mną bawić, bo byłem „tym bogatym, dziwnym dzieciakiem”, a że mieszkaliśmy w wielkiej willi poza miastem, to nawet nie mogłem wyjść na podwórko! Jedyną osobą, która wtedy ze mną rozmawiała oprócz nauczycieli, byłeś ty! Więc proszę, przestań zgrywać skrzywdzonego i nierozumianego przez świat artystę. Ty po prostu nie chcesz, żeby ludzie cię lubili. Przepraszam, że ten „bogaty, snobistyczny gówniarz” ocenił cię swoją miarą. Chodź, Niall, nic tu po nas, nie chcę zaburzać artystycznej wizji pana Tomlinsona. - Kiwa tylko głową Zaynowi.  
\- Haz - próbuje Niall, ale ten go ignoruje.  
\- Przepraszam, miałem nadzieję, że to nie będzie taką katastrofą. - Malik masuje swoje czoło dla rozluźnienia, jednocześnie powstrzymując szatyna od powiedzenia czegokolwiek. - Jeszcze tak pięknie razem brzmią… Powinni rozmawiać tylko za pomocą muzyki, jak przypuszczam.   
\- Brawo Louis, zraniłeś jedyną osobę, która mimo wszystko nigdy nie powiedziała o tobie złego słowa - mówi Niall, zanim wybiega za Harrym.   
\- Dlaczego wszystko jest zawsze moją winą? - fuczy Tomlinson, kręcąc głową. - Cały czas robił mi wyrzuty. Jak mieliśmy ruszyć do przodu, jeśli mimo moich przeprosin do tego wracał?   
\- Louis, jedno przepraszam nie naprawi kilku lat czucia się jak śmieć z twojego powodu - wzdycha mulat, idąc w stronę wyjścia. - Zmarnowałeś naszą szansę swoją wybuchowością, świetnie. Z kim ja cię teraz dopasuję? To jedyny pianista, którego słychać w radiu.   
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, daj mi wrócić do mojego fortepianu. - Louis zaciska usta.  
\- O nie, mój drogi, idziemy coś zjeść, bo niedługo kości przebiją ci policzki - oświadcza mu Zayn, ciągnąc go za sobą. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Później, wieczorem, Zayn dostaje smsa od Nialla.  
„Przepłakał pół dnia. Podziękuj Louisowi xx”  
Malik marszczy brwi, unosząc wzrok znad swojego telefonu i widząc szatyna wpatrującego się z frustracją w klawisze fortepianu, od powrotu nie mogącego wydobyć z instrumentu dźwięków tak, jak chce. To jest chyba jego sposób rozpaczy.   
\- Louis… - zaczyna.   
\- Czego? - Tomlinson łypie na niego złowrogo.   
\- Nie wiem, co jest z waszą dwójką, dlaczego macie na siebie nawzajem tak silny wpływ, ale uważam, że właśnie dlatego nie powinniśmy rezygnować z współpracy - rzuca, upijając łyk swojej kawy i odpisując Horanowi.   
“Mogę dostać adres H.? Albo chociaż numer telefonu?”   
„Nie dostaniesz adresu, ale mogę podać ci numer 07751420947”  
\- To nie ma teraz znaczenia, bo on nie chce ze mną współpracować. - Louis jednak się poddaje i opada ciężko na kanapie obok niego.   
\- Zadzwoń i to napraw. - Mulat wciska mu w ręce telefon.   
\- Rozłączy się. - Szatyn przewraca oczami, jednak nawiązuje połączenie i przykłada komórkę do ucha.   
\- Słucham? - Rozlega się w słuchawce po kilku sygnałach.  
\- … Tu Louis - odchrząkuje Tomlinson niezręcznie.   
\- ...Oh. - Zapada cisza. Harry najwyraźniej czeka na to, co ma do powiedzenia Louis.  
\- Ja, erm… - Louis zaczyna skubać usta. - Chciałem przeprosić.   
\- W porządku. Ja też przepraszam.  
\- Tak, nie powinniśmy na siebie naskakiwać, nie wiedząc, przez co przeszedł ten drugi. - Szatyn odgania jedną ręką podsłuchującego menedżera. - I byłoby szkoda nie spróbować skomponować czegoś razem, patrząc na nasze zgranie. Znaczy, jesteśmy przeciwieństwami, ale może wyjść z tego coś pięknego.   
\- Sam nie wiem. Znowu poczułem się jak ten piętnastoletni dzieciak, który nic nie potrafi. - W słuchawce słychać głębokie westchnienie.  
\- Harry, absolutnie nie krytykowałem twoich umiejętności - zapewnia go Tomlinson, przeczesując włosy. - Byłem zirytowany twoimi wyrzutami, to wszystko. Słuchaj… Co powiesz na kolejne spotkanie? Żebyśmy jakoś… Unormowali swoje stosunki, zanim weźmiemy się komponowanie?   
\- Sam nie wiem. Mogę dać ci znać później?  
\- Tak, pewnie. - Louis nieco klapnie, kręcąc głową do Malika, który przechyla kubek i nawet nie zauważa, że prawie wylewa kawę. - Um, to numer Zayna tak właściwie, więc… Wysłać ci mój czy wolisz kontaktować się przez menedżerów?   
\- Nie wiem, oddzwonię, ok?  
\- Jasne. - Szatyn spuszcza wzrok na swoje kolana. - Zayn zawsze jest pod telefonem, więc… Tak.   
\- Do usłyszenia.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry unosi wzrok znad telefonu, by spotkać intensywnie się w niego wpatrującego Nialla.  
\- No co? - pyta obronnie. - Sam widziałeś, jak dzisiaj na mnie patrzył!  
\- Harry, spróbuj dać temu szansę…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tomlinson oddaje telefon Zaynowi i bez słowa idzie do swojej sypialni.   
Tego samego dnia wieczorem, Malik dostaje smsa.  
"Przekaż Lou: jutro o 15 w Starbucksie na Kinsley?"  
Mulat upuszcza precelka, który zmierzał właśnie do jego ust i zaciska pięść w zwycięskim geście. Podchodzi pod drzwi sypialni Louisa i wiedząc, że ten tylko siedzi na parapecie, wpatrując się w okno (nie żeby podglądał wcześniej przez dziurkę od klucza), rzuca przez drzwi: - Louis, Styles chce się z tobą spotkać jutro popołudniu w Starbucksie.   
\- Starbucksie? - Zza drzwi dobiega jęk.   
\- Przekażę, że nie możesz się doczekać - śmieje się Malik, kręcąc głową w rozbawieniu i odpisując Harry’emu.  
“Będzie, dzięki”


	3. Rozdział 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson uczył Harry’ego Stylesa gry na fortepianie, gdy ten był jeszcze nieopierzonym szczeniakiem. Teraz Harry ma 22 lata i właśnie wypuścił swój debiutancki singiel, który przyniósł mu rozgłos, więc Tomlinson nie miałby nic przeciwko bukietowi kwiatów w podzięce. Ewentualnie młodemu, długowłosemu mężczyźnie w swoim łóżku. Oraz każdym innym aspekcie życia.   
> Albo: Harry ma małą obsesję na punkcie swojego mistrza i jego fantazje w końcu się spełniają.   
> !Opowiadanie może zawierać śladowe ilości wykorzystania Nialla i Zayna jako pośredników oraz Nicka w roli Tego Złego.

Harry sączy swoją kawę w Starbucksie, zastanawiając się, czy Louis się pojawi. Celowo wybrał to miejsce, był ciekaw, czy ten przełknie swoją dumę i pojawi się w tak hipsterskim miejscu. Ukrywa uśmieszek w swojej karmelowej latte i wpatruje się w okno. 

Tomlinson wychodzi ze skrzywioną miną z samochodu swojego menedżera, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach białej hoodie.   
\- Jeszcze kaptur naciągnij - parska Zayn, szczerząc się.  
\- Wszyscy spiskują przeciwko mnie - psioczy szatyn, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Świątynia hipsterstwa, oczywiście, że to tu chciał się spotkać… 

Harry z początku go nie zauważa, zajęty rozmową z baristą. Śmieje się z jakiegoś żartu, odchylając głowę w tył.  
\- Poproszę espresso. - Niezbyt zadowolony Tomlinson przerywa pracownikowi, unosząc brwi.   
\- Lou, przyszedłeś! - Uśmiecha się do niego promiennie młody muzyk.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Louis łypie jeszcze raz nieprzyjemnie spod grzywki na głupiego, hipsterskiego baristę, po czym przenosi całą swoją uwagę na Stylesa, uśmiechając się lekko.   
Harry wzdycha i trąca go biodrem.  
\- Lou, proszę. Bądź miły, przychodziłem tu jeszcze zanim wydałem Someday Maybe. Barista jest moim przyjacielem.  
\- Przyjacielem, widzę. - Szatyn niemalże spluwa słowo z języka, lustrując go wzrokiem. - Nie powiedziałem przecież nic niemiłego. Chciałem tylko espresso.   
\- Proszę. - Chłopak stawia przed nimi kawę, uśmiechając się uprzejmie.  
\- Dzięki, Steve.  
\- Oh, ty jesteś Louis? - pyta nagle. - Harry jest wielkim fanem twoich sonat, szczególnie 17.  
\- Tak, to ja. - Tomlinson obejmuje dłońmi z naciągniętymi rękawami bluzy gorący kubek, po czym patrzy z ciekawością na bruneta. - Och, siedemnasta? Chciałem w niej uchwycić piękno czysto platonicznego zauroczenia.   
Harry rumieni się wściekle i posyła bariście złe spojrzenie.  
\- Louis jest po prostu świetnym pianistą, to oczywiste, że go doceniam!  
\- Cóż, to miłe. - Louis uśmiecha się i zanurza usta w napoju, przymykając powieki. Uch, nieważne, którą kawę pije, pierwszy łyk zawsze dotyka jego duszy.   
Harry czeka, aż odsunie gorący napój od twarzy i pociąga go za ramię do stolika, zanim Steve znowu powie coś kompromitującego.  
\- Gdzie ci się tak śpieszy? - Szatyn rozszerza ze zdziwieniem oczy, starając się nie rozlać swojego espresso.   
\- Usiąść - mamrocze Harry, opadając na swoje krzesło. Steve posyła mu zza lady uśmieszek. Gnojek.  
\- W porządku. - Tomlinson unosi brwi, siadając naprzeciw niego, tyłem do lady. - Więc, jeszcze raz dzięki za spotkanie. Potrafię czasem być normalny, wiesz.   
\- Raz czasem... Nie wykorzystuję przypadkiem limitu na kolejny miesiąc?  
\- Ok, to ci się udało - śmieje się dźwięcznie Louis, mrużąc oczy. - Nie, spokojnie, Zayn ma więcej tego towaru w bagażniku.   
\- Przemyt, nielegalny handel towarem? Wiedziałem, że coś tu jest nie tak! - chichocze Harry.  
\- To z fortepianem to tylko zgrabna przykrywka - mówi szatyn z udawaną, poważną miną, kiwając głową, jednak w jego niebieskich oczach tlą się radosne ogniki.   
\- I pewnie cały ten sarkazm po to, by ludzie trzymali się od ciebie z daleka? - Styles kiwa z uznaniem głową. - Nieźle to sobie wymyśliłeś!  
\- Wiem. - Tomlinson wydyma usta i wyciąga dłoń, ze zblazowaniem przyglądając się swoim paznokciom. - Jesteśmy z Malikiem dobrym teamem.   
\- Więc tak naprawdę jesteś tak miły, jak dla tamtych dzieciaków? - Harry patrzy na niego nieco maślanym wzrokiem.  
\- Chciałbym, ale nie - wzdycha Louis. - Przypuszczam, że musi mi po prostu na kimś naprawdę zależeć, żebym był miły.   
\- Oh, więc zależy ci na mnie? - pyta zaskoczony chłopak.  
\- Na to wygląda - odpowiada szatyn po chwili, równie zaskoczony swoim odkryciem.   
\- Pewnie chodzi ci o współpracę…  
\- A wspomniałem coś o tym, odkąd tu jesteśmy? - Tomlinson unosi brew. - Nie musisz zgadzać się współpracę, nie jestem tu z tobą tylko dlatego. Chcę cię po prostu poznać, zobaczyć, jaką okazję, na towarzyszenie w procesie dojrzewania tak fajnego faceta jak ty, straciłem z własnej głupoty.   
\- Teraz to już zdecydowanie przesadzasz - mówi z uśmiechem Styles. - Nie będziemy tu siedzieć cały czas, twoje serce pewnie krwawi w tej jaskini hipsterstwa. Dopijmy tylko kawy.  
\- Och, dzięki Bogu - oddycha Louis z ulgą, wypijając pozostałą połowę swojego espresso jednym przechyleniem.   
Styles zaczyna się śmiać, nie przejmując się pozostałymi klientami. - Aż tak bardzo chcesz się stąd wydostać?  
\- Nie pasuję tutaj - przypomina mu szatyn, roztaczając dłonią po otaczających ich ludziach, a potem wskazując na swoją luźną bluzę i dresy. - Widzisz, jak na mnie patrzą?   
\- Wmawiasz sobie Louis - mówi Harry, ale posłusznie dopija swoje latte. - Chciałbym pokazać ci jedno miejsce - zaczyna, gdy już wychodzą. - Zawsze mnie inspirowało.  
\- W porządku. - Tomlinson zerka na niego, po czym uśmiecha się kącikiem ust. - Mam nadzieję, że to nie mój anty-ołtarzyk.   
\- Tarcza do rzutków z twoim zdjęciem, skąd wiedziałeś? - Śmieje się Styles, prowadząc go krętymi ścieżkami między budynkami.  
\- Wiesz, niedaleko ode mnie jest sklep Nienawiść do Tomlinsona, moi sąsiedzi go założyli. - Louis wzrusza ramionami.   
\- Co? Dlaczego? Grywałeś im po nocach na pianinie, czy co?  
\- Na fortepianie, potrafię grać od rana do nocy - odpowiada szatyn. - Nawet Zayn dostaje szału czasami, ma tam wyrobioną kartę stałego klienta.   
\- To jakiś bar? Może też powinienem poprosić o taką kartę?  
\- Nie bar, sklep z różnymi gadżetami, prowadzą tam też odczyty, jaki to jestem okropny. - Tomlinson macha lekceważąco ręką. - Myślę, że mógłbyś tam nawet zrobić niezłą karierę, Zayn skontaktuje cię z kim trzeba.   
\- Będę pamiętać, by do niego zadzwonić. - Harry przechodzi przez dziurę w ogrodzeniu. - Iii... jesteśmy na miejscu!

Przed nimi rozciąga się wspaniały widok na Tamizę i panoramę Londynu. Miejsce jest ciche, jakby było wyjęte z baśniowego świata i przeniesione do zwykle zatłoczonego miasta. Louis w zafascynowaniu idzie do przodu, muskając delikatnie dłonią plecy bruneta. Rozchyla lekko usta, wpatrując się w widok przed sobą.   
\- Czyli to jesteś ty? - szepcze po chwili.  
Harry kiwa głową, nie chcąc burzyć chwili. Szatyn bez słowa siada na brzegu wzgórza, opierając brodę na zgiętych kolanach i chłonąc piękno tego, co widzi. Styles siada obok niego, stykając się z nim kolanami i po prostu wsłuchuje się w oddech Louisa i daleki gwar miasta. W pewnym, bliżej nieokreślonym momencie, Tomlinson przenosi wzrok na Harry’ego i już go tam zostawia. Ten widok jest chyba nawet bardziej interesujący niż Londyn - tak samo jak miasto, brunet jest dorobkiem wielu pokoleń. 

Harry wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i włącza nagrywanie. Zamyka oczy, bierze kilka głębokich oddechów i zaczyna śpiewać. Louis przez moment zapomina o oddychaniu. Głos jego byłego ucznia, a-capella, jedynie przy akompaniamencie oddalonych odgłosów życia w mieście, ma w sobie coś niesamowitego. Chłopak plecie melodie wyłącznie za pomocą wokalu, co dla szatyna jest odrobinę niepojęte. Przekrzywia całkowicie głowę, nawet nie próbując udawać, że go nie obserwuje. Styles skacze po oktawach, przechodząc aż do wysokiego falsetu i z uśmiechem otwiera oczy. Tak, idealne słowa do kompozycji, którą zaczął wtedy w fundacji. Wyłącza nagrywanie i odwraca się do Tomlinsona, by zauważyć, że ten otwarcie go obserwuje.  
\- Inspiracja zadziałała? - pyta cicho Louis, nie odrywając swoich oczu od tych zielonych. - To zawsze jest to miejsce czy ludzie też?   
\- Nie wiem... - szepce Harry, pochylając się w przód. Szatyn rozchyla lekko swoje usta, oddychając głęboko i czekając na to, co zrobi dalej Harry. Sam nie chce niczego prowokować, chłopak jest o wiele młodszy od niego i bardzo emocjonalny. Ten wpatruje się w niego intensywnie, z tęsknotą. W końcu jednak leciutko dotyka jego ust swoimi w pocałunku delikatnym niczym muśnięcie wiatru. Tomlinson przymyka swoje oczy, podczas gdy rzęsy rzucają cienie na jego policzkach. Odwzajemnia subtelny pocałunek, karmiąc się pięknem chwili. Harry niemal skomli, odważając się przysunąć bliżej i skraść kilka chwil więcej. Louis wyciąga pomału jedną rękę spod swoich wciąż złączonych kolan i kładzie dłoń na jego policzku, nie chcąc kończyć tej chwili. Harry niemal wtula się w jego dłoń. Dotyk Louisa jest nieomal kojący. Jako nastoletni chłopak fantazjował o tym całe noce, ale rzeczywistość okazuje się jeszcze lepsza. Szatyn całuje go przeciągle, ten ostatni raz, po czym odrywa swoje usta, rozchylając powieki i szukając oczu Stylesa. Ten wpatruje się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, niemal ze strachem. Oblizuje wciąż opuchnięte wargi.  
\- Myślę, że to z kolei było inspirujące dla mnie - mówi lekko zachrypniętym głosem Tomlinson, przesuwając kciukiem po gładkiej skórze jego twarzy.   
\- Wystarczy ci ta jedna? - pyta równie zachrypniętym głosem Harry.  
\- Inspiracji nigdy za dużo. - Uśmiecha się Louis, ponownie zbliżając swoją twarz do jego. - O ile oczywiście zechcesz być moją muzą…   
Harry uśmiecha się i już pewniej sięga po pocałunek. Szatyn wzdycha w jego usta i sunie drugą dłonią po jego szyi, zatrzymując palce w splątanych lokach. Styles zarzuca ręce na jego kark, odwracając się bardziej w jego stronę. Cisza i spokój tego miejsca sprawiają, że znów czuje się jak ten zauroczony dzieciak. Tomlinson znowu przymyka oczy, smakując usta chłopaka i myśli, że chciałby go zabrać do siebie, położyć na fortepianie, i komponować kolejne sonaty, ale tym razem o nim. Harry wspina się na jego kolana, mimo ich sporej różnicy wzrostu. Louis obejmuje dla stabilności jedną ręką jego plecy, spijając z różowych ust wszystko, co ten mu daje.   
Harry odrywa się jedynie na moment, by zaczerpnąć oddech, po czym znów wpija się w jego usta. Szatyn delektuje się pięknem tego zjawiska, obserwując Stylesa spod przymrużonych powiek. Mmm... To zdecydowanie awansuje na jego ulubione zajęcie oprócz gry na fortepianie. Harry zaczyna odczuwać podniecenie. Wierci się na kolanach Louisa. Tomlinson przygryza delikatnie jego wargę, pragnąc zobaczyć pożądanie na tej ślicznej twarzy. Przysuwa go także tak, by ich ciała ściśle do siebie przylegały. Harry’emu wyrywa się naglący jęk. Potrząsa głową i odsuwa się, by na niego spojrzeć, zarumieniony, z rozburzonymi włosami. Louis gładzi jego policzek, wpatrując się w niego z adoracją.   
\- Nawet nie wiesz ile nocy nie przespałem, marząc o tym…  
Szatyn mruga w zaskoczeniu. - Naprawdę? Byłem twoją fantazją?   
\- Tak... chciałem ci się przypodobać za wszelką cenę i im bardziej się starałem, tym bardziej mnie od siebie odsuwałeś.

***  
Louis krytycznym wzrokiem obrzuca ugładzone żelem loki swojego ucznia.  
\- Skoro masz czas na zajmowanie się pierdołami, powinieneś mieć czas na ćwiczenia!  
***

\- Przepraszam. - Tomlinson krzywi się z wyrzutem sumienia. - Ale miałeś 15 lat, kiedy ja 31. Prawdę mówiąc, wciąż jestem dla ciebie za stary.   
\- Jestem legalny. - Harry chichocze. - O ile mnie chcesz - dodaje niepewnie.  
\- Chcę to mało powiedziane - zaczyna Louis, przejeżdżając palcem po linii jego szczęki. - Chcę cię całować, chcę cię podziwiać, chcę komponować o tobie utwory…   
Harry wpatruje się w niego z zachwytem.  
\- Masz mnie, możesz zrobić co tylko chcesz…  
\- Tak? - Szatyn uśmiecha się, przybliżając usta do jego ucha i szepcząc: - Czyli mogę cię zabrać do domu, położyć na moim fortepianie i kochać się z tobą?   
\- Bezcześcić tak cudowny instrument? - Styles zaciska dłoń na jego kolanie. Jest już mocno podniecony.  
\- Bezcześcić…? - Tomlinson kręci głową w zamyśleniu, muskając wargami wrażliwy punkt pod jego uchem. - Bardziej sprawdzić, jakie dźwięki wydają klawisze, gdyby cię na nich posadzić i się w tobie zatapiać…   
\- Chcę cię ujeżdżać - wyznaje zarumieniony. - Ty, siedzący przy fortepianie, a ja na twoich kolanach.  
\- Mamy dużo czasu, na różne nuty… - Louis przejeżdża powoli dłonią po jego boku.   
\- Jeśli będziesz chciał je zagrać... - Harry się do niego przytula.  
Szatyn opiera brodę na jego głowie, wpatrując się w widok z błogą miną. Chyba nie do końca to Zayn miał na myśli, każąc mu naprawić sytuację, ale on nie zamierza narzekać. Jeśli ma być sam, gorzkniejąc jak stary piernik, albo z tym zachwycającym chłopakiem, odkrywając życie na nowo, to zdecydowanie wybiera Harry’ego.   
\- Z przyjemnością. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Następnego poranka Zayn wchodzi do domu szatyna używając własnego zestawu kluczy, pogwizdując pod nosem i niosąc parę siatek z zakupami. Odkłada je do kuchni, po czym pyta głośno: - Louis, jak poszło z Harrym?   
Chce przejść przez salon w stronę jego sypialni, ale zatrzymuje się, widząc Tomlinsona śpiącego z opartą o pulpit fortepianu głową. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie siedzący obok na ławeczce i przytulony do jego pleców Harry, ubrany w jego bluzę i trzymający twarz w jego szyi.   
Mulat upuszcza w szoku swoją puszkę Red Bulla, robiąc głośny hałas w cichym domu. 

Zaraz też na widok Malika radośnie rozszczekuje się labrador Louisa. Harry mamrocze coś pod nosem, otwierając oczy i ziewając potężnie.  
\- Lou? Która godzina? - pyta wciąż zaspany.  
\- Zbyt daleka odkąd mnie ostatnio całowałeś - mamrocze szatyn, nie ruszając się ani o milimetr.   
Harry przysuwa się i niemal na ślepo szuka jego ust. Tomlinson unosi głowę i złącza ich usta w długim pocałunku, kiedy Zayn wydaje z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk, zwracając na siebie ich półprzytomną uwagę.   
Harry odsuwa się, dostrzegając Malika i plączącego się u jego nóg psa.  
\- Oh, cześć Zayn - mówi niemądrze. Nie wie, jak ten zareaguje na ich bliskość.  
Mulat unosi wysoko brwi i przenosi wzrok na Louisa, pytając tylko: - Jak…?   
\- Och, odpuść. - Szatyn wywraca oczami i całuje jeszcze Stylesa w policzek, zanim wstaje, przeciągając się i idąc do kuchni, klepiąc Elizę po głowie, czym powoduje radosne merdanie ogonem i truchtanie za nim. - Och, zrobiłeś zakupy.

Harry od razu czuje się mniej komfortowo zostając sam na sam z Zaynem. Zbiera porozrzucane kartki z nutami. Wczoraj dużo komponowali, jeszcze więcej się całowali i tak jakoś wyszło.  
\- Myślałem, że się nienawidzicie - mówi ostrożnie Malik, podchodząc do niego i pomagając zbierać mu kartki, przy okazji lustrując wzrokiem nuty.   
\- Nie do końca. Byłem nim zauroczony za dzieciaka - przyznaje Styles. - Chyba miałem pretensje, że mnie nie chciał.  
\- Byłeś dzieciakiem. - Zayn przesuwa palcem po jednej z linijek zapisu nutowego, kiwając głową z uznaniem. - Nie musiał być niemiły, ale jednak. Więc… to coś w rodzaju udowodnienia, że możesz go mieć? Jakie masz wobec niego plany? Przelotny romans?   
\- Co? Nie! - Harry podnosi głos oburzony, ale zaraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że Zayn to nie tylko menedżer Louisa, ale też jego przyjaciel i musi o niego dbać. - Żadne uczucie, które trwa niemal siedem lat, nie może spowodować jedynie przelotnego romansu.  
\- Tak, ja nie chcę ci nic sugerować, po prostu… - Mulat unosi na niego wzrok. - Żaden z was pewnie jeszcze o tym nie myśli, ale za dwa lata on skończy czterdziestkę, podczas kiedy ty wciąż będziesz młody. Kolejne sześć lat i kiedy ty dobiegniesz trzydziestki, on będzie już pod pięćdziesiątkę. Nie wiem, na ile poważna relacja to jest, czy wytrzymacie ze sobą chociażby rok, ale znam go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że będzie miał ciągłe kompleksy pod tym względem.   
Harry kiwa tylko głową, nic nie mówiąc. Wpatruje się w trzymane w rękach nuty. Dlaczego Zayn zachowuje się, jakby zrobił coś złego?  
\- Hej, Harry, przepraszam. - Malik odrobinę łagodnieje, dotykając lekko jego przedramienia. - Po prostu się martwię, on… ma spory problem z okazywaniem uczuć, więc, jakby, może to wszystko przelać na ciebie, a gdy coś się między wami popsuje, będzie zdruzgotany. No i myślę też o tobie. Jesteś bardzo młody, nie wolisz kogoś zbliżonego wiekiem?   
\- Jestem młody, ale nie głupi, Zayn - mówi Styles. - Wiem, jaki jest Louis. I mimo to chcę spróbować, tak?  
\- W porządku - odpowiada delikatnie Zayn po dłuższej chwili kontaktu wzrokowego. - Cieszy mnie to, dziczał tu sam, jeśli mam być szczery.   
Harry uśmiecha się pod nosem.  
\- Zawsze taki był. Wolał muzykę od ludzi. Chciałbym, żeby nam wyszło.  
\- Tak, muzyka nigdy nie zawodzi - mówi mulat, robiąc naburmuszoną minę i przedrzeźniając szatyna. - Trzymam za was kciuki.   
\- To prawda! - Śmieje się brunet, odgarniając loczki z twarzy. - Co on tam tak długo robi? - pyta, patrząc w stronę kuchni.  
W tym samym momencie rozlega się głośny hałas pryskania tłuszczem i krzyk Louisa: - Au! Eliza, czy ty to widzisz? Nasz bekon mnie atakuje!   
\- Oho. Lepiej tam pójdę, zanim zrobi sobie krzywdę. Lou, kochanie? - Styles zagląda do kuchni. - Ja przejmę ten bekon, a ty zrób dla nas tosty?  
\- Nie, kochanie, od tostera też lepiej trzymaj się z daleka - dopowiada Malik z krzywym uśmieszkiem, zaglądając młodemu mężczyźnie przez ramię. - Ja zrobię tosty.   
\- Nie jestem dzieckiem - oburza się szatyn, jednak odchodzi od patelni, wyciągając z lodówki parówkę i pokazując ją swojemu psu. - Chodź, Eliza, zimnej parówki chyba nie zepsuję. Masz, jedz.   
Harry sprawnie przejmuje patelnię, przygotowując ich śniadanie. Sięga po jajka i wbija je na bok. Nuci coś pod nosem. Zayn wsuwa chleb do tostera, po czym wystukuje szybką wiadomość do Nialla.

“Wchodzę rano do domu louisa, a tu nasze skarby śpią sobie przytulone przy fortepianie i na powitanie czule się całują. Co o tym myślisz?” 

Harry i Louis przekomarzają się nad kuchenką, chichocząc jak dzieciaki. Telefon wibruje w dłoni Zayna.

„Myślę, że to wspaniale! Harry nigdy nie pozwolił powiedzieć złego słowa na Lou, poza tym bardzo go ceni, nie tylko jako artystę. Jeśli im wyjdzie, to będzie naprawdę super! xx”

Mulat unosi wzrok znad telefonu i patrząc na tę dwójkę, myśli sobie, że cokolwiek to jest, ma szansę przetrwać. Uśmiecha się lekko, kręcąc głową i wykładając ich tosty na talerz. Następnie idzie do salonu pokazać Horanowi wszystkie kartki, które zdążyli już skomponować. 

„Serio, skomponowali to wczoraj?! To jest świetne! xx”

“Wydaje mi się, że napiszą wspólnie cały album, a nie jeden utwór, aha”

„To nie byłoby nawet takie głupie... ich wspólna trasa wyprzedałaby się jak ciepłe bułeczki! Jest szansa na trwałą współpracę?”

Z kuchni słychać pisk i śmiech.  
\- Louis, zostaw mój bekon! Daj Elizie swój!  
\- Ale Harold, spójrz na jej oczy! Widzisz te oczy? Te oczy chcą twojego bekonu!   
Malik przewraca czule oczami, uśmiechając się lekko.

“Niall, myślę, że nawet gdybyśmy nie chcieli współpracy, to trudno byłoby ich teraz oderwać od siebie. Są w tym momencie jak zakochańce z reklamy margaryny śniadaniowej czy innego gówna, przysięgam. Jestem pewien, że gdybym powiedział louisowi że ma jechać w trasę bez niego, to by we mnie rzucił swoim butem, co oznacza u niego kategoryczne nie.”

\- Louis! - Rozlega się kolejny krzyk.

„Pilnuj, żeby to wszystko się teraz nie rozpadło.”

“... dlaczego to zawsze muszę być ja?”

\- Harry! - odkrzykuje Tomlinson. - Psy potrzebują mięsa do prawidłowego rozwoju, trochę zrozumienia! 

„Bo są u Louisa w domu?”

\- Ja też potrzebuję mięsa!

“Niall, wiem, że się tak nie zachowują, ale są dorośli, nie możemy ich pilnować na każdym kroku” 

\- Przepraszam - śmieje się Louis. - Już, ciebie też nakarmię. 

„Czemu nie? Harry ciągle potrzebuje opieki”.

\- To, że jesteś starszy nie oznacza, że możesz mnie traktować z góry!

“Niall, ale bez przesady, dajmy im trochę prywatności. Do sypialni też im wejdziesz?”

\- No chodź na kolanka, nakarmię cię, będzie romantycznie! 

"Tego moje oczy mogłyby nie przeżyć xx"

\- Auć, puszczaj mnie, krasnalu!

“Moje też, dlatego chyba ich zostawię…” 

\- Jak ty mnie nazwałeś?!   
Zayn zagląda niepewnie do kuchni, by zobaczyć labradorkę zjadającą śniadanie z talerza Stylesa i Louisa, który zrzuca właśnie swojego chłopca z kolan i próbuje dźgnąć go widelcem w oko.   
\- Erm… - odchrząkuje, przestępując niekomfortowo z nogi na nogę. - Ja już was zostawię samych…   
\- Zayn, powiedz mu coś! - jęczy płaczliwie Harry, unikając widelca i próbując połaskotać szatyna.  
\- Louis, przedziurawisz mu oko - zwraca mu uwagę mulat.   
\- Beethoven komponował na głucho, to on da radę na ślepo - rzuca tylko przez ramię Tomlinson, uśmiechając się.   
\- Cóż, Harry, sam chciałeś spróbować. - Malik wzrusza ramionami i czym szybciej ulatnia się z willi.   
\- Dzięki, Malik!

Harry'emu w końcu udaje się zrzucić z siebie Louisa i przygwoździć go do podłogi. Zawisa nad nim z diabelskim uśmieszkiem.  
\- Harold - zaczyna szatyn pokojowym tonem.   
\- I co, teraz nie jesteś już taki odważny, hm? - mruczy Harry z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.   
\- Jesteś większy, a ja myślę logicznie - mówi Tomlinson, starając się niepostrzeżenie przesunąć rękę z widelcem w stronę jego krocza.   
\- Louis, widzę twoją rękę - grozi Styles.  
\- Jaką rękę? - Louis trzepocze niewinnie rzęsami, unosząc głowę i przybliżając swoją twarz do tej bruneta. - Nie wiem nic o żadnej ręce.   
\- Tej z widelcem. Odłóż go, a dostaniesz nagrodę - kusi Harry.  
\- Nagrodę…? - Szatyn mruży podejrzliwie oczy. - Muszę wiedzieć najpierw jakiego rodzaju nagrodę.   
\- To niespodzianka. Lubisz przecież niespodzianki - zachęca Styles.  
\- Wcale nie. - Louis unosi brwi. - Z ludźmi to ja wolę mieć wszystko wyłuszczone czarno na białym.   
\- Nawet ze mną? - Harry robi minę zbitego szczeniaczka.  
\- … Uch, cholera. - Szatyn przewraca oczami, wypuszczając z dłoni widelec. - Obym nie pożałował.   
\- Nie pożałujesz - obiecuje brunet i pochyla się do jego ust, wciągając go w słodki pocałunek. Tomlinson uśmiecha się lekko, zaplatając ręce na jego karku i ciesząc się ustami chłopaka. Mógłby zawsze dostawać takie nagrody zamiast sterty statuetek, które spakował w karton i zaniósł na strych, a to tylko dlatego, że Zayn zabronił mu je wyrzucić.   
\- I jak? - pyta Harry, gdy już odrywa się od jego ust.  
\- Przyjemna nagroda - mówi Louis, wciąż się uśmiechając i kładąc dłoń na jego policzku.   
\- Mówiłem, że ci się spodoba... - mruczy Styles, wtulając się w jego dłoń.  
\- Mhm… - odpowiada szatyn, głaskając go kciukiem. - Będę musiał częściej doprowadzać do takich sytuacji.   
\- Lepiej nie, zawsze możesz po prostu poprosić. Nie umiem ci odmówić.  
Niebieskie oczy rozświetlają się na to wyznanie, a jego wąskie usta chcą ponownie zetknąć się z tymi drugimi, gdy szczęśliwa labradorka wpycha się między ich dwójkę, opierając się przednimi łapami o klatkę piersiową Tomlinsona i liżąc obojga po twarzach.   
\- Eliza! - Harry odpycha psa ze śmiechem i opiera się o pierś Louisa. Wzdycha szczęśliwy. - Chodź, zagramy coś.  
\- To zejdź ze mnie, wielkoludzie - parska szatyn, mrużąc oczy ze szczęścia. - Obawiam się, że powstanie jakaś przesłodzona bagatela.   
\- Oh, nie jedna! Musimy dostarczyć kilka nowych powodów twoim sąsiadom, tak? - mówi chłopak, zsuwając się z niego.  
\- Umilanie ich życia jest celem mojego życia. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się sarkastycznie, podnosząc się z podłogi. - Próbuję nawet nauczyć Elizę wyć pod melodię, żeby mieli czego posłuchać.   
Harry wybucha śmiechem.  
\- Jesteś okropny, Lou!  
\- Ja? - Louis przykłada w urazie dłoń do piersi. - To ty jesteś okropny. Założę się, że jesteś jednym z tych sąsiadów, który robi zakupy dla staruszek i wyprowadza ich psy.   
\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - Styles marszczy brwi. Był aż tak oczywisty?  
\- Zawsze byłeś definicją człowieka z kampanii "Uczynni i dobrzy". - Szatyn się uśmiecha. 

***  
Louis czeka na swojego ucznia w salonie, zanurzając usta w szklance wody, o którą poprosił Robina.   
\- Przepraszam cię, Louis, powinniśmy uprzedzić, że Harry może się trochę spóźnić. Zawsze w swoje urodziny odwiedza dom spokojnej starości.  
Zupełnie, jakby jego urodziny nie były stricte jego świętem, nawet wtedy musi być miły dla innych - myśli Louis, ale kiwa tylko głową.   
***

\- W końcu muszę nadrabiać za dwóch, tak? - Śmieje się brunet i trąca go w bok, zanim idzie do fortepianu w salonie.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak skończyłeś ze mną. - Tomlinson nieco się waha, przystając w progu i drapiąc swój łokieć. - Jakby, mam na myśli, co z karmą? Los powinien ci się odwdzięczyć, a nie karać.   
\- I odwdzięczył. - Harry posyła mu zakochany uśmiech i siada do instrumentu.  
Louis marszczy brwi i kręci głową, podchodząc do swojego ukochanego fortepianu i przejeżdżając dłonią po czarnej, lśniącej klapie. Po chwili unosi wzrok na chłopaka, podziwiając widok.   
Harry przegląda ich wczorajsze kompozycje.  
\- To jest naprawdę dobre! - mówi z entuzjazmem, podsuwając mu kartkę pod nos.  
\- Tak, ekspozycja wyszła nam ładnie, ale musieliśmy przysypiać, bo w przetworzeniu niezbyt wyraźnie zarysowaliśmy dominantę tonacji głównej. - Szatyn studiuje uważnie zapis nutowy i krzywi się nieznacznie. - To wymaga sporej korekty.   
\- A jakby tak... - Styles przerzuca kolejne kartki ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Wziąć dominantę tonacji głównej z tego? - Podaje mu drugą kartkę. - To może nie byłoby standardowe brzmienie, ale myślę, że ciekawe....  
\- Spróbujmy. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami i siada obok niego, stawiając na podstawce obie kartki.   
Harry przegrywa początek, co chwilę nanosząc jeszcze drobne poprawki. Louis przymyka lekko powieki, słuchając uważnie. Podczas kiedy on sam poprawia swoje kompozycje po to, by były zachwycająco piękne i idealne, Styles poprawia je po to, by jeszcze bardziej trafiały w serce, przez co nadaje ich muzyce głębi.   
W końcu chłopak gra ostateczną wersję.  
\- Co myślisz? - pyta, patrząc na Louisa.  
Szatyn rozchyla powoli powieki i mówi ostrożnie oraz z namysłem: - Myślę, że ten kontrast jest oszałamiający. Ja, ze swoją klasyką i chłodnym perfekcjonizmem, plus ty, nowatorski i ciepły. Ale jest w tym wszystkim coś, co to ładnie spaja.   
Harry rozświetla się niczym dwustuwatowa żarówka.  
\- Co z końcówką? Przejście z ekspozycji jest oszałamiające, ale trzeba to jakoś ładnie zakończyć... - Przygryza końcówkę długopisu.  
\- Racja, ta repryza jest zbyt jednolita… Hmm… A gdyby dodać tu ten element? - Tomlinson przygryza dolną wargę i przykłada palce do klawiszy, grając parę nut, które według niego wprowadzają nastrój nadziei, że to, co jest, nie przeminie i będzie szczęśliwie trwać.   
\- A jakbyś zagrał to tonację niżej? Żeby nie zmieniać jej tak od razu, dać tylko szczyptę…  
Louis unosi wysoko brwi, ale, wbrew swemu zwyczajowi zrobienia awantury, gdy ktoś go poprawia, bez słowa gra fragment tak, jak polecił Harry.   
\- Uuuh, sam już nie wiem, obie brzmią dobrze! - Harry łapie się za włosy.  
\- Harry, spokojnie. - Szatyn marszczy brwi, chwytając go za brodę i kierując jego twarz w swoją stronę. - Ok, będzie tak: zrobię teraz to, a ty w trakcie tego poczujesz, co jest lepsze dla naszej sonaty.  
Po czym przystawia rękę z powrotem do klawiszy i zaczyna grać, całując Stylesa.   
Styles z westchnieniem zarzuca mu ręce na szyję i odwzajemnia pocałunek, wsłuchując się jeszcze raz w obie wersje. Jęczy z niezadowoleniem, gdy Louis się odsuwa.  
\- Zmień tonację na wyższą na sam koniec - decyduje.  
\- Na znak twoich krzyków, gdy będziesz dochodził? - Tomlinson uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od żarciku.   
\- A kto powiedział, że to właśnie ja będę krzyczał?  
\- Ktoś, kto nigdy nie jest na dole. - Louis z obojętną miną przerzuca kolejne kartki ich kompozycji.   
\- Bycie na dole nie jest żadną ujmą na honorze, Lou…  
\- Nie mówię, że jest. Po prostu tego nie robię. - Szatyn odkłada kartki, nie znajdując tam nic, czym chciałby się teraz zająć.   
\- Okej - mówi po prostu Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Zrobiło mu się raczej nieprzyjemnie, po oświadczeniu Tomlinsona.  
Louis zaciska usta i wstaje od fortepianu. - Idę pod prysznic.   
\- Jasne... - Harry z westchnieniem łapie nuty i zaczyna wprowadzać ich poprawki. Zostawia je jednak po kilku chwilach. Jakoś stracił wenę.

Tymczasem szatyn stoi nieruchomo pod prysznicem, wsłuchując się w szum wody. Dobry humor się skończył, typowy Louis wrócił. 

Brunet nie bardzo wie, co ze sobą zrobić, bazgrze więc bezmyślnie po kartce.

Po kilkunastu minutach Tomlinson wychodzi spod prysznica, przepasany jedynie ręcznikiem w biodrach i z kapiącą z włosów wodą. Ignoruje Harry’ego i wychodzi na taras. Harry unosi na niego wzrok. Coś ściska go boleśnie w piersi, gdy mija go bez słowa.  
\- Mam już sobie iść? - pyta jego plecy.  
\- Jak chcesz. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, wyciągając spomiędzy ozdobnych kwiatków ukrytą przed Zaynem paczkę papierosów. - Nie wyganiam cię, jeśli o to pytasz.   
\- Tak właśnie się czuję - mamrocze Styles.  
\- Po prostu nie zawsze jestem dobrym towarzyszem - wzdycha ciężko szatyn, przeczesując włosy palcami, a następnie podpalając papierosa. - Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić.   
\- Jeśli potrzebujesz przestrzeni, czy coś, powiedz, nie ignoruj mnie.  
\- W porządku. - Tomlinson kiwa pomału głową, odwracając się w jego stronę. - Przepraszam, dawno nie byłem w żadnej… relacji.   
\- Nie szkodzi. Po prostu nie zamykaj się przede mną, dobrze? - Brunet podchodzi do niego powoli, wyciągając rękę by dotknąć jego ramienia.  
\- Spróbuję. - Louis przygryza dolną wargę, po czym zaciąga się papierosem, wpatrując się w horyzont. - Czasem po prostu… czuję się taki mały i nic nieznaczący.   
\- Dlaczego? - Harry obejmuje go, patrząc na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Bo bez muzyki jestem nikim. A to nie ja tworzę muzykę, ona sama przeze mnie przemawia. - Szatyn przymyka oczy, kuląc się nieco w jego ramionach. - To trochę przytłaczające momentami. Kocham ją, ale zamienia mnie w potwora.   
\- Nie jesteś potworem Louis, co ty opowiadasz? - Styles przytula go. - Czasami bywasz szorstki, fakt, ale wszystko to dotyczy muzyki, chcesz by była perfekcyjna i to w pewnym sensie jest piękne...  
\- Co jest piękne? - Tomlinson kręci głową, ocierając się o własną bluzę, ale przesiąkniętą już zapachem bruneta. - Że zapominam jeść i się myć, gdy wpadnę w szał tworzenia? Że przez to wszystko nie mam wcale kontaktu ze swoją rodziną? Bo w moim życiu nie ma miejsca na nic poza muzyką? To jest piękne, Harry?   
\- Że poświęciłeś się jej w stu procentach i właściwie podporządkowałeś jej całe swoje życie. To ogromne wyrzeczenie i nie jest łatwo tak po prostu przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Małymi kroczkami, Lou. - Brunet cmoka go w policzek.  
\- To dlatego Zayn był w takim szoku - rzuca po dłuższej chwili Louis, wyrzucając papierosa, który i tak się już sam wypalił w jego palcach. - Bo wpuszczam kogoś do mojego życia.   
\- Nie chcę wywierać na tobie presji, czy coś. Muzyka wciąż może być najważniejsza. Zobaczmy co z tego wyjdzie, w porządku?  
\- Pewnie. - Szatyn w końcu się uśmiecha. Leciutko, ale jednak. Rzuca chłopakowi powłóczyste spojrzenie i kiwa głową.   
Harry chichocze i całuje go.  
\- Chodź, dokończymy nuty.


	4. Rozdział 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson uczył Harry’ego Stylesa gry na fortepianie, gdy ten był jeszcze nieopierzonym szczeniakiem. Teraz Harry ma 22 lata i właśnie wypuścił swój debiutancki singiel, który przyniósł mu rozgłos, więc Tomlinson nie miałby nic przeciwko bukietowi kwiatów w podzięce. Ewentualnie młodemu, długowłosemu mężczyźnie w swoim łóżku. Oraz każdym innym aspekcie życia.   
> Albo: Harry ma małą obsesję na punkcie swojego mistrza i jego fantazje w końcu się spełniają.   
> !Opowiadanie może zawierać śladowe ilości wykorzystania Nialla i Zayna jako pośredników oraz Nicka w roli Tego Złego.

Spędzają nad nimi kolejne kilka godzin i kiedy żaden z nich nie ma już nic do dodania, jadą wspólnie do studia, by zacząć nagrywać. Brunet znajduje w schowku samochodu Louisa popową płytę i całą drogę śpiewa piosenki, pisząc przy okazji do ich managerów, że jadą do studia.  
\- Nie lubię prowadzić. - Tomlinson się krzywi. - Zayn ma mi wozić dupę, za co mu płacę?   
\- Dobrze, następnym razem ja prowadzę. - Styles śmieje się, dotykając jego dłoni leżącej na drążku do zmiany biegów.  
\- Anioł, nie człowiek - chwali go Louis, uśmiechając się szeroko i zjeżdżając na parking za budynkiem studia. Harry całuje go słodko, zanim wysiada, krzycząc: „kto ostatni, ten stawia kolację!” i biegnie w stronę studia. Szatyn śmieje się i wychodzi z samochodu, przewracając czule oczami. Zamyka auto i idzie normalnym tempem w stronę studia, odbierając wiadomość od menedżera, że zaraz będzie. Harry czeka już na niego w środku z Niallem, zaśmiewając się z czegoś niemal do łez.  
\- Louis, nie uwierzysz! - krzyczy, gdy tylko go widzi. - Nialler umówił się na randkę! RANDKĘ, rozumiesz? - chichocze obsesyjnie. - Jest szefem kuchni, czy coś?  
\- Harold, złośliwcu! - Tomlinson szczypie go w tyłek, po czym zwraca się do blondyna: - Chcesz nam coś o tym opowiedzieć?  
\- Nie mam wam nic do powiedzenia. - Niall nabiera wody w usta.  
\- Lou, no ale sam przyznaj! - skarży się Harry.  
\- Co mam przyznać? - śmieje się Louis, kręcąc głową. - Harry, nasi menedżerowie też mają swoje życie. Muszą odpocząć raz czasem od opiekowania się nami, obojętnie czy na przypadkowym seksie w klubie czy na randkowaniu.   
\- To nie jest przypadkowy seks! - Oburza się Niall.  
\- Oczywiście skarbie, najpierw musiałbyś ją upić. - Styles głaszcze Nialla po głowie w protekcjonalnym geście.  
\- Niall powiedziałby ci, gdyby to było coś poważniejszego, nie sądzisz? - Szatyn z lekkim uśmiechem i pobłażliwym tonem podpuszcza Irlandczyka.   
\- Oczywiście, że... hej! To nie fair! Ty też jesteś przeciwko mnie? - Horan patrzy na Louisa skrzywdzonym wzrokiem.  
\- Przepraszam, mam słabość do tego chłopaka - śmieje się wesoło Tomlinson, obejmując w pasie Harry’ego. - Nie no, ja rozumiem, nie chcesz zapeszać.   
\- Nic wam nie powiem! - Obraża się Niall.  
\- Oh, przecież wiesz, że cię wspieramy, słoneczko! Więc? Gdzie ją zabierasz? Do Nando’s na romantyczną kolację? - pyta ze śmiechem brunet.  
\- Nie! - Sfrustrowany Niall trąca go łokciem. - Nie kpij. Zabierałem się do tego kilka miesięcy... - Wzdycha.  
\- Właśnie, Harold. - Louis karci go lekko. - Sam dopiero po siedmiu latach wyznałeś mi, że coś do mnie czujesz, nie masz prawa się z niego nabijać.   
\- To coś zupełnie innego! Nie miałem z tobą stałego kontaktu!  
\- Ja z nią też! - mówi od razu Niall. - Teoretycznie...  
\- Ha! Sam widzisz!  
\- Ale to też inna sytuacja!  
\- Harry! - śmieje się szatyn niedowierzająco, chwytając go za policzki i całując, żeby się zamknął. Bawi go zachowanie Stylesa, jest niemożliwy.   
\- Co? - mamrocze Harry, wtulając się w niego i wzdychając.  
\- Mieliście coś nagrywać, a nie się migdalić! - żali się Niall. - Co tam naskrobaliście?  
\- Sonatę… Och. Jak ją nazwiemy, Harry? - Tomlinson patrzy na młodszego chłopaka pytająco.   
\- Nie mam pojęcia... Hoping for the best? - Brunet marszczy brwi. - Zagrajmy, może Niall albo Zayn nam coś podpowiedzą. - Kiwa głową do wchodzącego właśnie mulata.  
\- Louis, ile razy mam ci mówić, że nie możesz mnie stawiać w takich sytuacjach, że nagle przyjeżdżasz sobie do studia nagrywać? - wyrzuca z siebie sfrustrowany Malik, ściskając zbyt mocno papierowy kubek kawy. - Takie rzeczy się ustala wcześniej, a nie przyjeżdżasz sobie z dupy i: Zayn, załatwiaj mi salę.   
\- Erm… - Louis patrzy niepewnie na niego, po czym przenosi wzrok na Horana. - Ale Niall chyba zdążył nam coś zarezerwować, tak…?   
Niall kiwa głową.  
\- Jedna będzie wolna za... - zerka na zegarek - dwanaście minut.  
\- Widzisz? - Szatyn uśmiecha się triumfalnie. - Teraz mam jakby dwóch menedżerów, wyluzuj. Zdążysz jeszcze wypić swoją kawę.  
\- Ludzie, naprawdę poważnie traktuję tę współpracę, ok? Musimy wymyślić całą promocję. - Zayn masuje swoje czoło zmęczonym gestem. - Jakim recenzentom wysłać demo, jakiej gazecie zlecić artykuł na wasz temat, jakiemu portalowi udzielić wywiadu, na jakiej gali się pokażecie…   
\- Zaynie - Niall klepie jego ramię. - To ja zajmę się muzyką, a ty możesz ogarnąć promocję. - Uśmiecha się nieco bezczelnie.  
\- Jasne! - parska mulat. - Zrzuć na mnie całą brudną robotę. Młody człowieku, Louis jest moim jedynym podopiecznym, nigdy nie musiałem zajmować się takimi bzdurami, bo syczał na mnie, jak chciałem zrobić coś poza muzyką.   
\- To źle, że chcą zrobić coś razem? Spójrz tylko na nich! - Zachwyca się blondyn. - To może być naprawdę dobra historia.  
\- Malik, stresujesz się? - śmieje się Tomlinson. - To o to chodzi?   
\- Po prostu chcę, żeby wszystko grało jak w zegarku, w porządku? - frustruje się Zayn.  
\- Będzie. Trochę spontaniczności jeszcze nikogo nie zabiło. Niall robi to cały czas! - Śmieje się Styles.  
\- Dlatego byłem w stanie załatwić nam salę. - Wzrusza ramionami Horan. - Wszyscy tutaj wiedzą, że Harry decyduje o nagraniach w ciągu kilku sekund. Dajmy im nagrywać, a promocją zajmiemy się później, razem. W porządku?  
\- Jasne, to po prostu dużo na głowie, stresuję się - wzdycha mulat.   
\- Hmm… Nie dość, że my jesteśmy kompletnymi przeciwieństwami, to jeszcze nasi menedżerowie są - śmieje się Louis.   
\- Dogadają się. - Harry uśmiecha się do Louisa. - Mam nadzieję…  
\- Na pewno mówisz o nas? - prycha Malik, dopijając swoją kawę i wrzucając kubek do kosza na śmieci.   
\- Hej! Mi też chodzi o ich dobro! - protestuje Niall. - Okej, studio się zwolniło, możecie iść nagrywać.  
\- Niall, jesteś po inżynierii dźwięku? - pyta Zayn, idąc za nim. - Louis nienawidzi pracować z obcymi ludźmi, a nasz inżynier jest teraz w Paryżu.   
\- Tak, a co? - pyta idąc za Harrym i Louisem.  
\- Cóż, ciebie zdaje się lubić, a nie chcę też ściągać przypadkowych ludzi, bo się irytuje, że go nie rozumieją i wszystko psują, i odmawia współpracy - wzdycha cierpiętniczo mulat.   
\- Serio jest tak trudny we współpracy? Na twoim miejscu już dawno bym zrezygnował. Harry... jest inny, współpraca z nim jest prosta i łatwa, wiecznie szczęśliwy, nigdy nie narzeka, ciągle żartuje…  
\- Domyślam się. - Malik patrzy w plecy głośno śmiejącego się bruneta. - Mam nadzieję, że przebywanie z nim pozytywnie na niego wpłynie. Louis jest po prostu… bardzo specyficzny. On nie lubi ludzi, pozwala zbliżać się nielicznym. Dostaje szału, gdy coś idzie nie po jego myśli. Jest bardzo wymagający, dlatego jest moim jedynym podopiecznym. Czasem mam go dość, ale on jest geniuszem, satysfakcja z każdego kolejnego albumu jest naprawdę ogromna, nie mógłbym sobie odpuścić bycia częścią takiej sztuki.   
\- Harry bardzo podziwia za to Louisa, wiesz? - mówi Niall z czułym uśmiechem. - Nigdy nie pozwolił powiedzieć o nim złego słowa i zawsze podkreślał, że to geniusz. Mam nadzieję, że ta współpraca jakoś złagodzi Louisa? - Kręci głową, siadając za pulpitem z milionem przycisków.  
\- W ich przypadku to coś więcej niż współpraca, więc też mam taką nadzieję. - Zayn siada obok Irlandczyka z lekkim uśmiechem, obserwując parę muzyków goszczącymi się za szybą.   
\- Dobra chłopcy, przygotujcie się i opowiedzcie mi trochę o tej kompozycji!  
Louis zasiada przy fortepianie i zaczyna go stroić, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.   
\- Właśnie Harry, jestem ciekawy, jak ty to widzisz - podchwytuje mulat, pocierając swój zarost z zainteresowaniem.   
\- Więc... to jest sonata - wyjaśnia brunet. - Na początku trochę melancholijna, potem trochę durów, by na koniec skończyć znowu molami. Wbrew pozorom jest dość wesoła i... dająca nadzieję?  
\- Widzę… - Malik mruży oczy z namysłem. - Symbolizuje coś?   
Harry uśmiecha się nieśmiało, dotykając ręki Louisa. Szatyn unosi na niego dość nieobecny wzrok, a jego wyraz twarzy od razu łagodnieje, gdy ich oczy się spotykają. Odwzajemnia uśmiech, nie zwracając uwagi na sokoli wzrok swojego menedżera.   
\- Harry naprawdę jest w nim zakochany - stwierdza z czułością Niall. - Jeśli to sonata o nich, powinniśmy to jakoś wykorzystać przy promocji.  
\- Myślisz, że to to? - Zayn przygryza wargę, obserwując ich. - Nie rzucałbym wielkimi słowami na samym początku… Pozostałbym raczej przy kontraście ich osobowości i światów. Louis nie dzieli się swoim prywatnym życiem z publiką.   
\- Harry zupełnie odwrotnie. Widziałeś jego twittera? - Śmieje się tleniony blondyn. - Można by nawiązać do tego, że to sonata o miłości i nadziei, ale nie mówić wprost, że chodzi o nich. Wiesz, nutka tajemnicy?  
\- Widziałem, wszyscy mogą się dowiedzieć, co robi w danej chwili. - Mulat kręci głową z rozbawieniem. - To nie przejdzie z Louisem. Ale masz rację, można by to promować na atmosferze tajemnicy. Ludzie będą się chcieli dowiedzieć, co ich inspirowało.   
\- Nie każdy chce wystawiać swoje życie na widok publiczny i ja to całkowicie rozumiem. - Horan ustawia kilka przełączników. - Harry, kochanie, możesz mi coś na szybko zagrać? - Kiwa w skupieniu głową i ustawia poziomy dźwięku. - Dzięki - mówi i odwraca się do Malika. - Wiesz, każdy się zorientuje, że to miłosna sonata, tak różna od zwykłej twórczości Louisa i zaczną węszyć.  
\- Nie wszystko będą musieli węszyć sami, koniecznie musimy to promować na zasadzie uczeń i mistrz. - Zayn wzrusza ramionami. - Zresztą wydaje mi się, że jeśli przyjdzie do jakiegoś publicznego wyjścia albo wywiadu, Harry i tak nie będzie umiał ukryć co do niego czuje. Na początku myślałem, że go nie cierpi, ale potem coś się odblokowało, nie wiem. Ciężko zrozumieć artystę, huh?   
\- Ale jeśli Louis wciąż będzie tak oziębły, mogą zacząć się czegoś doszukiwać... - Niall wzdycha. - Możecie zaczynać chłopcy!  
\- Nie wiem, jestem menedżerem, a nie PR-owcem - jęczy mulat, chowając twarz w dłoniach.   
Louis pstryka palcami i ustawia je na klawiaturze, czekając na swojego towarzysza. Harry bierze oddech i przysiada się do szatyna, po czym kiwa głową.  
Niall wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Macie PR-owca?  
\- Nie. Nie ukrywajmy, że mimo pieniędzy i szacunku w branży, muzyka Louisa nie jest mainstreamowa. Nie ma publicznych kont na portalach społecznościowych, nie ma piszczących fanek, nie ma jego zdjęć w plotkarskich magazynach. Nigdy nie potrzebowaliśmy PR-owca tak naprawdę. - Malik pociera zmęczonym gestem oczy. - Ale teraz, przez współpracę z Harrym, będziemy pod ostrzałem, czyż nie?   
Muzycy zaczynają grać stworzoną wspólnie muzykę, napełniając studio niemalże magicznymi dźwiękami.   
\- Coż, podejrzewam, że nasz PR-owiec może wziąć to na siebie - mówi szeptem Niall, wprowadzając drobne poprawki.  
\- Ale chcę mieć, jakby, prawo autoryzacji jego planów? Nie chcę, żeby ustawiono Louisa w zbyt miękkim świetle mimo wszystko, bo on nie jest taki - mamrocze Zayn, kiwając głową na swojego podopiecznego, który gra melodię ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i chłodnym skupieniem.   
\- Rozumiem. Pogadam z kim trzeba i dam ci znać, okej? - mówi blondyn z zamkniętymi oczami, wsłuchany w muzykę. - To jest naprawdę dobre…  
\- Cóż, Louis ma tendencję do perfekcyjnego szlifowania, więc to musiało być dobre. Ale jednak czuć w tym prawdziwe serce, to z pewnością wkład Harry’ego… - Mulat pociera zarost w zamyśleniu i mruży oczy, obserwując dwójkę pianistów.   
\- Są razem genialni, prawda? - Uśmiecha się Horan.  
\- Tak, ja… - Malik szuka odpowiednich słów. - Mam wrażenie, że są tak różni, że muzyka to jedyne, w czym są w stanie się dogadać, jeśli mam być szczery.   
\- Ale co ciekawe nie próbują ze sobą walczyć, tylko to się jakoś ze sobą zazębia i harmonizuje. Magia.  
Louis zaciska oczy i przebiera palcami po klawiszach, przelewając w muzykę całego siebie, swoje wszystkie wahania i obawy, ale także zachwyt swoją nową muzą. Rozkręca się coraz bardziej, pozostawiając jednak miejsce do popisu dla Harry’ego, przez co jego menedżer tylko kręci głową i obserwuje go z niemą fascynacją. Brunet dopełnia jego muzykę w każdym jednym aspekcie, wchodząc z mocniejszym brzmieniem, kiedy Louis gra delikatniej i ustępując mu miejsca, gdy wchodzi mocniej. Kołysze się lekko, dając się ponieść muzyce.  
Niall niemal podskakuje na krześle z zachwytu. Zayn kładzie uspokajająco dłoń na jego udzie, rozchylając usta w podziwie. Nigdy nie słyszał czegoś piękniejszego. Jasne, muzyka Tomlinsona była zachwycająca, ale chłodna, odzwierciedlająca jego samego. Teraz pojawiło się w tym wszystkim wielkie uczucie, z którego prawdopodobnie szatyn nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy. Nie ma szans, by krytycy tego nie wyłapali…   
\- To jest niesamowite... Chcę demo - jęczy cicho Niall. - Zaynie, słyszysz, jak chłód Tomlinsona rozpływa się pod dźwiękami Harry'ego? - pyta z napięciem. Chyba naprawdę będzie musiał ściągnąć cały PR.

***  
\- I co, to już koniec? - pyta Louis, mierząc chłopaka przy pianinie surowym spojrzeniem.  
\- Miałem dzisiaj sprawdzian i uczyłem się do niego, ale ćwiczyłem całą noc i udało mi się zapamiętać tyle.  
Szatyn powstrzymuje lekki uśmiech, patrząc na zawstydzonego chłopaka i kiwa tylko głową, utrzymując poważny wyraz twarzy.  
\- To wciąż za mało.  
***

\- Jak w filmie - śmieje się oczarowany mulat, gdy za szybą niebieskie oczy spotykają te zielone, rozświetlając się i nie tracąc rytmu, sprawiając jednak wrażenie, jakby lód się właśnie kruszył. - Mam wrażenie, że za każdym kolejnym razem będą grać to coraz lepiej, niesamowite.   
\- Ale to niestety nie przypomina relacji uczeń-mistrz. - Niall wzdycha, patrząc jak chłopaki kończą grać i Harry odchyla głowę, śmiejąc się z czystą radością.  
\- Nie potrafią zbytnio się kryć… - Malik oblizuje wargi z namysłem. - Może pójdziemy jednak w klimat mistrz i jego muza?   
Louis kręci głową z lekkim uśmiechem, wpatrując się w długowłosego chłopaka jak w obrazek.   
\- Skontaktuje się dzisiaj z naszym zespołem i dam ci znać, okej? Nie chcę, żeby ludzie zaczęli zbyt głęboko węszyć.  
\- To było niesamowite, Lou! - zachwyca się Styles, rzucając mu się na szyję ze śmiechem. - Jesteś niesamowity, dokładnie tak, jak pamiętam! - mówi z zarumienionymi policzkami i błyszczącymi oczami.

***  
Chłopak z burzą loczków w niedopasowanym garniturze stoi pod sceną, zawzięcie klaszcząc i obserwując jak Louis wstaje od fortepianu, kiwa nieznacznie głową i schodzi ze sceny. Próbuje przepchnąć się za kulisy, ale jego mentor nie zaszczyca go nawet jednym spojrzeniem, ściskając dłoń ochroniarza i znikając za rogiem.  
***

\- A ty dokładnie tak słodki, jak pamiętam. - Szatyn wpatruje się w jego oczy z bliska, wsuwając palec w jeden z jego dołeczków. - Ciężko było opierać się twojemu urokowi, mały.   
\- Ja to pamiętam trochę inaczej - droczy się Harry.  
\- Ale to nie jest dłużej ważne. - Tomlinson przeczesuje delikatnie jego długie włosy. - Teraz możemy tworzyć nowe wspomnienia, huh?   
\- Jeśli tylko chcesz... - Brunet oblizuje usta i całuje go delikatnie.  
\- Hej, gołąbeczki! - Przerywa im Niall. - Skończyliście już?  
Louis wystawia tylko w górę środkowy palec, kontynuując pocałunek. Zayn jedynie wzdycha, patrząc na nich z lekką zazdrością.   
Niall się śmieje, wyciągając telefon i dzwoniąc do ich PR-u.   
\- Możecie już zmykać, nic tu po was, wymieniajcie się śliną u któregoś z was! - Przysiada do pulpitu, zacierając ręce.  
\- Racja, każda minuta tutaj kosztuje! - warczy mulat, pukając w szybę, na co szatyn przewraca oczami i odrywa się od Stylesa.   
\- Akurat o koszty nie musisz się martwić, Harry ma prywatnego dźwiękowca - mówi blondyn, nie odrywając oczu do pulpitu, podczas gdy obaj pianiści wychodzą. - Goście od PRu będą za dwadzieścia minut, możesz tu poczekać, ale skocz mi po coś do jedzenia.  
\- Co? - oburza się Malik, zakładając buntowniczo ramiona na piersi. - Dlaczego ja mam ci skoczyć po coś do jedzenia? Nie jestem twoim chłopcem na posyłki!  
\- Ale to ja teraz odwalam całą robotę. Trzy cheesburgery, nuggetsy i duże frytki, dzięki. Dam ci później wersję demo.  
\- Trzy? - Zayn mruga w oszołomieniu.   
\- Jestem głodny. - Horan wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Tyle to Louis nie zjada przez cały tydzień - mamrocze mulat, ale wstaje i wychodzi. To nie tak, że naprzeciwko studia nie ma McDonald’sa.   
Niall bierze się za dopracowywanie utworu. Czuje w kościach, że to będzie majstersztyk, a krytycy oszaleją z zachwytu. No, a później ma randkę.

Dwadzieścia minut później sfrustrowany Malik niesie dwie brązowe torby, przytrzymując je brodą, a w drugiej ręce trzyma kartonową podstawkę z napojami, przeklinając pod nosem na plebejskie sieciówki i głupi system z numerami, gdzie pierwszy w kolejce jest tak naprawdę ostatni. Dobrze, że w studio są automatyczne drzwi, bo nie wie, jakby sobie poradził z ich otwarciem. Wpatrując się uważnie w chwiejącą się torbę z jego zamówieniem, wchodzi do sali, w której czeka na niego Horan, wpadając niespodziewanie w umięśnione ciało.  
To podskakuje zaskoczone, odwracając się, by ukazać zmartwioną twarz.  
\- Wybacz! - mówi, odbierając od niego tacę. - Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Czy wy nie macie tu faktycznie jakiegoś chłopca na posyłki? - warczy Zayn, ignorując męski głos i zrzucając papierową torbę przed Irlandczykiem, po czym unosi wzrok na sympatyczną twarz mówcy i zamiera.   
\- Uhm, nie jest nam potrzebny? - odpowiada mężczyzna, jako, że Niall dopadł już do swojego jedzenia i całkowicie ignorował otoczenie.  
\- Na pewno? - Mulat mruga po chwili oszołomienia i patrzy na obżerającego się Horana. - Cóż, świetnie, Niall. Masz gorsze zachcianki niż wszystkie gwiazdy tej wytwórni.  
\- On tak zawsze. - Uśmiecha się mężczyzna, wyciągając rękę. - Jestem Liam. Jestem z PR-u Harry'ego. Zajmuje się mediami, a Ada - wskazuje na dziewczynę opartą o ścianę, ze znudzeniem przeglądającą coś w swoim telefonie - prasą.  
\- Zayn, menedżer Louisa Tomlinsona - odpowiada Malik, uśmiechając się lekko i potrząsając jego ciepłą dłonią.   
\- Wiemy. - Blondynka blokuje swój telefon i odrywa się od ściany, ściskając profesjonalnie jego dłoń, po czym siada obok zajętego jedzeniem Irlandczyka.  
\- Poczęstujcie się, jeśli chcecie - oferuje Zayn, wskazując na swoją torbę, ponieważ Horan odsunął się obronnie ze swoją, nie mając zamiaru dzielić się swoimi skarbami.  
\- Nialler, jesteś obrzydliwy - stwierdza Liam, częstując się jedną frytką i uśmiechając do Zayna. - Dziękuję.  
\- I tak mnie kochasz! - odpowiada Niall z pełnymi ustami.  
Ada przewraca oczami, upijając łyk kawy mulata i stukając palcami o blat, po czym przemawia: - Dobra, koniec pierdół. Mamy wygody w pracy, ale praca to jednak praca. Siadajcie, jedzcie, cokolwiek, ale wymyślmy konkretny plan. Nialler, Lima, jakieś sugestie?   
Blondyn coś mamrocze, a Liam pociera zarost na policzku.  
\- Najpierw powiedzcie nam w jaki sposób chcecie promować ich współpracę?  
\- Cóż, dużo nad tym myślałem i po prostu poszedłbym z prądem - odzywa się Malik, przez co wszystkie oczy się na niego kierują, ale on nie traci rezonu. - Jeden krytyk dostaje demo, jedna gazeta publikuje autoryzowany przez nas artykuł, raz udzielają wywiadu w telewizji, raz gdzieś razem wychodzą na rozdanie nagród. Potem wszystko powinno popłynąć. Nie chcę robić niczego na siłę, bo Louis tak naprawdę nigdy nie promował swojej muzyki i prasa rzuci się na niego jak sępy, jeśli nagle zacznie to tak gwałtownie robić. Wiecie: zrobią z niego upadającego mistrza, który próbuje wybić się z powrotem w świetle nowej gwiazdki. Ale nie chcę też ograniczać Harry’ego. Niech tweetuje, wrzuca posty na Instagrama, po prostu wybiórczo, jeśli chodzi o te związane z Louisem.  
\- Możemy próbować to wszystko wyciszać... - mówi z zamyśleniem Liam. - Nie mówić niczego oficjalnie, zbywać pytania o ich relację. Nie wiem jak długo taka strategia będzie działać, ale jeśli zrobią coś głupiego, jak okazywanie czułości w miejscu publicznym, to cały plan szlag trafi.  
\- To jest akurat ich decyzja - zaznacza blondynka, unosząc jedną brew. - Obojętnie co Cowell ma do powiedzenia, nie będziemy jednym z tych zarządów, który zaprzecza relacji między muzykami i nie pozwala na ich interakcje w miejscach publicznych.  
\- Zgadzam się z tym. - Zayn kiwa głową. - Może po prostu zacznijmy już dawać jakieś subtelne znaki…? Na przykład Harry tweetuje jakiś cytat o miłości, Louis zostaje przyłapany przez papsa, jak kupuje jakieś kwiaty, czy inne gówno. Żeby ludziom wskoczyły jednak wszystkie klapki, jak usłyszą ich sonatę i oni nie będą musieli się pilnować publicznie. Wilk syty i owca cała, huh?   
\- Ale trzeba by to było robić stopniowo - odzywa się Niall, odpakowując ostatniego burgera - żeby nie zrzucić wszystkiego na ludzi od razu, bo zwariują.  
\- Jasne, o to mi chodzi - zgadza się z nim mulat, unosząc brwi na jego niemalejący apetyt. - To wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko, a my musimy sprawić, by wyglądało to naturalnie, inaczej pomyślą, że to tylko ustawka dla podbicia sprzedaży.   
\- Mogę opóźnić trochę wydanie singla... Nie wiadomo też na jak długotrwałą współpracę się zdecydują. - Blondyn połyka kolejny kęs kanapki.  
\- Pozwalajmy im po prostu robić to, co robią, z małymi wskazówkami. - Ada wzrusza ramionami. - Nie róbmy z tego wielkiej sprawy, to i tak samo się sprzeda.  
\- Już sobie wyobrażam minę Louisa, jak mu powiem, że musi robić coś dla papsów… - Wzdryga się Malik.   
\- Jestem pewien, że Harry jest w stanie przekonać go do wszystkiego. - Śmieje się Niall, wycierając utłuszczone ręce o spodnie.  
\- Niall, istnieje coś takiego jak chusteczki, wiesz? - Krzywi się Zayn, obserwując go z niesmakiem.  
Ten patrzy na niego z niezrozumieniem. W końcu wzrusza ramionami i sięga kolejnego nuggetsa.  
\- Ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś pomysły?  
\- Chcemy po prostu pozwolić temu płynąć, dobrze, ale co, jeśli paparazzi przyłapią ich na czymś romantycznym? Zaprzeczamy, promujemy? - pyta Liam.  
\- Żadne z tych? - odzywa się mulat, drapiąc się z namysłem po ramieniu. - Chodzi nam o jak największą naturalność, racja? Niech sami sobie analizują zdjęcia, my nie będziemy niczego podsycać, ale też niczemu zaprzeczać.  
\- Jak dla mnie super - oświadcza Niall, wracając do utworu.  
\- Oczywiście, bo nic nie musisz robić, ty leniu! - syczy Payne.  
\- Lepiej, żeby nic nie robił niż spowodował katastrofę. - Ada wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie, na co Malik krztusi się swoim wrapem.   
\- Hej! - jęczy Niall. - To nie było miłe.  
\- Nie jestem tu po to, by być miłą - ucisza go dziewczyna i klepie po głowie. - W tym biznesie nie zajdziesz daleko, jeśli będziesz uprzejmym i… - Tu zacina się ze swojego obrotowego fotela, otwierając usta i wpatrując się w drzwi, przez które wpada rudowłosy chłopak.  
\- Nialler! Dzięki Bogu jeszcze jesteś, myślałem, że wyszedłeś z Harrym - sapie i dopiero rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. - Oh, przeszkodziłem w czymś?  
\- Nie, to tylko małe posiedzenie PR-u. - Zayn uspokaja go miłym uśmiechem. - Zresztą w sumie już skończone jak na razie, racja?   
\- Oh, dobrze. - Chłopak uśmiecha się. - Jestem Ed.  
\- Zayn, menedżer Louisa Tomlinsona - przedstawia się mulat, unosząc brew i szturchając łokciem zapatrzoną w chłopaka jak w obrazek Adę. Ta podskakuje, przypadkowo przestawiając coś na pulpicie.   
\- Ada! - wydziera się Niall, ochronnie osłaniając swoje przełączniki.  
\- Liam Payne, PR Harry’ego Stylesa. - Patrzy wyczekująco na dziewczynę.  
\- Ada - wykrztusza wściekle zaczerwieniona blondynka, osuwając się głęboko na fotelu i chcąc płakać przez bezczelny śmiech Malika. - Również PR Harry’ego.   
\- Miło poznać. - Ed uśmiecha się miło, taksując ją wzrokiem.  
\- Chciałeś coś? - pyta Niall.  
\- Oh tak! - Chłopak wyciąga z kieszeni płytę. - Mógłbyś na to zerknąć? Wiem, że jesteś zajęty, ale znasz się na tym jak mało kto.  
Kiedy Ed i Niall są zajęci, Zayn nie ukrywa kpiącego uśmieszku i porusza naprzemiennie brwiami, szepcząc do dziewczyny: - Rozstawiasz nas po kątach, a tu wchodzi niepozorny chłopak i tracisz całą pewność siebie?   
\- Sama tego nie rozumiem, to pierwszy raz - odpowiada cicho Ada, skubiąc nerwowo swoją dolną wargę i wpatrując się w profil rudowłosego.   
Niall macha ręką, nieomal wydłubując oko Liamowi i bierze od niego płytę.  
\- Zajmę się tym, nie obiecuję, ale spojrzę. Zmykaj już.  
Liam szturcha Adę.  
\- Zrób coś! - mówi, a widząc odwracającego się do wyjścia Eda, zatrzymuje go.  
\- Mam w domu, ee… butelkę bardzo drogiego wina od jednej z gwiazd wytwórni! - wydziera się blondynka, a gdy chłopak na nią patrzy, rumieni się jeszcze wścieklej. - Ale kompletnie nie wiem, jak otwiera się wino, tak.   
Nawet Zayn jest zażenowany tym słabym tekstem i chowa twarz w dłoniach, starając się nie jęknąć przeciągle. Liam przewraca oczami, a Niall krztusi się resztą swoich nuggetsów, ale Ed wydaje się autentycznie zmartwiony.  
\- Oh. Potrzebujesz je na dzisiaj? Może któryś z chłopaków by ci pomógł?  
\- Stary, zapomnij, mam randkę! - Wyszczerza się Irlandczyk, spoglądając przy okazji na zegar. - Jasna cholera! - wrzeszczy, zrywając się w pośpiechu.  
\- Cóż, - zaczyna mulat z uniesionymi brwiami, gdy za Horanem trzaskają drzwi - najważniejsze, że sobie przypomniał. W każdym bądź razie, ja muszę, emm… wyprasować skarpetki Louisa. Perfekcjonista w każdym calu, wiecie.   
Liam unosi zdziwiony brwi, ale po trąceniu przez Mulata orientuje się o co chodzi.  
\- Taak, wszyscy wszystko wiedzą, to ja idę przygotować parę wywiadów, tak. Do zobaczenia! - Kiedy wychodzi za ciemnowłosym, w pomieszczeniu zostaje tylko Ed i Ada.  
\- Erm... Też musisz iść? - pyta rudzielec.  
\- Pewnie tak - odpowiada zrezygnowana. - Pies i kopa naczyń do zmywania na mnie czekają.   
\- Oh, jasne! - Ed smutnieje. - Do zobaczenia kiedyśtam, tak?  
\- Ta, jasne - wzdycha dziewczyna, wstając i kręcąc głową. - Typowe. Karma to suka, jak mniemam.   
\- Em... może... chciałabyś jeszcze skoczyć na pizzę? - pyta zaczerwieniony.  
Blondynka zastyga z telefonem nad kieszenią swoich spodni, po czym uśmiecha się szeroko. - Chciałabym to mało powiedziane.   
Rudowłosy oddycha z wyraźną ulgą.  
\- Super! Ja... tak - chichocze. - Tu niedaleko jest całkiem przyjemna knajpka.  
\- Więc chodźmy tam. - Ada odzyskuje pomału rezon i podchodzi do drzwi, wpatrując się w niego szczęśliwym wzrokiem. Ed szarmanckim ruchem otwiera przed nią drzwi. To będzie miły wieczór. Nie tylko dla niego.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zayn parska cichym śmiechem, wychodząc do głównego lobby i zerkając na towarzysza.   
\- To było całkiem zabawne, co?   
\- Kto by pomyślał, że naszą zadziorę tak weźmie. - Zamyśla się Liam. - Ale prasowanie skarpetek Louisa? Serio? - Parska.  
\- To było zamierzone - śmieje się mulat i szturcha go ramieniem. - Miałem nadzieję, że Ed załapie, że to tylko wymówka.   
\- Zamierzone, nie zamierzone, na pewno słabe - decyduje Payne. - Uh, wracamy, czy...?  
\- W innych rzeczach nie jestem słaby - mówi Malik, poruszając znacząco brwiami. - Możemy gdzieś wyskoczyć, jeśli nie masz innych planów?   
\- Szczerze powiedziawszy nie chce mi się nigdzie iść. Możemy zamówić coś na wynos i pokażesz mi w czym jesteś jeszcze dobry? Oprócz prasowania skarpetek Louisa. - Dotyka znacząco jego ramienia.  
\- Możemy, a nawet powinniśmy. - Zayn uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, zerkając na swoje ramię. - Ale musimy iść do ciebie, u siebie nie byłem już jakieś trzy miesiące i pewnie jest tam nieciekawie.   
\- Nie ma sprawy. - Liam wzrusza ramionami, wciskając ręce do kieszeni. - Chińszczyzna czy preferujesz coś innego?  
\- Czy pewien PR-owiec wchodzi w opcję? - Zayn zazwyczaj nie bywa subtelny w takich sytuacjach, bierze to, na co ma ochotę. A przez niańczenie Tomlinsona już dawno nie miał nikogo.   
\- To w ramach deseru. - Liam puszcza mu oczko. - Umieram z głodu.  
\- Racja, powinieneś nabrać sił. - Malik puszcza mu oczko i wychodzi na parking, zmierzając w stronę swojego lśniącego, czarnego Jaguara. - Jesteś samochodem czy…?   
\- Malik, nie przyszedłem przecież na pieszo! - Payne odblokowuje czerwoną Corvettę i podaje mu swój adres. - Skocz po drodze po coś do jedzenia, dzięki.  
\- Stanowczy - chichocze mulat, wsiadając do swojego samochodu i kiwając mu głową. Myśli, że znalazł kogoś idealnego dla siebie.   
Liam siada za kierownicą i patrzy za odjeżdżającym Zaynem. Mimowolny uśmiech wpływa mu na twarz. To na pewno będzie ciekawa noc, a może jeszcze doprowadzi do czegoś trwalszego? Bierze oddech i kręci głową, po czym jedzie do siebie. Musi się w końcu przygotować.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Kilka minut po osiemnastej, do restauracji wpada zdyszany, rozczochrany Niall, wciąż w poplamionych spodniach i wygniecionej koszuli. Niemal przeklina na siebie w duchu, ale przywołuje uśmiech na twarz i z podniesioną głową wraz z kelnerką kieruje się do stolika, który zarezerwował wcześniej. Samantha czeka tam grzecznie, z sympatycznym uśmiechem, schludnie ubrana i nie złości się na niego. Taka jest istota Irlandczyka i to właśnie to sprawia, że jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju.   
\- Cześć, wybacz spóźnienie, praca. - Uśmiecha się blondyn, zbyt głośno odsuwając krzesło, przez co zwraca uwagę niemal wszystkich gości.  
\- Hej. Nie szkodzi - chichocze dziewczyna, z błyszczącymi oczami. - Opiekowanie się gwiazdą na pewno nie jest łatwe.   
\- Nie mogę narzekać, Harry to anioł w porównaniu z niektórymi. Na co masz ochotę? - pyta, chwytając kartę dań.  
\- Nic skomplikowanego, wystarczy mi Cauliflower Cheese Soup - mówi Samantha po chwili przeglądania menu.   
\- Na pewno? - Horan rzuca jej badawcze spojrzenie, a po otrzymaniu kiwnięcia głową przywołuje kelnera i dyktuje mu niemal połowę menu. Ta zakąska, którą przyniósł Zayn tylko rozbudziła jego apetyt.  
Jego towarzyszce drga prawy kącik ust.  
\- Myślisz, że zmieszczą to wszystko na tym stoliku?   
\- Zawsze mogą połączyć dwa. - Niall wzrusza ramionami, nie przejmując się tak przyziemnymi sprawami.  
Godzinę później prowadzą lekką rozmowę. Zaskakująco, Irlandczykowi udało zjeść się wszystko, co zamówił, zanim Samantha skończyła swoją zupę. W pewnym momencie przy drzwiach wejściowych słychać poruszenie i połowa sali zaczyna szeptać między sobą o właśnie wchodzących gościach. Dziewczyna odwraca lekko głowę, podążając za wzrokiem Horana.   
\- Lou, Harry! - wykrzykuje Niall i wyciąga rękę, by do nich pomachać, niechcący przewracając wazonik z kwiatkami stojący na stoliku. - Cholera jasna! - klnie, widząc wodę spływającą po obrusie na spodnie dziewczyny.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. - Samantha stara się otrzeć spodnie serwetką i uspokaja go z uśmiechem, ale trochę blednie, gdy dwójka sławnych mężczyzn podchodzi do ich stolika. Wiedzieć, że Niall pracuje z gwiazdami, to jedno, ale spotykanie ich osobiście, to drugie.   
\- Nic nowego. - Harry posyła speszonej dziewczynie promienny uśmiech, a potem marszczy brwi. - Jednak się nie przebierałeś, Nialler? - Patrzy na niego zdezorientowany.  
\- Milcz! - syczy ten, na przemian blednąc i czerwieniejąc.

***  
Louis siedzi ze swoim młodym uczniem na kanapie w salonie, grzejąc dłonie o kubek parującej herbaty. Ogrzewanie w samochodzie mu padło i po 20-minutowej jeździe jego palce były zbyt zmarznięte, by mógł nimi grać. Chłopiec wpatruje się w niego, a z kuchni dobiega ich rozmowa jego rodziców. Szatyn mruga do Harry’ego, by nie zdradzał się z tym, że obaj wszystko słyszą, a mowa jest o romantycznym wyjeździe na urlop tej dwójki. Po dłuższej chwili chłopak odnosi swój pusty kubek do kuchni, rzucając bezmyślnie: - Byleby wam z tego rodzeństwo dla mnie nie wyszło.  
Louis krzywi się paskudnie na brak subtelności Stylesa, słysząc głośne wciąganie powietrza jego matki i karcącego go Robina.   
***

Teraz kręci głową z politowaniem, uśmiechając się i obejmując go w pasie. To jego obowiązek, by go ratować, racja?   
\- Nie słyszałeś o tej nowej, paryskiej modzie, Harold?   
\- Jakiej modzie? - Brunet patrzy na niego zdziwiony, a Niall ma ochotę ozłocić Louisa.  
\- Mówię ci, Niall wygląda, jakby zszedł prosto z tamtejszego wybiegu - szczerzy się Tomlinson, kiwając na blondyna głową.   
\- Też o tym słyszałam. - Przytakuje ożywiona Samantha. - To coś jak połączenie casual z pozorną niechlujnością.   
Harry po prostu wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem.  
\- Cóż, muszę cię chyba bardziej doedukować w temacie stylu - decyduje Niall z kamienną twarzą. Musi wysłać Tomlinsonowi kwiaty. - Może się dosiądziecie?  
\- Nie wiem czy chcecie takiego staruszka na waszej randce - śmieje się Louis.   
\- Nie jesteś stary! - protestuje Harry.  
\- Tylko w ODPOWIEDNIM wieku - akcentuje Niall i wybucha śmiechem. - Nie idź z tym do prasy - prosi Samanthę.  
\- Nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy. - Dziewczyna marszczy brwi w lekkim oburzeniu, kiedy para mężczyzn dostawia krzesła do ich stolika. - To ich życie prywatne.   
\- Dzięki. - Louis uśmiecha się, siadając obok niej. - Nie chciałbym jutro przeczytać w tabloidach, że przeżywam kryzys wieku średniego.   
\- A przeżywasz? - interesuje się niemal natychmiast Niall.  
\- Oczywiście, dlatego ma młodszego od siebie kochanka! - wtrąca Harry, po czym nachyla się do swojego menedżera. - Ładna - mówi z uznaniem. - Nie za młoda? - Trąca go łokciem i chichocze.  
Szatyn w skupieniu przegląda menu, szukając odpowiedniego wina i zagaduje Samanthę, żeby nie czuła się niezręcznie przy szepczących coś do siebie, wcale nie tak dyskretnie, chłopakach: - Musisz mieć stoicką cierpliwość, umawiając się z nim.  
\- Warto. - Dziewczyna kręci czule głową, zerkając na Irlandczyka. - Harry też nie wygląda na kogoś w twoim typie, jeśli mam być szczera. Spodziewałabym się jakiegoś wytwornego Francuza.   
Styles unosi głowę, słysząc swoje imię i uśmiecha się promiennie.  
\- Po prostu jest dla mnie jak inspiracja, której zawsze mi brakowało - odpowiada powoli Louis, nie spuszczając oczu z tych zielonych.   
Ten wyciąga rękę i gładzi z czułością jego kolano.  
Reszta kolacji upływa w wesołej atmosferze wśród chichotów i czułych muśnięć. Już po zamknięciu lokalu rozmawiają jeszcze przed wejściem, nie chcąc rozchodzić się do domów. Niall opiekuńczo zarzuca płaszcz na ramiona swojej randki i śmieje się z czegoś głośno.  
Tomlinson uśmiecha się szeroko, naprawdę czując się, jakby w końcu pasował do towarzystwa. Obejmuje troskliwie Harry’ego w pasie, mrugając do rozanielonej Sam.   
\- Chyba rzeczywiście trzeba zamówić taksówki, Louis się uśmiecha! - Niall łapie się za serce i wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem, ale w końcu decydują się wracać.  
\- To było miłe - decyduje szatyn, gdy siedzą już ze Stylesem w taksówce. - Nie miałem ochoty nikomu wepchnąć kotleta w gardło, odświeżająca odmiana.   
Harry kiwa tylko sennie głową, wtulając się w niego. Tomlinson zerka na niego i czuje, jak jego serce pęcznieje z czułości. Chłopak był naprawdę słodki. Całuje go w skroń i podaje swój adres kierowcy.   
\- Lou? - mamrocze niewyraźnie Styles. - A widziałeś jak Niall patrzył na Sam? Chciałbym, żebyś też tak na mnie patrzył. I robił mi kakao. Zrobisz mi kakao?  
\- Zrobię - śmieje się cicho Louis, z ustami przy uchu bruneta. - I jesteś niesprawiedliwy, patrzę na ciebie z większym uczuciem niż na wszystkie kompozycje Beethovena.   
\- Niemożliwe! Bluźnisz, Louis! Wszyscy wiedzą, że Beethoven jest czystym geniuszem!  
\- Dlatego jest moim niedoścignionym mistrzem. - Szatyn kiwa głową z lekkim uśmiechem. - Ale nigdy nie czułem się tak, jak będąc z tobą. Chciałbym, żebyś to dostrzegał w moim spojrzeniu, ale chyba nie jestem zbyt dobry w okazywaniu uczuć. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że cały czas słyszę w głowie muzykę i nie mogę od niej uciec? Bo teraz wszystko tam wygrywa melodie na twój temat, a ja nie potrafię tego kontrolować.   
\- Mmm, artyści zawsze pięknie wyrażają uczucia... - Z tymi słowami Harry zasypia na jego piersi. Tomlinson ponownie całuje delikatnie jego czoło i obejmuje go mocno ramionami. Nie chce go już puszczać.   
Kwadrans później, gdy taksówka zatrzymuje się przed bramą jego domu, musi obudzić bruneta, by wszedł z nim do środka.  
\- Hej, kochanie, jesteśmy - szepcze, przeczesując smukłymi palcami jego loki. - Chodź, położysz się w łóżku i będziesz spał tak długo, jak będziesz chciał.   
\- Nie chcę - jęczy Harry niczym małe dziecko.  
\- Nie chcesz spać w moim łóżku? - dziwi się Louis, chowając uśmiech w jego włosach. - Chodź, to dostaniesz to kakao na śniadanie.   
\- Mmm, obiecywujesz? - pyta Styles, nie otwierając oczu, ale daje się wyprowadzić z samochodu.  
\- Obiecywuję - chichocze szatyn, trzymając go mocno i wręczając kierowcy zbyt dużą sumę, po czym prowadzi chłopaka do drzwi. - Tego ranka i każdego innego, który spędzimy razem.   
\- To dobrze. Bo ja cię nie zostawię i nie chcę, żebyś ty mnie zostawił, bo zdasz sobie sprawę, że muzyka jest dla ciebie ważniejsza i jej nie zostawisz, i jedynym wyjściem jest zostawienie mnie, bo ja nie chcę, żebyś mnie zostawił - bełkocze Harry.  
\- Spokojnie, jestem tu - parska rozczulony Tomlinson, przekręcając klucz w zamku i wprowadzając bruneta do środka. Nie kłopocze się z rozbieraniem, prowadząc padniętego chłopaka prosto do swojej sypialni. - Ty jesteś moją muzyką, więc nie muszę między wami wybierać.   
\- Chcę być durami! - mówi radośnie Styles, zanim pada na łóżko i niemal natychmiast zasypia. Louis zatyka szybko swoje usta, nie chcąc, by opuścił je głośny śmiech. Przy Stylesie czuje się tak lekko i szczęśliwie, i w końcu jest spełniony. Ściąga swoje buty i płaszcz, rzucając je na krzesło, po czym nachyla się nad brunetem i troskliwie opatula go satynową kołdrą. Wzdycha, gładząc go po policzku, po czym chwyta za jakieś ubrania i idzie pod prysznic.


	5. Rozdział 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson uczył Harry’ego Stylesa gry na fortepianie, gdy ten był jeszcze nieopierzonym szczeniakiem. Teraz Harry ma 22 lata i właśnie wypuścił swój debiutancki singiel, który przyniósł mu rozgłos, więc Tomlinson nie miałby nic przeciwko bukietowi kwiatów w podzięce. Ewentualnie młodemu, długowłosemu mężczyźnie w swoim łóżku. Oraz każdym innym aspekcie życia.   
> Albo: Harry ma małą obsesję na punkcie swojego mistrza i jego fantazje w końcu się spełniają.   
> !Opowiadanie może zawierać śladowe ilości wykorzystania Nialla i Zayna jako pośredników oraz Nicka w roli Tego Złego.

Harry’ego budzi rano zapach kakao. Mruga zdziwiony, marszcząc nos i osłaniając oczy od rażącego słońca. Czemu spał tak długo? Rozgląda się ociężale.

Louis uchyla drzwi sypialni bosą stopą, wyciągając język w skupieniu, by nie wywrócić tacy z ich śniadaniem i kakaem dla Stylesa. Jest ubrany jedynie w bokserki i szary podkoszulek, a jego włosy są rozczochrane, jednak chciał wyrobić się z przygotowaniem gofrów i nie miał czasu na ogarnięcie się.   
\- Louis? - pyta zdziwiony chłopak, siadając na łóżku i wpatrując się w drzwi.  
\- Och, obudziłeś się! - Szatyn posyła mu promienny uśmiech i rozstawia ostrożnie podstawkę nad jego kolanami, po czym siada z ulgą, że nic nie zepsuł, obok niego. - Dobrze spałeś?   
\- Tak, dziękuję, ale... Lou, co ty?  
\- Co ja? - Tomlinson mruga na niego w niezrozumieniu, sięgając po jedną truskawkę i wpychając ją sobie do ust.   
\- Gotowałeś... dla mnie? - pyta nieśmiało brunet.  
\- Tak - odpowiada Louis, marszcząc lekko brwi. - Mam nadzieję, że będzie jadalne, dawno tego nie robiłem…   
Harry przyciąga go do szybkiego pocałunku, zupełnie nie przejmując się porannym oddechem. Szatyn odwzajemnia to z zadowolonym pomrukiem, mrużąc oczy i wplatając dłoń w jego loki. Styles oblizuje wargi, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem i chwyta kubek kakao.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - pyta.  
\- Nie pamiętasz? - Tomlinson unosi brwi, sięgając po swoją szklankę zimnego soku pomarańczowego. - Wczoraj w taksówce mówiłeś, że chciałbyś, żebym patrzył na ciebie jak Niall na Sam i robił ci kakao.   
\- Oh. - Brunet rumieni się wściekle. - To musiało być koszmarne.  
\- To było bardzo słodkie właściwie - mówi Louis, upijając łyk swojego soku i uśmiechając się. - Do tego stopnia, że ja zrobiłem się ckliwy i romantyczny, więc może to i lepiej, że nie pamiętasz.   
\- Ty byłeś romantyczny? Niemożliwe! - Śmieje się Styles, wpychając do ust gofra.  
\- Wątpisz w to? - oburza się szatyn, przykładając dłoń do serca w głęboko urażonym geście. - Mam odszukać tego taksówkarza, żeby potwierdził, jak to mówiłem w natchnieniu o tym, że jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy niż Beethoven, a wszystkie melodie w mojej głowie są o tobie?   
\- Niemożliwe! Nie uwierzę, że takie słowa wyszły z ust Louisa Tomlinsona!  
\- To nie - prycha Tomlinson, odkładając szklankę na komodę i zakopując się pod kołdrą.   
\- Hej... - Harry odkłada kakao i gofry, rzucając im ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie i dotyka ramienia chłopaka. - Naprawdę jestem dla ciebie tak ważny?  
\- A wyglądasz, jakbyś nie był? - Louis łypie na niego gniewnie spod pościeli. - Nie rozstajemy się od trzech dni, nie uprawialiśmy seksu i wcale mi nie przeszkadza, że te wszystkie czułości nie prowadzą do tego, zresztą nikt tu nigdy nie nocował poza Zaynem, dodatkowo zrobiłem ci własnoręcznie śniadanie i mówię te wszystkie ckliwe bzdury. Czego jeszcze potrzebujesz, by to zrozumieć? Mam paść na kolana i ci się oświadczyć?   
\- Nie ma mowy, to ja się oświadczę! - decyduje brunet. - Po prostu... tak trudno mi w to uwierzyć po tym wszystkim.

***  
Harry posyła Louisowi uśmiech, przebiegając po jego dłoniach, ale ten strząsa jego dłonie i wstaje od fortepianu.  
\- Powtarzaj to tak długo, aż zagrasz z pamięci.  
***

\- Cóż, czekam, Harold. - Na usta szatyna ponownie wpływa uśmiech. - Bo tym razem nie zamierzam cię odrzucać w żadnym aspekcie. Nie jesteś już moim uczniem, tylko partnerem, tak?   
\- Tak. - Harry pochyla się po pocałunek. Partner. To brzmi naprawdę nieźle.  
\- A teraz skończ śniadanie, zanim wystygnie, potem się poobściskujemy - chichocze Tomlinson, mrużąc oczy i odrywając się od pocałunku. Harry na oślep sięga po truskawkę i podaje mu ją do ust. Louis przyjmuje owoc, z namysłem przesuwając ustami po palcach Stylesa i patrząc mu niewinnie w oczy.   
\- Zaraz w ogóle nie skończymy śniadania... - ostrzega Harry, a jego oczy ciemnieją.  
Szatyn uśmiecha się cwanie, oblizując powoli usta i unosi brew, pochylając się nad chłopakiem, by sięgnąć po gofra. Harry kręci głową z rozczuleniem i bierze gryza jego wafla. Kto by pomyślał, że pod tą fasadą perfekcjonisty kryje się tak wspaniały człowiek.  
\- Podobają mi się takie poranki - mruczy Tomlinson, przytulając się do młodszego mężczyzny i chowając nos w jego szyi. Jak gdyby przytulności i domowego ciepła było tutaj za mało, do sypialni zagląda ciekawska Eliza i z radością wskakuje na łóżko, łasząc się do bruneta.  
\- Rodzina w komplecie? - mamrocze Harry, drapiąc psa za uszami i sięgając po kawałek brzoskwini by ją poczęstować.  
\- Na to wygląda. - Uśmiecha się Louis, głaskając zadowoloną labradorkę i wzdychając szczęśliwie w skórę Stylesa. - Już cię stąd nie wypuścimy. Prawda, Eliza?   
Pies,, radośnie machając ogonem, liże chłopaka po twarzy.  
\- Hej! Teraz Lou mnie nie pocałuje!  
\- Musisz jej wybaczyć, pokochała cię - śmieje się szatyn, gdy suczka mości się pod pachą Harry’ego i wpatruje się w jego twarz z uwielbieniem.   
\- Tak jak ty? - droczy się Styles, odgarniając mu grzywkę i podając gofra.  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale na pewno cię uwielbiam. - Tomlinson szturcha go lekko w ramię, przyjmując swój własny wypiek i odgryzając kawałek. Myśli, że zaraz rozpłynie się z ogólnej słodyczy. - A ty?   
\- To chyba pytanie retoryczne! - prycha brunet. - Nigdy nie przestałem być tobą zauroczony!  
Louis śmieje się, całując go czule w policzek i odkłada gofra. Przesadza ostatnio z jedzeniem. Harry sięga po owoce.  
\- Otwórz buzię! - mówi do Louisa, próbując jednocześnie odepchnąć Elizę.  
\- Nie, Harry, nie jestem już głodny - protestuje szatyn z lekkim uśmiechem, chowając się za swoim psem. - Wy zjedzcie resztę.   
\- To tylko truskawka. - Harry robi smutną minkę.  
\- Smacznego - rzuca Tomlinson, spuszczając wzrok i przeczesując palcami biszkoptowe futro labradorki.   
\- Hej, co jest? - pyta zmartwiony Styles, dotykając jego dłoni.  
\- Nic. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, posyłając mu uspokajający uśmiech. - Podjadałem trochę przy przygotowywaniu, dlatego nic już w siebie nie wcisnę.   
\- Na pewno? - Chłopak upewnia się, patrząc na niego troskliwie.  
\- Tak, na pewno nic już w siebie nie wcisnę. - Szatyn przytakuje, unikając wzroku chłopaka. Nie chce go martwić, wystarczy, że Zayn marudzi o jego wadze, a właściwie niedowadze.   
\- Okej, ale mów, jakby coś, tak? - Upewnia się jeszcze Harry i sięga po swoje kakao. - Mam kilka nowych pomysłów.  
\- Inspiracja cię coś ostatnio nie opuszcza, huh? - drażni się z nim Tomlinson, unosząc jedną brew.   
\- Ciebie też, nie narzekaj - odparowuje zaraz brunet. - Marzy mi się cały album…  
\- Chcesz, żebyśmy poczęli dziecko? - Uśmiech Louisa się poszerza. Nie może się powstrzymać od żartowania ze Stylesa.   
\- Kocham dzieci! - wykrzykuje natychmiast Harry, przytulając zaskoczoną Elizę. - Wiem, że nie lubisz kolaboracji w ogóle - gładzi miękką sierść - ale może jednak to by zadziałało?  
\- Skarbie, jeśli chcesz skomponować ze mną album, absolutnie jestem na tak, wspólnie wychodzą nam niesamowite rzeczy. - Szatyn kładzie uspokajająco dłoń na jego kolanie. - Cudownie mi się z tobą komponuje.   
Harry ożywia się.  
\- Ale to zachwiałoby twoim wizerunkiem, jako niezależnego artysty. - Wzdycha. - To zawsze podziwiałem w tobie. Byłeś wolny jak ptak, żadnych terminów, komponowałeś kiedy chciałeś, a fanom od czasu do czasu rzucałeś cudo.  
\- Dziękuję - śmieje się cicho Tomlinson i całuje bruneta w policzek. - Cóż, też nie mamy żadnego określonego terminu, prawda? Możemy prowadzić normalnie swoje kariery, jednocześnie komponując wspólnie i kiedy nasze całe cudo będzie gotowe, zaskoczyć nim świat.   
\- To ma sens, w końcu nasza współpraca nie była do tej pory jawna!  
\- Myślę też, że dzięki temu nie znużymy się sobą nawzajem i zachowamy równowagę. - Louis mruży oczy w zamyśleniu.   
\- Na razie nie mam weny na komponowanie dla siebie - przyznaje po chwili ciszy Styles.  
\- Och. - Szatyn mruga powoli. - Może chcesz… ode mnie odpocząć czy coś?   
\- Nie. Chcę komponować z tobą. - Harry posyła mu uśmiech.  
\- Kochany - mruczy Tomlinson, przytulając się do niego obok psa i przesuwając nosem po linii jego szczęki. - Też chcę z tobą komponować. No i musimy jeszcze sprawdzić, jakie dźwięki fortepian wydaje w innych sytaucjach, racja?   
\- Oh, wszystko potrafisz zepsuć! - jęczy Harry i uderza go żartobliwie w ramię.  
\- Mam wiele talentów - śmieje się Louis, dźgając go palcem między żebra.   
\- Wszystkie są tak nieprzydatne? - droczy się Styles.  
\- Niektóre są bardzo przydatne. - Szatyn mruży na niego gniewnie oczy, po czym unosi swoją dłoń i przebiera palcami. - Zwłaszcza te z ich użyciem.   
\- O twoich dłoniach są legendy, wiesz? - chichocze Styles, splatając ich dłonie.  
\- Jakieś fanfictions czy coś? - Tomlinsonowi drga lewy kącik ust.   
\- Skąd, czytasz takie rzeczy?  
\- Nah, ale Zayn czyta takie z uniwersum Marvela, więc. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś pisał o Mozarcie lub Beethovenie, więc ich nie czytam.   
\- Raczej nie, są tylko plotkarskie magazyny o życiu takich ludzi jak my.  
\- Takich jak ty, chciałeś powiedzieć - parska szatyn, przewracając oczami. - O mnie się nie pisze.   
\- Jeśli nie pozwalasz tym hienom dowiedzieć się czegoś o sobie, to próbują wedrzeć się z buciorami w twoje życie, bo to znaczy, że musisz coś ukrywać.  
\- Naprawdę tego nie rozumiem. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi. - Co ich to w zasadzie obchodzi? Każdy ma prawo do prywatności.   
\- To daje im złudzenie uczestnictwa w życiu ulubionych artystów?  
\- Złudzenia do niczego nie prowadzą - prycha Louis. - Dlatego żyjemy w ogłupiałym społeczeństwie.   
\- Jesteś zbyt ostry. - Harry uśmiecha się czule, gładząc jego dłoń. - Jeśli informacja, że jem dzisiaj na śniadanie płatki, ma kogoś uszczęśliwić, to czemu nie?  
\- Och, jakież te artykuły o tobie muszą być ciekawe - drwi szatyn, uśmiechając się złośliwie i wsuwając dłonie pod jego koszulkę. - Harry Styles zjadł dzisiaj na śniadanie płatki z mlekiem!   
\- Hej! - obraża się chłopak. - Po prostu lubię czasem poinformować moich fanów co właśnie robię!  
\- Niewinny - mruczy Tomlinson, z uśmieszkiem sunąc dłońmi w górę torsu bruneta. - Nic poza tym? Nie będę mógł poczytać plotek o twoich byłych partnerach?   
\- Żadnych nie było - mamrocze Harry pod nosem.  
\- Och. - Louis przesuwa ręce na jego plecy i wspina się na jego kolana. - To przeze mnie?   
\- Nie do końca - odpowiada wymijająco chłopak, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach i układając się wygodnie.  
\- To przez co? - Szatyn sunie nosem po jego szyi, wdychając jego woń.   
\- Skupiłem się na muzyce, na komponowaniu, na byciu lepszym i na doskonaleniu się.  
\- Czyli przeze mnie - wzdycha Tomlinson w jego ucho i przytula go przepraszająco. - A teraz jeszcze utknąłeś ze mną, zamiast spróbować relacji z kimś normalnym.   
\- Wolę spróbować z tobą niż kimkolwiek innym.  
\- Nie rozumiem, ale nie będę się skarżył. - Uśmiecha się lekko Louis i całuje go.   
Harry od razu odwzajemnia pocałunek, jęcząc zachwycony. Szatyn mruczy i wierci się na jego kolanach, pogłębiając pocałunek. Harry rozchyla uda, żeby Tomlinson mógł się między nimi zmieścić. Louis czuje, w końcu czuje coś poza muzyką i nie chce tego stracić. Jest trochę przytłoczony siłą tego wszystkiego po wiekach niedopuszczania do siebie nikogo i niemalże drży.   
\- Próbujemy z tym fortepianem? - szepcze, odrywając się na chwilę od młodych i pełnych ust.   
Harry rumieni się niemal po same cebulki włosów, ale zdecydowanie kiwa głową. Chce tego, chce tego z Louisem.  
\- Cudownie. - Szatyn oblizuje usta i ze zniecierpliwieniem schodzi z łóżka, wyciągając do niego rękę delikatnym gestem. Styles rozluźnia się, chwytając jego dłoń i podążając za nim do salonu. Przecież to tylko Louis, prawda? Nie ma czego się bać.  
Tomlinson zatrzymuje się przy swoim ukochanym fortepianie i przylega do chłopaka, stając na czubkach palców i pytając go szeptem na ucho: - Jak tego chcesz? Tak jak mi mówiłeś?   
\- Możemy to zrobić w każdy możliwy sposób. - Harry wygina szyję.  
\- Spokojnie. - Louis owiewa gorącym oddechem jego szyję i obejmuje go intymnym gestem. - Chciałbym, by nasz pierwszy raz był wyjątkowy. Położysz się na fortepianie?   
Harry kiwa głową, siadając na pokrywie i pociągając Louisa tak, by stanął między jego nogami. Nic nie może poradzić na to, że się stresuje!  
Szatyn wytacza delikatnymi pocałunkami ścieżkę na szyi chłopaka, kładąc dłonie na jego karku i starając się go zrelaksować.   
\- Nie musimy się spieszyć - szepcze. - Wszystko przyjdzie ci naturalnie, spokojnie.   
\- Chcę, żeby tobie też było dobrze - wyznaje Styles, biorąc głęboki oddech. Wplata palce w jego włosy, obejmując go nogami.  
\- Będzie - zapewnia go Tomlinson i odrywa się od jego gorącej skóry, by złączyć ich usta. Harry odwzajemnia pocałunki, powoli się rozluźniając. Z cichym westchnieniem kładzie się plecami na instrumencie. Louis wsuwa dłonie pod jego bluzkę, sunąc ustami po jego szczęce.   
\- Mmm, Louis... - Przyciąga go bliżej, zakładając nogę na jego biodro. Zaczyna mu się udzielać sytuacja i powoli twardnieje. Szatyn odruchowo ociera się lekko o jego krocze, napawając się dotykaniem ładnie umięśnionego ciała Stylesa. To nie jest ciało pianisty, co nie znaczy, że tego nie uwielbia. 

***  
Harry budzi się zlany potem, ocierając się o prześcieradło i wciąż mając przed oczami rozanieloną twarz Louisa. To już kolejny mokry sen z jego udziałem! Brunet odgarnia swoje loczki i człapie pod prysznic. W samą porę, niedługo zaczyna się jego lekcja.  
***

Ich pierwsze zbliżenie jest wyjątkowo namiętne i, na swój sposób, piękne. Z ich ust i uderzających o siebie ciał wydobywa się wspaniała symfonia i Tomlinson łapie się na tym, że jest to idealnym odwzorowaniem melodii z jego głowy. Nie odrywa wzroku od młodego mężczyzny, kompletnie zafascynowany tym, co się między nimi dzieje. Harry patrzy na niego z totalnym zakochaniem. Marzył o tym przez tak długi czas, że niemal już zwątpił, że to może być możliwe. Wygina ciało, by bardziej dopasować się do jego, podąża za kropelkami potu spływającymi po plecach kochanka i po omacku szuka jego ust. Louis daje brunetowi to, czego pragnie i przymyka powieki z rozkoszy. To jest takie cudowne… Nawet nie czuje się przytłoczony tymi wszystkimi emocjami; czuje się tak właściwie, jakby to właśnie dzięki Harry’emu mógł wyrażać swoją najlepszą muzykę. Harry wydaje z siebie zduszone westchnięcie, gdy dochodzi w ręce Louisa, niemal płacząc z przyjemności. Odchyla głowę w tył. Szatyn myśli, że zaraz oszaleje i zanurza twarz w jego spoconych lokach, rozpaczliwie się w nim poruszając, dopóki sam nie osiąga szczytu. Ten wyrzuca z siebie jedynie jęk, zagarniając go mocniej w swoje ramiona. Chyba właśnie zobaczył gwiazdy. Tomlinson próbuje dojść do siebie, wypuszczając drżące oddechy w jego szyję. Trochę odleciał, nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak dobrze; ba, on nawet nie wiedział, że można tak w ogóle się czuć. Styles w zamyśleniu przesuwa opuszkami po jego plecach.  
\- Było ci dobrze? - pyta, gdy jest już w stanie tworzyć jako tako spójne zdania.  
\- To było idealne - wydusza z siebie Louis po jeszcze dłuższej chwili, patrząc swoimi niebieskimi oczami w górę. - Możemy to robić już do końca życia, proszę?   
Harry śmieje się ochryple.  
\- Chciałbym - mówi nieśmiało.  
\- Więc ustalone. - Szatyn uśmiecha się czule i kładzie dłoń na jego policzku.   
\- I już? - pyta Styles, całując jego palce. - To było takie proste?  
\- Wymagało tylko dojrzenia. - Tomlinson wzrusza lekko ramionami i wzdycha z uśmiechem. - Nie, naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie uciekniesz, kiedy zrobię się szpakowaty.   
\- W końcu nie szaleję za tobą przez twój wygląd. - Chichocze Harry. - Chociaż... to miły dodatek, nie powiem.  
Louis tylko kręci głową i podnosi się na łokciu, by pocałować chłopaka.   
\- Też za tobą szaleję - szepcze po chwili do jego ucha.   
\- Za tym denerwującym nastolatkiem, który był w ciebie wpatrzony jak w obrazek?  
\- Nie byłeś denerwujący. - Szatyn marszczy brwi. - Byłeś całkowicie uroczy, ale musiałem postawić wyraźną granicę w naszej relacji.   
\- Dlaczego? - Młody mężczyzna przesuwa palcami po jego ramieniu.  
\- Miałeś piętnaście lat… - Tomlinson odpowiada wymijająco i ucieka wzrokiem.   
\- I co z tego? - Harry się krzywi. - Widziałeś, że byłem tobą zafascynowany.

***  
Spojrzenie młodszego chłopaka przesuwa się po długich palcach pieszczących klawisze. Oh, jak bardzo chciałby, by te palce dotykały czegoś zgoła innego! Jednak wystarcza jedno spojrzenie na twarz mentora, by wszelkie myśli odeszły.  
***

\- Właśnie dlatego byłem oschły - wzdycha Louis. - Chciałem cię do siebie zniechęcić, żebyś skupił się na faktycznej nauce.   
\- Zniechęcając mnie do siebie, zniechęcałeś mnie do nauki. Nie. Właściwie to nie tyle, że mnie zniechęcałeś. Ty po prostu krytykowałeś wszystko, czego tylko się dotknąłem.  
\- Przepraszam. - Szatyn zaciska zęby. Nie da się sprowokować do kłótni.   
Harry wzdycha.  
\- Przepraszam, to brzmi jak wyrzut. Po prostu... lepiej by było, jakbyś mnie jednak za coś pochwalił, a nie tylko coraz bardziej wgniatał w ziemię.  
\- Będę pamiętać - zapewnia go Tomlinson, kładąc się z powrotem na jego klatce piersiowej i cmokając ją lekko. - Byłeś wspaniały dzisiaj, kochanie.  
Styles wybucha śmiechem i kładzie dłoń na jego głowie.  
\- Tak lepiej.  
\- Zdecydowanie lepiej - mruczy Louis, wtulając się w niego. Harry wpatruje się w sufit, bawiąc włosami Louisa i kontemplując ciszę między nimi dopóki nie robi mu się zimno.  
\- Prysznic? - pyta z nadzieją.  
\- Uhm - mamrocze szatyn, ocierając swój policzek o jego skórę. - Ale potem wracamy do przytulania.   
\- Ale już w łóżku - decyduje Styles, zsuwając się z fortepianu.  
\- Dobrze - zgadza się Tomlinson, podążając za nim z błogą miną. 

 

Później, już po prysznicu, leżą razem na łóżku i trzymając się za ręce, zapisują pomysły na kolejne piosenki. W którymś momencie Louis przygryza dolną wargę i pyta: - Nie uważasz, że to zbyt piękne?  
\- Dlaczego? - Harry marszczy brwi i przygryza końcówkę długopisu.  
\- Mam na myśli, że jest zbyt pięknie - wzdycha szatyn. - Nie masz tego uczucia, że zaraz się coś zepsuje?  
\- Lou, ja wiem, że będzie trudno, bo jesteśmy kompletnie różni - mówi, odkładając kartki. - Ale to jest coś, o co naprawdę chcę się starać.  
\- I nie będziesz miał w końcu dość? - Tomlinson przenosi na niego błękitne spojrzenie; spojrzenie pełne skrywanej obawy. - Nie zrezygnujesz, kiedy uznasz, że to za dużo, że to nie jest tego warte?  
\- Jesteś wart każdego wysiłku. - Styles uśmiecha się i cmoka go w nos. - Nigdy nie jest tak, że nie trzeba się starać. - Wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Wiem o tym doskonale. - Louis spuszcza wzrok, ale uśmiecha się pod nosem i ściska mocniej jego dłoń. - Nie mógłbym sobie wybaczyć, gdybym to zepsuł.   
\- Jestem niemal pewien, że nie raz się pokłócimy, ale mam nadzieję, że to tylko nas wzmocni. Jeśli ty nie zrezygnujesz, to ja tym bardziej.  
Szatyna pierwszy raz w życiu kusi, by powiedzieć do kogoś: kocham cię, ale uznaje, że to zdecydowanie za wcześnie, więc po prostu z przepełnionym sercem wtula się w bok Stylesa.   
\- Ciekawe co porabiają nasi menedżerowie... - chichocze ten, bawiąc się jego włosami. - Niedługo znowu będą musieli załatwiać nam studio. - Wskazuje na porozrzucane po łóżku kartki.  
\- Jak dalej będziemy tworzyć w takim tempie, chyba zbuduję studio tutaj - śmieje się cicho Tomlinson, układając dłoń na jego sercu.  
\- Wiesz, że taniej wyjdzie wciąż jeździć do studio, a nie przenosić je tutaj?  
\- Nie dbam o koszty, jeśli chodzi o mój komfort. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami. - Jeśli dzięki temu musiałbym mniej wychodzić do ludzi, zrobię to.   
\- Ale nie możesz się przecież zabarykadować w domu! - oburza się Harry. - Co ze mną?  
\- No ty byłbyś tutaj ze mną, więcej mi nie potrzeba. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi w niezrozumieniu, bo czemu nie może się niby barykadować w domu?   
\- Ale ja chcę wychodzić do ludzi! - marudzi Harry.  
\- Spokojnie, nie zabronię ci. - Louis uśmiecha się i klepie go po udzie.   
\- Ale chciałbym spotykać się z ludźmi z tobą - tłumaczy Styles. - Chciałbym, żebyś poznał moich przyjaciół.  
\- No tak. - Szatyn odrobinę klapnie, miętoląc dolną wargę. - Ale będziemy musieli iść na kompromis jakoś, ja naprawdę nie potrafię zachowywać długo pozorów normalności wśród ludzi.   
\- Nie chcę, żebyś był kimś innym, niż jesteś. I nie chcę, żebyś udawał kogoś innego.  
\- Ale ja też nie chcę, żebyś stracił znajomych przeze mnie - wzdycha głęboko Tomlinson, chowając nos w jego szyi. - Umówmy się, że po prostu nie będą to codzienne wyjścia i pozwolisz mi czasem na dłuższe przerwy od ludzi, w porządku?   
Twarz Harry’ego rozświetla się niczym stuwatowa żarówka.  
\- Dziękuję!  
\- To ja dziękuję - mruczy Louis, wtulając się w niego jeszcze bardziej. Uwielbia tego chłopaka, więc może się odrobinę poświęcić, jeśli dzięki temu będzie mógł go zatrzymać.   
Harry szturcha go w bok i pokazuje kartkę.  
\- Co myślisz o tym?  
\- Dałbym tu niemenzurowane preludium - odpowiada po chwili namysłu i skupienia szatyn. - Moglibyśmy wtedy zmieniać kompozycję zależnie od nastroju?  
\- Ale i tak coś mi tu nie pasuje... - Styles sięga po kolejną kartkę. - Preludium pasowałoby tutaj.  
\- Hmm… - Tomlinson mruży oczy, wizualizując sobie wszystko w głowie. - Masz rację, ale tam w takim razie damy zawieszenie.   
Harry kiwa głową, wprowadzając notatki na marginesach. Nagle wykreśla połowę zapisu nutowego.  
\- Nie no, to jest bez sensu.  
\- Dlaczego? - Louis patrzy na niego w zaciekawieniu.   
\- Nic tu do siebie nie pasuje, jest trywialne i oczywiste.  
\- Co nie znaczy, że musisz to zamazywać. - Szatyn zabiera mu delikatnie kartkę, dopóki wszystkie nuty są jeszcze widoczne. - Pomyślę, co z tego zrobić później, ok? Większość moich kompozycji powstała z trywialnych początków, nie frustruj się tak łatwo.   
\- Zostaw Lou, to nic nie da. Wyrzuciłem już takich tysiące.  
\- Jednak chciałbym spróbować. - Tomlinson przyciska obronnie kartkę do piersi i odsuwa się od chłopaka. Harry wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Jasne, jak chcesz Lou.  
\- Dziękuję. - Louis odkłada zapis na komodę i wstaje, przeciągając się. - Chyba za dużo nad tym myślisz. Chodź, pogramy sobie Beethovena, odpoczniesz.   
\- Chcę, żeby wszystko było idealnie, a jeśli nie jest, to robię się sfrustrowany i wyrzucam nuty, żeby mi nie przypominały o niemocy twórczej - wyznaje młody muzyk, idąc za nim trochę koślawo.  
\- Nie zawsze możesz być genialny, czasem trzeba komponować etapami. Nie jak szlifowanie diamentu, bardziej jak zrobienie garnituru ze szmaty kuchennej. Nawet jeśli się nie uda, zawsze te trywialne nuty mogą się okazać brakującym elementem w twoim przyszłym diamencie - tłumaczy szatyn, siadając przy fortepianie i uśmiechając się na bałagan, który wcześniej tam zostawili. - Oops.   
Harry rumieni się i siada obok. Wierci się trochę na miejscu, szukając wygodnej pozycji.  
\- Czekaj chwilkę - chichocze Tomlinson, wstając i głaszcząc go po lokach, po czym bierze z kanapy miękką poduszkę i podaje mu ją, a następnie idzie do łazienki po jakąś ścierkę. - Robię to tylko dlatego, że Zayn ma klucze i mógłby nas zaskoczyć.   
\- Podejrzewam, że jest bardziej zajęty Liamem, niż myśleniem o niańczeniu ciebie - mówi brunet, sadowiąc się wygodnie na poduszce i posyłajac mu wdzięczny uśmiech.  
\- Oby - prycha Louis, wyrzucając szmatkę na taras. - To było kompletnie irytujące, jego ciągłe przesiadywanie tutaj.   
\- Ciekawe kiedy mnie stąd wyrzucisz. - Styles chichocze, przebiegając palcami przez klawisze i rumieniąc się mimowolnie.  
\- To jest zupełnie co innego, skarbie. - Szatyn siada obok chłopaka i na potwierdzenie swoich słów, całuje go czule.   
\- Mówisz? Więc powinienem się do ciebie przeprowadzić? - droczy się Harry.  
\- Jeśli tylko byś chciał. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami, odgarniając grzywkę z czoła i strzykając palcami nad klawiszami.   
\- Wtedy musiałbyś znosić moich przyjaciół dużo częściej. - Wzdycha brunet. - I musiałbyś znaleźć miejsce na mój fortepian.  
\- No tak. - Louis odrobinę blednie. - Uhm, cóż, na razie więc może się z tym wstrzymajmy, ale w komodzie na korytarzu są dodatkowe klucze i możesz je sobie wziąć…?   
\- Co? - Harry patrzy na niego zaskoczony. Czy Louis proponuje mu właśnie to, co on myśli, że mu proponuje?  
\- Myślę, że tak będzie wygodniej. - Szatyn uśmiecha się lekko. - Chcę, żebyś wpadał tu, kiedy tylko masz ochotę, nie musisz mnie o tym informować, bo zawsze ucieszę się na twój widok.   
\- Nie chciałbym ci przeszkadzać, jakbyś na przykład tworzył?  
\- Nie będziesz mi przeszkadzać. - Tomlinson kręci głową. - Nawet jakbym na ciebie czasem warknął, nie znaczy to, że cię tu nie chcę.   
\- Tylko jeśli jesteś pewien... - Styles posyła mu lekki uśmiech, ściskając jego dłoń. Czuje się jak na haju. - Ale teraz weźmy się w końcu za ten utwór.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Zayn wciąż jest w mieszkaniu Liama, leżąc kompletnie nagi na parapecie jego apartamentu i paląc nonszalancko papierosa. Jego ciało jest osłabione i zmęczone, ale spełnione; to ten rodzaj uczucia po maratonie dobrego seksu. Na jego usta wkrada się leniwy uśmieszek, gdy Liam wychodzi bez koszulki spod prysznica. Sam nie nadaje się na siłownię, ale u innych zdecydowanie mu się to podoba… Ten posyła mu krzywy uśmieszek, przeczesując wciąż mokre włosy i zaraz przeciągając się.  
\- Chińszczyzna, czy tajskie? - pyta sięgając po telefon.  
\- Nie jestem głodny - ziewa mulat, przymykając powieki. Nawet nie drga, kiedy jego telefon dzwoni. Liam kiwa głową, zamawiając posiłek tylko dla siebie. Malik w końcu odbiera połączenie przychodzące, od ich rzecznika prasowego Jamesa i uch… Cóż, zapomniał, że zatrudnił rzecznika jeszcze przed połączeniem ekipy Stylesa i Tomlinsona w jedno. Słucha rewelacji mężczyzny ze spokojem; jezu, ten seks naprawdę go zrelaksował… I nawet nie rozszerza oczu. Przytakuje tylko i wzdycha.   
Liam patrzy na niego czujnie.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta, gdy ten rozłącza się leniwym ruchem.  
\- Ktoś sfotografował zalanego Harry’ego wiszącego na Lou pod restauracją - prycha Zayn. - Spekulacje się zaczęły, zanim cokolwiek zrobiliśmy.  
\- Cóż, mieliśmy to zostawić tak, jak jest. - Liam wzrusza ramionami.  
\- No tak. - Mulat bierze głęboki oddech, przeczesując włosy. - Ale miały być najpierw te wskazówki. Jak teraz je damy, to automatycznie skojarzą fakty.   
\- Więc co, ignorujemy? - Payne przeczesuje włosy nerwowym gestem. - Gdzie jest Niall, jak jest potrzebny?!  
\- Och, on jest sfotografowany razem z nimi - żacha się Malik, wyciągając swój telefon w stronę mężczyzny. - Hmm… Może niech Harry zatweetuje coś w stylu, że jest bardzo przylepny po winie?   
Liam zachłannie łapie telefon.  
\- Taak, to mogłoby nawet przejść... Wygląda to trochę jak wspólny wypad znajomych... Kim jest ta dziewczyna? Randka Nialla? - Patrzy na mulata.  
\- Mnie się pytasz? - Zayn unosi brew. - To twój przyjaciel. Ale pewnie tak. Ciekawe, jak zniosła pierwszą randkę z Niallem, w dodatku w towarzystwie Harry’ego i Lou… To nie mogło być łatwe.   
\- Nie widziałem się z nim od wczoraj, a jeszcze nie zadzwonił do mnie z płaczem, więc chyba wciąż z nią jest. Twarda sztuka, skubana - mówi z podziwem i oddaje mu telefon. - Trzeba poinformować Harry'ego i Louisa o planie. I poprosić, żeby chociaż trochę uważali... - Wzdycha.  
\- Jakby Louis podbił mi oko, wciąż będziesz chciał to kiedyś powtórzyć? - śmieje się cicho mulat, bo tak, Tomlinson nie takie numery odwalał.   
\- Kto wie? - Liam uśmiecha się tajemniczo. - Ta noc należała do jednych z najlepszych.  
\- Oj tak… - Malik schodzi z parapetu i przeciąga się, po czym idzie niespiesznie po porzucone na podłodze ubrania. - Wiesz, co robić.   
\- Znasz mój adres - mówi tylko Liam, zgarniając telefon swój i Malika szybkim gestem do szuflady.  
\- Ale zawieszaj kartkę na klamce, jakbyś pieprzył się tu z kimś innym - chichocze Zayn, wciągając na siebie spodnie i koszulkę. - Nie chcemy niezręcznych sytuacji.   
\- Wyślij mi smsa, jeśli nie odpiszę w ciągu dziesięciu minut, daj sobie spokój - chichocze Payne.  
\- Nie mam nawet twojego numeru, kochanie. - Mulat kręci głową z uśmiechem i podchodzi do niego powoli, szepcząc mu na ucho: - I w sumie niech tak zostanie, ma to w sobie pewną magię.   
\- Dreszczyk emocji? - Liam wspina się na palce i całuje go w szczękę. - Niegrzeczny chłopiec.  
\- Tak jakby ci się to nie podobało - mruczy kpiąco Malik, zjeżdżając dłońmi na jego pośladki.   
\- Nic mi nie udowodnisz. - Payne ściska jego krocze ręką.  
\- Nie muszę - prycha Zayn, wykrzywiając lekko kącik ust, po czym klepie go po tyłku i odsuwa się. - Było zajebiście, dzięki.   
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. - Liam wykonuje przerysowany, dworski ukłon. - Zatrzaśnij drzwi, jak będziesz wychodzić!  
\- Nie omieszkam. - Mulat pokazuje mu środkowy palec i wychodzi, przewieszając swoją skórzaną kurtkę przez ramię. 

____________________________________________________________________________

\- Dobrze... Tak... Oczywiście, nie panikuj - mówi do słuchawki Harry, stukając paznokciami o fortepian. - Kontaktowałeś się już z Adą? Nie?... Oh, wciąż jest z Edem? W porządku, daj mi znać. A jak twoja randka? - Chichocze niczym mały chłopiec i słucha odpowiedzi, kiwając co jakiś czas głową. - To słodkie! - zachwyca się. - Kończę, zanim dostanę cukrzycy, pa! - Unosi wzrok na Louisa. - Widzieli nas wczoraj. Papsy.  
Szatyn unosi jedną brew. - Co dokładnie widzieli?   
\- Cytując Nialla: „jak całkowicie nawalony na tobie wisiałem”.  
\- Cóż. - Tomlinson spuszcza wzrok, próbując ukryć uśmiech. - Twoja reputacja chyba się właśnie zachwiała.   
\- Niall kazał mi zatweetować, że po winie robię się dotykalski i przytulaśny. - Styles robi smutną minkę.  
\- Ale to prawda - śmieje się Louis, szturchając go ramieniem. - Nie podoba ci się ich pomysł z tweetem? Moim zdaniem nie jest zły i pasuje do ciebie.   
\- Nie chcę tego ukrywać! Nie robimy przecież nic złego!  
\- Och. - Szatyn przesuwa na niego uważne spojrzenie. - To tu cię boli? Chciałbyś pochwalić się światu, że jesteśmy razem?   
\- Też. - Harry kiwa głową. - Po prostu musimy się kryć, jakbyśmy zrobili coś złego.  
\- Wcale nie musimy się kryć. - Tomlinson kręci pomału głową. - Oni po prostu chcą uniknąć tysiąca plotek na nasz temat. Co i tak się nie uda, oczywiście, ale nie powinniśmy od razu się afiszować, bo nas przeżują i wyplują resztki naszej relacji.   
\- Może masz rację... - Harry opiera czoło o jego ramię. - Ale nie chcę się pilnować na każdym kroku!  
\- Nie musisz. - Louis wplątuje dłoń w jego loki i drapie czule jego skórę. - Też nie chcę i nie będę tego robić. Jeśli będziesz miał ochotę pocałować mnie przy wszystkich, będą musieli się z tym pogodzić.   
\- Liam dostanie palpitacji serca. - Harry uśmiecha się pod nosem. - Wyjdzie dziwnie, bo teraz trochę to tuszujemy, a później? Przyjacielskie pocałunki?  
\- To się ich nie słuchajmy. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami. - Zatweetuj coś innego, przecież ci nie zabronią.   
\- Zabronić nie zabronią, ale obiecaliśmy współpracować. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby pomyśleli, że to tylko promocja. - Krzywi się chłopak, sięgając po telefon.  
\- Chryste, Harry - wzdycha sfrustrowany Tomlinson. - Zdecyduj się w końcu.   
\- Staram się wybrać dla nas najlepszą opcję! - mówi obronnie Styles.  
\- Najlepszą by było, jakbyśmy nie musieli nad tym tyle myśleć - prycha Louis.   
\- Nie dam Niallowi haseł do moich portali społecznościowych! Już wolę sam o tym myśleć! - Harry tworzy tweeta i publikuje go.  
\- Faktycznie, to by doprowadziło do tragedii - chichocze szatyn, zaglądając mu przez ramię. - I co napisałeś?   
Harry pokazuje mu tweeta: Uh, wino zdecydowanie nie jest moim przyjacielem! Robię się po nim zbyt dotykalski i chcę przytulić cały świat!  
\- Och, jestem twoim światem? - drażni się z uśmiechem Tomlinson, opierając brodę o jego ramię.   
\- Nie wiedziałeś? - dziwi się Harry.  
Louis mruga kilka razy, po czym przylega do jego boku i przykłada usta do jego karku. - Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć.   
Styles pociera jego dłoń.  
\- Zawsze byłeś dla mnie wzorem, chciałem być taki, jak ty... Nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy przestałem zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego.  
Zapada cisza, którą szatyn przerywa po dłuższej chwili.  
\- Niestety, czasem nie zdajemy sobie sprawy, jak wielki wpływ mamy na drugiego człowieka.   
\- Daj spokój, musiałeś widzieć te zakochane spojrzenia! - Śmieje się Harry.

***  
Harry patrzy na dużo starszego mężczyznę niemal z uwielbieniem w oczach.  
\- Już się napatrzyłeś? - Słyszy powiedziane szorstkim tonem.  
\- Przepraszam.  
***

\- Tak, ale myślałem, że jesteś mną po prostu niewinnie zauroczony - wzdycha Tomlinson, kręcąc głową. - Nie sądziłem, że po siedmiu latach to uczucie wciąż będzie prawdziwe.   
\- Tak jakoś wyszło. Pierwsze zauroczenie zawsze się w jakiś tam sposób pamięta, prawda?  
\- Nie wiem - mówi Louis. - Nigdy nie miałem.   
\- Chciałbym być twoim pierwszym i ostatnim zauroczeniem…  
\- Jedynym, huh? - mruczy szatyn i głaszcze go czule po policzku. - Myślę, że to się może udać, wiesz?   
\- Jesteś dla siebie zbyt surowy, Lou. Uważasz, że na nikogo nie zasługujesz, ale przecież też powinieneś być szczęśliwy. - Styles uśmiecha się i całuje jego dłoń. - Chciałbym uczynić cię szczęśliwym... Jeśli mi pozwolisz…  
\- Jestem cały twój - szepcze Tomlinson, ściskając jego dłoń. Coś przyjemnie ciepłego rozlewa się mu po piersi i chce się tak czuć już zawsze.   
\- To dobrze, bo już cię nie oddam! - Harry zarzuca mu ręce na szyję.  
\- Nawet nie próbuj. - Louis udaje, że marszczy groźnie brwi, po czym uśmiecha się i go całuje, obejmując jego talię. Harry kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Mieliśmy tworzyć. - Śmieje się, szczęśliwy.  
\- I tworzymy. - Szatyn przesuwa czule dłonią po jego plecach. - Tyle, że coś innego.   
\- A potem Niall i Zayn będą nam suszyć głowy o ten obiecany album!  
\- Tak jakby mam to gdzieś. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami. - Muzyka powinna być tworzona wtedy, kiedy człowiek czuje, że powinien ją tworzyć. Nic na siłę.   
\- Mógłbym teraz coś tworzyć dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.  
\- Uroczy - śmieje się Louis, cmokając go w czoło. - Widzisz, ja wcześniej tworzyłem dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, teraz wolę większość czasu poświęcać tobie.   
\- Nie chcę być powodem, dla którego przestajesz tworzyć.  
\- Nie jesteś. - Szatyn marszczy brwi, bo czemu Harry we wszystkim szuka problemu? - Po prostu nie chcę obsesyjnie tworzyć, skoro mam ciebie, to coś złego?   
\- Nie. - Harry uśmiecha się. - To nic złego. To nawet cudownie!  
\- No i widzisz, jak ty na mnie działasz - mamrocze Tomlinson, chowając twarz w jego lokach i zaciskając dłonie na jego plecach.   
\- Mam na ciebie dobry wpływ. - Styles wzrusza ramionami, przytulając się do niego bardziej. - Może pójdziemy dzisiaj na spacer z Elizą? Tu niedaleko jest las.  
\- Możemy iść - zgadza się Louis, całując go w nos. - Chryste Panie. Zrobiłem się ciepłą kluchą…   
\- To bardzo dobrze, Louis zrobił się bardziej przystępny i już nie zamraża wzrokiem każdego, na kogo spojrzy! - Chichocze chłopak, dając mu pstryczka i sięgając po kartki z nutami. - A teraz do roboty!


	6. Rozdział 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson uczył Harry’ego Stylesa gry na fortepianie, gdy ten był jeszcze nieopierzonym szczeniakiem. Teraz Harry ma 22 lata i właśnie wypuścił swój debiutancki singiel, który przyniósł mu rozgłos, więc Tomlinson nie miałby nic przeciwko bukietowi kwiatów w podzięce. Ewentualnie młodemu, długowłosemu mężczyźnie w swoim łóżku. Oraz każdym innym aspekcie życia.   
> Albo: Harry ma małą obsesję na punkcie swojego mistrza i jego fantazje w końcu się spełniają.   
> !Opowiadanie może zawierać śladowe ilości wykorzystania Nialla i Zayna jako pośredników oraz Nicka w roli Tego Złego.

Gdzieś około piątej Louis przypina smycz do inkrustowanej brylancikami obroży Elizy i czeka przy drzwiach na Harry’ego. Który jest zdecydowanie spokojniejszy od ich sesji czułości i stworzenia kolejnej kompozycji. Co prawda chciał od razu gnać do studia, ale Tomlinson przekonał go, że należy im się dzień wolny od pracy.   
Harry'emu niemal błyszczą oczy na widok różowej smyczy.  
\- Mogę? - patrzy na niego prosząco, wyciągając rękę i podskakując na jednej nodze, usiłując wciągnąć swoje sztyblety.  
\- Jasne, będzie zachwycona. - Szatyn uśmiecha się i podaje mu smycz. - Jest w miarę spokojnym psem, dopóki nie zobaczy wiewiórki, więc uważaj.   
Styles obronnie przyciska ją do piersi i niemal wyciąga Louisa na zewnątrz.  
\- Jest psem, musi sobie pobiegać! Wraca, jeśli ją zawołasz?  
\- Na szczęście tak. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami i kręci głową na entuzjazm chłopaka. - Wiesz, mówiłeś o tym, że rodzice nie pozwalali ci na żadnego zwierzaka? Bo możesz zajmować i bawić się z Elizą w każdej chwili, jeśli chcesz. Nie musisz mnie pytać o zgodę.   
Ten zatrzymuje się gwałtownie, przez co Louis wpada na jego plecy, a zdezorientowana pociągnięciem za smycz Eliza odwraca łeb.  
\- Naprawdę? - pyta Harry niemal bliski łez. - Zawsze chciałem mieć psa!  
\- Domyślam się. - Szatyn głaszcze go po ramieniu. - Oczywiście, że tak, to może być tak samo twój pies, przecież i tak cię już kocha.   
Harry pochyla się i całuje go, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Nie obchodzą go w tym momencie inni ludzie. Tomlinson wzdycha w jego usta i ściska go mocno, odwzajemniając pocałunek. Obejmuje dłońmi jego policzki i cholera, on go chyba kocha. Harry cicho wzdycha.  
\- Nie odtrącaj mnie nigdy więcej - mówi płaczliwie.  
\- Nie zamierzam. - Louis uspokaja go kolejnym pocałunkiem i przymyka oczy, głaskając kciukami jego policzki. I naprawdę ma to na myśli. Absolutnie nie zamierza, Styles jest zbyt cenny. Nagle między mich wpycha się kudłaty łeb. Styles ociera rękawem oczy, śmiejąc się.  
\- Ktoś tu jest zazdrosny!  
\- Racja, miałeś poświęcać jej swoją uwagę, a nie miziać się z jej irytującym panem - prycha szatyn, chwytając Harry’ego za rękę i ruszając w stronę pobliskiego lasu.   
\- Jeszcze będę mieć czas, by poświęcać jej uwagę! - burczy chłopak, idąc za nim z uśmiechem, cisnącym mu się na usta.  
\- Ja to wiem, ty to wiesz, ale psy żyją chwilą obecną, kochanie - wzdycha Tomlinson, unosząc brwi na suczkę łaszącą się do nóg chłopaka. - Nie wybiegają myślami w przyszłość.   
\- W przeciwieństwie do nas - mówi nieco melancholijnie Harry. - Mogę ją puścić wolno?  
\- Jasne. - Louis przytakuje, rozglądając się po drzewach. Dawno nie był w lesie, tak naprawdę.   
Harry puszcza psa wolno i zaczyna ją gonić, śmiejąc się wesoło. Szatyn uśmiecha się, obserwując tę radosną dwójkę. Chłopak wygląda pięknie z rozwianymi włosami i zaróżowionymi policzkami, a Eliza też wygląda ślicznie, z błyszczącymi brylancikami na szyi. Trzymając ręce za sobą, idzie niespiesznie za nimi. Styles rzuca psu patyki, samemu próbując do nich dobiec przed Elizą. Tomlinson patrzy z niepokojem, gdy brunet potyka się o psa i upada na kolana.   
\- Nic ci nie jest? - woła, marszcząc brwi. Harry śmieje się, otrzepując piach ze spodni.  
\- To tylko obtarcie, żyję! - uspokaja go.  
Louis kręci tylko głową z rozczuleniem, bo Harry najwyraźniej znowu poczuł się jak dziecko. Eliza liże chłopaka przepraszająco po ręce i oddaje mu patyk.   
\- Już cię nie lubię, nie łaś się. Idź do Tommo! - Odpycha psa.  
\- Z naszym dzieckiem też tak będzie? - prycha szatyn, podchodząc do nich i klepiąc psa po łbie. - Jak zrobi coś złego, to będziesz je odsyłał do mnie?   
\- To ty jesteś ten bardziej surowy, tak? - Drapie Elizę za uszami i zabiera jej patyk.  
\- Racja. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami, po czym zwraca się do psa: - Eliza, nie wolno wbiegać pod nogi panu. Jak ty się zachowujesz?   
Labradorka kuli uszy i patrzy na nich z poczuciem winy.   
\- Lou, no ale zobacz na jej oczy! Już nie będzie, prawda?  
\- Harry, nie wolno się tak szybko łamać, bo niczego się nie nauczy - karci go Louis, po czym znowu zwraca się do psa. - Żadnych przysmaków przez tydzień, Eliza. Panu mogło się coś stać, niedobry pies.   
\- Nie martw się, przemycę ci coś! - szepcze Styles na ucho psa.  
Szatyn uśmiecha się pod nosem, udając, że niczego nie słyszał i rusza dalej, przejeżdżając dłonią po korze drzew. - Uwielbiam naturę, wiesz? Mam wrażenie, że to coś pierwotnego, czego ludzie nie skazili swoją obecnością. No i tutaj jest na pewno mniejsza szansa spotkania ich.   
\- Inspirują cię takie miejsca? - pyta zaciekawiony Harry.  
\- Tak - przytakuje nieuważnie Tomlinson, chwytając w locie spadającą szyszkę i obracając ją w palcach. - Najlepsza muzyka wywodzi się od dźwięków natury.   
\- Preludium deszczowe? - zgaduje Harry, kopiąc liście pod nogami.  
\- Przepiękne - wzdycha Louis, mrużąc oczy i wystawiając twarz do zachodzącego słońca. - Nawet Lot trzmiela jest niesamowity.   
\- To sugestia na następny utwór? - pyta przekornie chłopak.  
\- Ja nic nie sugeruję. - Uśmiecha się krzywo szatyn, po czym skręca nagle ze ścieżki między drzewa.   
\- Co? - Zaintrygowany Harry podąża za nim, przywołując Elizę.  
\- Gdzieś tu była… - mamrocze Tomlinson, przedzierając się przez gałęzie, a po dłuższej chwili w końcu odnajduje polanę z małym stawem, o którą mu chodziło. Bez słowa kładzie się na trawie twarzą do nieba i przygryza wargę.  
\- To... twoje miejsce, prawda? - szepcze Styles niemal z namaszczeniem, siadając obok i kładąc dłoń na jego.  
\- W jakimś sensie - odpowiada z namysłem Louis, po czym wyznaje: - Wiesz, wpatrując się w ten staw, mam wrażenie, jakby nie upłynęło wiele lat od czasów pogaństwa, jakby z wody za chwilę miała wychynąć rusałka albo wodnik. Uwielbiam to. Chciałbym kiedyś napisać cały koncert symfoniczny inspirowany mitologią.   
\- Japończycy do tej pory wierzą w duchy zamieszkujące elementy krajobrazu. Kappa, kitsune... - Harry wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Wiem - mówi szatyn. - Trochę smutne, że my, Europejczycy, zgubiliśmy gdzieś na przełomie lat tę wiarę. A przecież nasze mitologie są najbardziej bogate w magiczne stworzenia. Nordycka, celtycka, słowiańska, skandynawska…   
\- Tak. Powinniśmy pielęgnować nasze tradycje, albo chociaż o nich pamiętać.  
\- Mało kto to robi - wzdycha Tomlinson, patrząc jak Eliza kładzie się na brzegu stawu i próbuje dosięgnąć łapą lilii wodnej. - Bo to nierealne. I wymaga wyobraźni.   
\- I po to ludzie potrzebują nas. - Brunet uśmiecha się i kładzie obok.  
\- Myślisz? - Louis odwraca głowę w jego stronę, wpatrując się w zielone oczy. - Że to ma sens, że jesteśmy komukolwiek potrzebni?   
\- Tak. Właśnie z tego powodu, że jesteśmy wrażliwsi na piękno i powinniśmy pokazywać je ludziom.  
\- Tak, ale jeśli ludzie w tych czasach uważają za piękne piosenki Rihanny? - Szatyn kręci głową. - W jakim miejscu w łańcuchu pokarmowym nas to stawia?   
\- Najwyżej. Ci, którzy je za takie uważają, stoją zdecydowanie niżej w łańcuchu pokarmowym świata.  
\- Trochę żałuję, że nie żyję w czasach Beethovena - wzdycha Tomlinson. - Kiedy nie istniała jeszcze popkultura i to filharmonia była główną sceną. Teraz czuję się niepotrzebny.   
\- Wtedy zamiast w willi żyłbyś w obskurnej kamienicy, przymierając głodem. Wtedy filharmonia nie była rozrywką dla każdego, teraz też nie jest. Pamiętaj, że tworzymy dla elit.  
\- Ja mam wrażenie, że całe życie tworzyłem dla ciebie - mówi Louis, ściskając jego dłoń i uśmiechając się lekko. - Nawet o tym nie wiedząc.   
\- Dla swojej muzy? - Chichocze chłopak. - Cieszę się, że się odnaleźliśmy w tym świecie.  
\- Dla mojej muzy - zgadza się szatyn, przewracając się na bok i odgarniając loka z czoła młodego mężczyzny. - Też się cieszę. I że mimo kiepskiego startu, Zayn dał mi drugą i trzecią szansę na naprawienie tego.   
\- Tak... To był genialny pomysł, ale gdyby Niall mnie nie namówił, to nigdy bym się nie zgodził na współpracę…  
\- Czyli mówisz, że powinienem podziękować mu za mojego chłopca? - Tomlinson uśmiecha się i przesuwa dłonią po jego policzku. - Myślisz, że dożywotni karnet do Nando’s będzie wystarczający?   
\- Myślę, że byłby uszczęśliwiony, gdyby sam już takiej nie posiadał. - Harry marszczy brwi.  
\- No tak - parska Louis z pobłażaniem, po czym zostawia na jego czole delikatny pocałunek. - To wymyślę coś innego.   
\- Wierzę, że tak... Jak odkryłeś to miejsce?  
\- Eliza je odkryła - śmieje się szatyn, aż wokół oczu wykwitają mu zmarszczki. - Uciekła mi tutaj i postanowiła wrócić dopiero, gdy wytapla się w wodzie.  
\- A ty postanowiłeś znaleźć to miejsce i zagrodzić je przed nią? - Śmieje się Styles.  
\- Nie, pobiegłem za nią, żeby wywrzeszczeć płuca, ale jak to zobaczyłem, to po prostu usiadłem i cała złość wyparowała. - Tomlinson układa głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i patrzy na labradorkę, która właśnie rozrywa biednego kwiatka. - To miejsce mnie uspokaja wewnętrznie, wiesz? Wycisza wszystkie kotłujące się we mnie negatywne emocje.   
\- A są jakieś? - Harry wplata palce w jego włosy. - Z... mojego powodu? - pyta nieśmiało.  
\- Nie z twojego. - Louis marszczy brwi na tę głupotę. - Jest ich mnóstwo, głównie dotyczące samego mnie.   
\- Mogę ci jeszcze jakoś pomóc, oprócz bycia tu z tobą? - pyta niepewnie Styles.  
\- Samo to jest już czymś więcej niż mógłbym sobie kiedykolwiek życzyć - mamrocze szatyn, wtulając się w niego.   
\- Jesteś pewny? - Po otrzymaniu kiwnięcia, brunet po prostu bawi się jego włosami, kontemplując otoczenie i chłonąc ciszę.

W pewnym momencie Tomlinson czuje, że jest mu niedobrze. Próbuje nad tym zapanować, ale to cholerne uczucie nie chce odejść. Musi zwymiotować. Gramoli się na nogi, wyduszając z siebie: - Idę siku - po czym leci w pobliskie drzewa i zwraca wszystko, co ostatnio zjadł, niemalże z własnym żołądkiem. Znowu to samo - słyszy w głowie sfrustrowany głos Zayna i nie może powstrzymać spływających łez.   
\- Lou, wszystko w porządku? - Słyszy zaniepokojony głos Harry’ego.  
\- Tak - chrypi szybko, przerażony, że chłopak może zobaczyć jego obrzydliwą słabość, po czym odchrząkuje i poprawia to na głośniejsze i pewniejsze: - Tak, zaraz wracam.   
Następne chwile to wycieranie ust i próba zjedzenia gumy do żucia, która kończy się kolejnym wymiotem, tym razem suchym. Louis nienawidzi swojego organizmu.   
Harry patrzy na niego zmartwiony, gdy w końcu wraca na polanę.  
\- Na pewno wszystko jest okej? Może chcesz już wracać?  
\- Tak, myślę, że potrzebuję posiedzieć w kocyku, to wszystko - przytakuje słabo szatyn, ocierając czoło. Eliza podchodzi i trąca go swoim ciałem z troską, na co jej właściciel odrobinę się chwieje, bo cholera, kręci mu się w głowie.   
\- Okej - mówi niepewnie Styles. Wciąż nie wie co się stało, ale nie brzmiało to dobrze.  
Tomlinson posyła mu uspokajający w jego mniemaniu uśmiech i rusza w drogę powrotną. Było blisko.   
Harry dogania go i łapie za rękę.  
\- W porządku?  
\- Tak, to nic. - Bagatelizuje ewolucje w pustym już żołądku i obiecuje sobie, że będzie już uważał z jedzeniem, żeby Styles nie nabrał więcej podejrzeń.   
\- Jesteś pewien? Możemy zostawić Elizę i jechać do lekarza.  
\- O nie. - Louis unosi brwi i kręci gwałtownie głową. - Nic mi nie jest, nie potrzebuję lekarza. Napiję się zielonej herbaty i będzie ok, zobaczysz.   
\- Masz miętę albo rumianek? Będzie lepszy niż zielona herbata.  
Wolałbym nie pić nic - ciśnie się na usta szatyna, jednak odpowiada: - Nie mam, ale nie martw się, zielona herbata zadziała.  
\- Jesteś pewien? Mogę skoczyć po miętę, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Harry - śmieje się cicho Tomlinson, szturchając go łokciem. - Przestań mi nadskakiwać, nie jestem w ciąży, to po prostu starość. Wypiję coś, zdrzemnę się i będzie ok.   
\- Starość od razu! - Oburza się Harry, marszcząc zabawnie brwi i ściskając jego rękę. - Daj znać, jak coś, okej?  
\- Pewnie, dziękuję. - Louis przewraca czule oczami, bo temu facetowi naprawdę na nim zależy, czyż nie? Harry zapina Elizie smycz, kiedy są już na skraju lasu. Wciąż próbuje zagadywać Tomlinsona, ale ten wydaje się nieobecny. Szatyn przygryza wargę i przytakuje Stylesowi, myślami będąc przy tym, jak ma nie jeść przy Harrym będącym tak blisko? Jest inteligentny, prędko domyśli się, co jest nie tak… A Louis nie ma najmniejszej ochoty co chwilę wymiotować. W końcu Harry się zamyka, pozwalając chmurnym myślom skłębić się nad jego głową. Zrobił coś, co zdenerwowało starszego mężczyznę? Kiedy docierają do domu, szatyn oddycha z ulgą i zostawia Elizę ze Stylesem w korytarzu, a sam chwyta za dresy i przebiera się w nie, po czym zawija się w koc i zwija w kłębek na kanapie. Brunet patrzy za nim zdezorientowany. Ściąga psu obrożę, głaszcząc go po głowie i niepewnie przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Powinien iść do domu?  
\- Lou?  
\- Co znowu? - marudzi Tomlinson z policzkiem przyciśniętym do poduszki. - Chodź chyba mnie przytulić, a nie tam stoisz jak kołek.   
Harry oddycha z ulgą i zrzuca buty. Zaraz też kładzie się obok Louisa, obejmując go ramionami. Szatyn odpręża się w jego ramionach i wzdycha.   
\- Nie będę tego wieczoru dobrym towarzyszem, przepraszam.   
\- Nie szkodzi. Możemy po prostu posiedzieć razem.  
Tomlinson wtula twarz w jego szyję i zaciąga się jego zapachem. Chyba nawet by bez tego nie usnął, więc jest zadowolony, że go tu ma. - Jak mówiłem, możesz czuć się tu jak u siebie, więc jak wkrótce padnę, to rób, co chcesz, nie musisz cały czas nudzić się ze mną.   
\- Nie przejmuj się mną, jakoś zorganizuję sobie czas. Dobrze, że jednak nie rezerwowaliśmy na dzisiaj studia.  
\- Ta, to nie byłoby zabawne - parska cicho Louis, po czym ziewa. - Hej, może pojechałbyś po parę swoich rzeczy, jak usnę? Możesz wziąć mój samochód. Ah, i weź te klucze, o których ci mówiłem.   
\- Mam się do ciebie wprowadzić już teraz? - Śmieje się Styles. - Nie uważasz, że to za szybko nawet jak na nas?  
\- Wprowadzić od razu - prycha szatyn, jednak rumieni się lekko. To, co powiedział, faktycznie zabrzmiało jakby byli małżeństwem czy coś. - Po prostu spędzamy ze sobą dużo czasu, nie wygodniej by ci było, gdybyś miał tu jakieś swoje ubrania?   
\- Oczywiście, że tak. W sumie mogę poprosić też Nialla, żeby zajął się sprzedażą mojego mieszkania, w końcu nie znajdę kupca tak od razu…  
\- Jak bardzo szalone jest to, że nie mam nic przeciwko i naprawdę chcę tego już teraz? - pyta Tomlinson, unosząc swoje oczy i z czułym uśmiechem przeczesując jego loki.   
\- To już pierwsze oznaki szaleństwa - mówi poważnym tonem Harry.  
\- O nie! - Louis dramatycznym gestem przykłada zewnętrzną część dłoni do czoła, udając przerażenie. - Dlaczegóż przyszło mi dzielić smutne losy największych twórców?!   
\- Bo do nich należysz? Do największych twórców. Musicie mieć jakiś wspólny element. - Styles puszcza mu oczko.  
\- Ta, łączy mnie z nimi tylko szaleństwo - śmieje się cicho szatyn, kręcąc głową.   
\- No tak, skrajne ubóstwo się nie zgadza - droczy się chłopak.  
\- Spadaj - oburza się Tomlinson, prychając. - To nie tak, że narzekasz.   
\- Gdzieżbym śmiał. Jesteś po prostu modernistyczny, idziesz z duchem czasu, niczym te wszystkie światowe gwiazdy rocka.  
\- Znalazłeś sobie przeciwieństwo gwiazdy rocka, kochanie - parska Louis z politowaniem, dźgając go palcem w policzek.   
\- Jesteś gwiazdą rocka w swojej kategorii! - Harry odsuwa się, masując swój policzek. - To miał być komplement!  
\- Uznałem to za kpinę. - Szatyn uśmiecha się przepraszająco i wzrusza ramionami. - To ty jesteś bardziej jak gwiazda rocka.   
\- Nie, Lou. To był komplement. - Brunet uśmiecha się czule. - Jesteś moją prywatną gwiazdą.  
\- Gwiazdą porno? - Tomlinson rusza znacząco brwiami, a widząc minę Harry’ego, chichocze i mówi: - Przepraszam, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Dziękuję w takim razie za komplement.   
\- Też. W końcu widziałem twojego penisa. - Harry wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Nie tylko widziałeś. - Louis przewraca oczami.   
\- Nie tylko - przyznaje zarumieniony Styles, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Hej, nie ma się czego wstydzić. - Szatyn trąca go łokciem z uśmiechem.   
\- Dla ciebie! - mamrocze chłopak.  
\- Dla ciebie bardziej - protestuje Tomlinson, przyciągając go do siebie. - Jesteś cholernie seksownym, młodym mężczyzną.   
Harry bierze głęboki oddech.  
\- Po prostu to był pierwszy raz i muszę... przywyknąć? - Kładzie mu dłoń na piersi.  
\- Do intymności? - Louis przekrzywia głowę w zainteresowaniu. - Że nie jesteś już nastolatkiem, który wstydzi się nawet porannej erekcji, tylko dorosłym prowadzącym regularne życie seksualne?   
\- Do swobodnego rozmawiania o seksie.  
\- Przyjdzie z czasem - pociesza go szatyn, splatając ich nogi razem.   
\- Mam taką nadzieję - mówi Styles, układając się wygodnie i wtulając w niego. - Możemy tak zostać?  
\- Mhm - mamrocze Tomlinson, przysypiając i obejmując go jednym ramieniem. - Nie tylko na ten wieczór.   
\- Porozmawiam z Niallem, tak? - obiecuje sennie brunet.  
\- Tak - ziewa szeroko Louis - ...ocham cię.   
Po czym zamyka oczy i usypia, zanim chłopak ma okazję zareagować.   
Harry wstrzymuje oddech, rozbudzając się niemal natychmiast. Czy on właśnie powiedział to, co myślał, że powiedział?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kolejny dzień przynosi im Zayna na śniadaniu.   
Zayna, który zmrużonymi oczami obserwuje, jak Tomlinson tylko przesuwa swoją jajecznicę na talerzu.   
Louis udaje, że nie widzi, a Styles trajkocze i jest ok, racja?   
\- ...I myślę, że wtedy już zajmiemy studio na cały tydzień! - kończy z entuzjazmem Harry. - Lou? Nie jesz?  
\- Nic nowego - parska mulat, upijając łyk swojej kawy, a Tomlinson rzuca mu spojrzenie spode łba.   
\- Nie, ja… Umm… Nie jestem głodny.   
\- Na pewno? Wczoraj co prawda źle się czułeś, ale może spróbuj zjeść chociaż trochę?  
\- Ty się nigdy nie nauczysz, co? - wzdycha rozżalony Malik, patrząc z bólem na szatyna, który kuli się pod jego wzrokiem.   
\- Dajcie spokój, nic mi nie jest.   
\- Co jest? - pyta zdezorientowany brunet, unosząc wzrok na Zayna.  
\- To, że gdybym jechał na powietrzu, to też bym się źle czuł! - warczy sfrustrowany Zayn, odkładając widelec. - Louis notorycznie nic nie je, a jak zjada, to wszystko zwraca!   
\- Zayn. - Louis patrzy na niego zbolałym wzrokiem. - Przestań.   
\- Oh! - Harry patrzy na Louisa zaskoczony. - Dlaczego Lou, przecież już przypominasz szkielet…  
\- Dzięki - parska szatyn - To jest właśnie to, co każdy chce usłyszeć od swojego chłopaka. - Po czym wstaje gwałtownie od stołu i wychodzi z kuchni.   
\- Louis! - Harry podrywa się z miejsca.  
\- Co?! - Tomlinson odwraca się do niego ze łzami w oczach. Harry obejmuje go i przyciąga do siebie.  
\- Nie chcę twojej litości! - Louis wyrywa się z jego uścisku. - Wiem, że jestem obrzydliwy!   
\- To nie litość! Louis, kocham cię, jak możesz być dla mnie obrzydliwy?!  
Szatyn patrzy na niego z drżącymi wargami, aż w końcu łzy spływają po jego twarzy.   
\- Przepraszam Lou - mówi Styles łamiącym się głosem. - Jestem tylko głupim dzieciakiem.   
\- Nie, ty nie powiedziałeś nic złego - szepcze Tomlinson, oddychając głęboko i wtulając się w niego. - Wręcz przeciwnie.   
Harry po prostu przeczesuje jego włosy, co więcej może mu powiedzieć?  
\- Dziękuję - mamrocze po dłuższej chwili Louis, zaciskając piąstki z tyłu jego koszulki.  
\- Już dobrze, Lou. - Brunet posyła Zaynowi nieco bezradne spojrzenie. Co do cholery ma robić? Malik spuszcza wzrok na stół. Odzywa się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.  
\- Może… może spróbujemy z naprawdę lekkim jedzeniem? Przynajmniej raz dziennie, proszę.   
\- Chociaż trochę owoców? - podchwytuje Harry  
\- Postaram się - odpowiada szatyn cicho, przymykając powieki. Wie, że jest tylko problemem.   
\- Później, tak? - Styles wymusza uśmiech.  
\- Pojadę na zakupy, albo pojedziemy razem, jeśli chcecie, i kupimy to, na co masz ochotę, ok? - proponuje mulat.   
\- W porządku. - Tomlinson pociąga nosem.   
\- Co lubisz jeść? - pyta brunet, głaszcząc jego ramię. - Może mógłbym zrobić z tego coś pysznego.  
\- Uhm… - zastanawia się Louis. - Truskawki, maliny, sałatę, kurczaka, pieczarki, marchewki, jogurt naturalny i musli?   
\- To nie jest wielkie pole do popisu - mruczy pod nosem Zayn.   
\- Dla kogoś, kto nie potrafi gotować, owszem - prycha Harry. - Co z pomidorami? A arbuz?  
\- Arbuz jest ok. - Szatyn wyplątuje się z uścisku Stylesa i ociera oczy, próbując się uśmiechnąć.   
\- Może jakieś koktajle energetyczne w dniach, w których nie będziesz mógł nic w siebie wcisnąć? - Malik chwilowo wykazuje się inteligencją.   
\- O właśnie, warzywne smoothie, hm? - proponuje brunet z entuzjazmem.  
\- Zobaczymy. - Tomlinson posyła im wdzięczne spojrzenia, po czym śmieje się, gdy poważniejsza niż zwykle Eliza ociera się o jego nogi w geście otuchy. - Nie martw się piesku, ty nie musisz być ze mną na diecie.   
Suczka wydaje z siebie radosne szczeknięcie, momentalnie rozluźniając atmosferę.  
\- Chodź kochana, wyczeszemy cię - grucha Louis do labradorki i idzie w stronę tarasu, z psem podążającym za nim. 

\- To trwa już trzy lata, wiesz? - odzywa się mulat, gdy oddalone kształty suczki i jej właściciela widoczne są już zza szyby. - Martwię się, jak długo jego organizm to wytrzyma, jeśli nie uda nam się nic z tym zrobić.   
\- Już tyle lat walczy z zaburzeniami odżywiania? - Harry siada przy stole, patrząc na Malika.  
\- Mhm - przytakuje Zayn, błądząc myślami we wspomnieniach. - A wcześniej były inne zaburzenia. Każdy mówi, że to niesamowite być geniuszem, ale nikt nie wie, jak to obarcza ludzką psychikę.   
\- Jak sobie z tym do tej pory radziłeś? Jak odmawia jedzenia i koniec?  
\- Próbowałem wszystkiego - wyznaje Malik, przenosząc wzrok na niego. - Ale ani złość, ani błagania, ani logiczne argumenty nie działały. Nie zliczę, ile razy musiałem załatwiać mu kroplówkę. Nie radziłem sobie z tym. Nie miał nikogo oprócz mnie, czułem się za niego całkowicie odpowiedzialny. Kiedy zasypiał, uciekałem w alkohol. Ale teraz na szczęście pojawiłeś się ty i myślę, że on chce spróbować dla ciebie.   
Styles wzdycha, trochę przytłoczony odpowiedzialnością.  
\- Spróbuję, chociaż nie wiem, czy akurat tu nie byłby lepszy psycholog. Mam nadzieję, że z tobą też jest lepiej?  
\- Wiesz, małymi kroczkami: najpierw niech spróbuje z tym jedzeniem, potem możesz zacząć go delikatnie przekonywać do terapii - mówi Zayn, bawiąc się swoim kubkiem. - Tak, ze mną jest ok. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie straciłem kontroli nad piciem.   
\- Spróbuję trochę pooszukiwać z tymi koktajlami. Wiesz, na przykład łyżeczka odżywki białkowej? Na pewno od tego nie przytyje, a chociaż będzie miał więcej energii. Jak było wczoraj z Liamem? - Harry zmienia temat.  
\- Och. - Mulat uśmiecha się niczym zadowolony kot. - Zajebiście dobrze. Czuję spełnienie do tej pory.   
\- Trochę rozrywki po niańczeniu Lou ci się należało... - Chichocze Styles. - Spotkasz się z nim ponownie, czy to było tylko jednorazowe?  
\- Myślę, że jeszcze będziemy się spotykać na niezobowiązujący seks - odpowiada Malik po namyśle, z przeciąganiem głosek.   
\- Myślę, że jemu też przyda się trochę seksu - mówi chłopak tonem znawcy.  
\- Tak? - Zayn unosi brwi ze złośliwym uśmiechem. - A jak tam nasz staruszek? Zaspokaja twoje potrzeby?   
Harry rumieni się, ale dzielnie utrzymuje wzrok w górze.  
\- Nie narzekam.  
\- Ok - śmieje się mulat, kręcąc głową. - Czego nie powinienem dotykać w tym domu? Blatu kuchennego, kanapy?   
\- Wszystkiego - mówi z powagą Styles, a potem wybucha śmiechem. Nie przyzna się przecież, że stracił dziewictwo na fortepianie Louisa...  
\- O mój panie… - Malik się krzywi, rozglądając naokoło. - Zobaczysz, jutro znajdziecie mnie tutaj o tej samej porze ze ściereczką i środkiem dezynfekującym. Nie dotykam też tutaj już niczego bez rękawiczek.   
Harry prycha.  
\- To nasz dom!  
\- Wasz? - Zayn otwiera usta w zdumieniu.   
\- Oh. - Styles spuszcza wzrok. Śmieje się niezręcznie. - Kiedy zażartowałem, że muszę porozmawiać z Niallem o sprzedaży mojego mieszkania, w końcu ciężko znaleźć szybko dobrego kupca, Louis powiedział, że nie miałby nic przeciwko.  
\- Jemu naprawdę na tobie zależy… - Mulat nie może sam nadziwić się wypowiadanym przez niego słowom. - Cóż… Nie czujesz przez to presji?   
\- Presji? Nie, czemu?  
\- Kilkudniowy związek i proponuje ci wprowadzkę? - Malik kręci głową. - Do tego dochodzi jego osobowość i zaburzenia odżywiania?   
\- Cóż, w pewnym sensie jestem w nim zakochany odkąd byłem nastolatkiem, więc to trochę jak spełnienie marzeń.  
\- Ale co z częścią, gdzie idol okazuje się być zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, z masą słabości? - Zayn przekrzywia głowę, ciekawy odpowiedzi.   
\- Każdy ma jakieś wady. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Poza tym uwierz, że pokazał mi się już z najgorszej strony.  
\- A teraz odkryłeś w nim też tą najlepszą i dlatego chcesz z nim być?   
\- Zaynie, nie kochasz za coś, tylko pomimo wad. - Styles kręci głową. - Sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwy.  
\- Nie wiem, nigdy nie kochałem. - Mulat opiera brodę na zgiętych łokciach. - To musi być piękne uczucie.   
\- Jest. Czasami frustrujące, ale piękne…  
\- Jeszcze odwzajemnione… - wzdycha z lekką nutą zazdrości Malik.   
\- Ciebie też złapie! - Chłopak szturcha go. - Tylko poczekaj, jeszcze będziesz mieć dość tych serduszek!  
\- Aż tak to może lepiej nie - chichocze Zayn. - Ale chciałbym mieć kogoś, kto patrzy na mnie tak jak Louis na ciebie.   
\- Znajdzie się - obiecuje Harry. - Tylko daj temu szansę i nie bój się zobowiązań. Od razu przecież nie staniesz przed ołtarzem.  
\- Byłbym uciekającą panną młodą - śmieje się Zayn.   
\- Dopilnuję, by zamknięto drzwi na klucz. - Brunet puszcza mu oczko.  
\- Ej! - Mulat szczerzy się i uderza go w ramię. - Dobrze, że Louis jest tym typem przyjaciela, który zorganizowałby dla mnie helikopter.   
\- Ja upewniłbym się kilka tygodni przed ślubem, że to jest to, czego chcesz. Parę ostatnich godzin na wolności może spowodować chęć ucieczki.  
\- Czyli mówisz, żeby pilnować Tomlinsona przed waszym? - Malik puszcza mu oczko.   
Harry poważnieje.  
\- Tak. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby zrezygnował - wzdycha.  
\- On sobie też, zaufaj mi. - Zayn kładzie dłoń na jego w pocieszającym geście, gdy do kuchni wraca Louis, unosząc na ten widok brwi.  
\- Harold, zdradzasz mnie?   
\- Po prostu upewnij się, że wie, co robi, tak? - prosi Styles, a potem odwraca głowę w stronę szatyna. - Lou, słoneczko, to nie tak, jak myślisz!  
\- Przecież wiem - uspokaja go szatyn z uśmiechem, podchodząc do niego, wplątując smukłe palce w jego włosy i całując go w czoło. - Nie jesteś taki.   
\- Kamień z serca! Zayn planował nasze wesele.  
\- Och. - Tomlinson unosi jedną brew, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego. - Bardziej bym się po nim spodziewał wieczoru kawalerskiego.   
\- Dlatego upewniałem się, że zrobi wszystko, żebyś nie uciekł z krzykiem sprzed ołtarza.  
\- Nie ucieknę - śmieje się czule Louis, targając jego włosy. - Ale najpierw żądam pierścionka, zanim zaczniemy w ogóle o tym rozmawiać.   
\- Pierścionka? To chyba ty powinieneś o tym pomyśleć! - mówi z oburzeniem Harry.  
\- Hej, to ty mówiłeś, że się oświadczysz! - Szatyn mruży groźnie oczy i zakłada ramiona na piersi.  
\- Ale to ty powinieneś, odkąd jesteś tym myślącym o wszystkim - mówi zawile Styles.  
\- A odkąd to ja jestem tym myślącym o wszystkim? - protestuje Tomlinson.  
\- Czy wy się właśnie kłócicie o to, kto ma się oświadczyć…? - Malik się szczerzy. - Jasne, że ty, Louis. Harry na pewno od dzieciaka śnił o tym, by nosić twoje nazwisko, a ty byś swojego nie zmienił.   
\- Hej! Lubię swoje nazwisko! - Styles zaplata ręce na piersi. - Po prostu Louis upierał się przy... pewnych sprawach, więc niech teraz weźmie za to odpowiedzialność!  
\- Jesteś w ciąży? - chichocze mulat, skacząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego.   
\- Gdybym był kobietą, to pewnie tak! - wybucha chłopak.  
Zayn aż odchyla się na swoim krześle ze śmiechu, a Louis wzdycha sfrustrowany.   
\- Świetnie, mogę się oświadczyć, ale w takim razie przyjmujesz moje nazwisko!   
\- Dobra! - mówi Harry, a potem się uśmiecha. - Ale nic wymyślnego, tak?  
\- Coś subtelnego, ale specyficznego dla nas - podchwytuje szatyn, porzucając poprzedni ton i uśmiechając się.   
\- Najzabawniejsza para świata. - Malik kręci głową, wciąż się szczerząc.   
\- Milcz Zayn, nie pomagasz! Tak, nic oficjalnego, coś takiego, żeby nikt się nie domyślił. - Styles ściska jego dłoń.  
\- W porządku, zajmę się tym. - Tomlinson się rozpromienia i go całuje. - Kocham cię. Hej, skoczę jeszcze pod prysznic i pojedziemy na te zakupy, ok? 

Po czym zostawia oszołomionych mężczyzn i idzie do łazienki, nie oglądając się za siebie. Harry mimowolnie otwiera usta.  
\- Czy on właśnie... powiedział, że mnie kocha...?  
\- Tak, ja też to słyszałem. - Brwi mulata znikają pod linią jego włosów. - Nie sądziłem, że będzie kiedykolwiek zdolny do głośnego wyrażania uczuć i to jeszcze w taki mimowolny sposób…   
\- Czyli wczoraj się nie przesłyszałem... - mówi do siebie z zadumą Styles.  
\- Gratuluję. - Malik szczerzy się po chwili i kopie go w kostkę pod stołem. - Wyciągasz go ze skorupy.   
\- Auć! - Chłopak podskakuje. - Dlaczego mnie kopiesz? - Patrzy na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- Odpływałeś. - Zayn wzrusza ramionami ze złośliwym uśmiechem.   
Harry krzywi się.  
\- Ty też byś odpływał, gdyby miłość twojego życia wyznała ci miłość.  
\- Pewnie tak. - Mulat trąca go ramieniem. - Siedem lat podkochiwania się w nim i w końcu słyszysz z jego ust te upragnione słowa…   
\- Jak bardzo żałosne to jest? - Wzdycha z rozczuleniem Styles.  
\- Najwyraźniej wcale, patrząc na to, jak się to potoczyło - mówi Malik, kręcąc głową.   
\- Powinienem ruszyć naprzód, ale nie mogłem... Po prostu... - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - A teraz on też odwzajemnia moje uczucia.  
\- Dziwne uczucie? - Zayn uśmiecha się, patrząc na niego z sympatią.   
\- Bardzo - przytakuje Styles. - Czy Lou się tam utopił w tej łazience?  
\- A jak zasłabł? - Malik poważnieje i blednie. - Raz mu się to już zdarzyło…   
Harry także blednie.  
\- O boże... - Rzuca się do drzwi. - Louis?!

Szatyn patrzy zdezorientowany spod odsłoniętego prysznica, gdy mężczyźni wpadają do środka.   
\- Ekhm… Mogliście zapukać, wiecie.   
\- Nie masz nic, czego bym już nie widział - mówi obronnie Harry. - Nie było cię tak długo, że zacząłem się martwić.  
\- Długo zajmuje mi ustawienie odpowiedniej temperatury. - Tomlinson kiwa głową ze spokojną miną, jakby rozmowa nago przez prysznic była na porządku dziennym. Harry pociera czoło.  
\- Nie wierzę w ciebie kochanie... - Wycofuje się z łazienki i rzuca Zaynowi spojrzenie.

Mulat próbuje zachować poważną minę.   
\- Cóż… artyści.   
\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! - skarży się Styles.  
\- Moi? - Malik przykłada dłoń do piersi urażonym gestem. - Dlaczego mnie o to posądzasz? Martwiłem się o nasze kochanie!   
\- Jasne! - Harry siada naburmuszony przy stole.  
\- Będziecie zajebistym małżeństwem. - Szczerzy się Zayn, wyciągając z lodówki puszkę Pepsi. - Swoją drogą muszę pozabierać stąd swoje rzeczy, wcześniej dosłownie tu mieszkałem, żeby mieć na niego oko.   
\- Nikt nie będzie ci miał za złe, jak wrócisz do bycia menedżerem. Zajmę się nim, obiecuję.  
\- Wiem o tym. - Mulat rzuca mu spojrzenie. - Gdybym ci nie ufał, wcale bym się nie wynosił. Ale teraz muszę się odzwyczaić od wpadania tu jak do siebie; nie chcę wam przeszkadzać.   
\- Wciąż jesteś tu mile widziany, ale korzystaj z dzwonka, a nie zapasowych kluczy. Chyba, że chcesz porno na żywo. - Śmieje się Styles, zabierając Malikowi puszkę i samemu upijając łyk.  
\- Nie jesteście w moim typie. - Malik wywraca oczami, gdy z łazienki w końcu wychodzi właściciel domu, odziany jedynie w szlafrok. - Hej, chyba nie chcesz jechać tak ubrany na zakupy…?   
\- Odwal się, to był tylko raz i w osiedlowym sklepiku. - Louis pokazuje mu środkowy palec i znika w garderobie.   
\- Co było aż tak ważne, że nie mogłeś się najpierw ubrać? - pyta Harry wysokim głosem.  
\- Po prostu zapomniałem, że mam na sobie szlafrok! - prycha szatyn zza otwartych drzwi.   
\- Jak można zapomnieć o czymś takim?  
\- Louis to stan umysłu - wyjaśnia Zayn. - Musisz się przyzwyczaić, że nie zachowuje się racjonalnie w większości przypadków.   
\- Eh, wielcy mistrzowie... - Styles kręci z uśmiechem głową.  
\- Jest obłąkany - wzdycha Malik, uśmiechając się złośliwie do ubranego już w szary sweter i czarne rurki kompozytora, który pojawił się w kuchni.   
\- A ty zaraz będziesz bezrobotny - ostrzega go Tomlinson, przeczesując karmelową grzywkę jedną ręką, a drugą wsuwając telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni.   
\- Też jestem obłąkany. Z miłości! - dodaje Harry przesłodzonym tonem i pochyla się, by złożyć pocałunek na policzku Louisa. - Jedziemy?   
\- Tak. - Louis uśmiecha się do niego, chwytając go za rękę.   
\- Porzygam się tęczą - marudzi mulat, wygrzebując kluczyki do samochodu i ruszając do drzwi wyjściowych.   
\- Nikt nie każe ci jechać z nami! - oburza się Harry, odwracając do niego głowę. - Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny.  
\- Ja sobie każę jechać z wami. - Zayn mruży oczy i wskazuje ręką na drzwi wyjściowe, przy których stoi. - I nie jestem zazdrosny o rozbełtanego Tomlinsona.  
\- No ja mu zaraz trzasnę. - Szatyn wznosi z pretensją oczy na sufit.   
\- W takim razie dzięki Zaynie, damy sobie radę sami.  
\- Spławiasz mnie? - Malik unosi brwi, a Louis maskuje śmiech udawanym kaszlem.   
\- Przecież to ty nie chciałeś z nami jechać!  
\- Skarbie, on po prostu marudzenie ma w genach, po matce - tłumaczy mu Tomlinson. - To, że marudzi, wcale nie znaczy, że tego nie chce.   
\- Dzięki - prycha mulat.   
\- To skąd wiesz czego chce? - pyta zaciekawiony chłopak.  
\- Jak marudzi, ale chce, to mu leciutko drga lewy kącik ust, przypatrz się.  
\- Jezu. - Zayn rozszerza oczy, zaskoczony wnikliwością pianisty.   
\- Mój lewy czy jego lewy? - dopytuje Styles, przyglądając mu się z ciekawością.  
\- Jego lewy.   
\- Czuję się jak okaz w cyrku - wyznaje Malik, krzywiąc się pod ich bacznymi spojrzeniami.   
\- Zaynie, chcesz jechać z nami? - pyta Harry, puszczając jego uwagę mimo uszu.  
\- Chcę - poddaje się mulat, przestępując z nogi na nogę. - Chociaż jesteście dziwni.   
\- Sam powiedziałeś, że będziemy idealnym małżeństwem - chichocze Styles, splatając dłoń z Louisem.  
\- Będziemy. - Szczerzy się Tomlinson, podążając za swoim menedżerem do jego samochodu.   
\- Tomlinsonowie - fuczy Zayn, wsiadając za kierownicę.   
\- Będziesz naszym świadkiem? - pyta Harry, próbując go rozdrażnić.  
\- A żebyś wiedział - burczy Malik. - Nie dam Niallowi satysfakcji, że on był, a ja nie.   
\- A wygłosicie razem mowę?  
\- To znaczy ja próbujący przedrzeć się przez szloch Nialla? - Mulat unosi jedną brew.   
\- Albo Niall przerywający ci co drugie słowo - śmieje się Louis.   
\- Hej, zostawcie w spokoju mojego menedżera!  
\- Nigdy - odpowiadają unisono, uśmiechając się złośliwie.   
\- Lou, i ty przeciwko mnie? - Styles łapie się za serce.  
\- Ależ skąd! - Szatyn wtula się w niego na tylnym siedzeniu i całuje go w szczękę. - Przeciwko Niallowi. Muszę być lojalny mojemu menedżerowi. Ślubowałem mu to, wiesz?   
\- A co będziesz ślubował mi?  
\- Wierność, miłość i że cię nie opuszczę podczas twoich seansów komedii romantycznych? - ryzykuje Tomlinson, unosząc na niego wzrok.   
\- Skąd wiesz o tych komediach? - pyta podejrzliwie Harry.  
\- To zwykłe przypuszczenie. - Louis wzrusza ramionami z uśmiechem.   
\- Bratnie dusze… - nuci Zayn pod nosem, zmieniając bieg.   
\- Oh... - podchwytuje Harry. - Też oglądasz komedie romantyczne!  
\- Nieprawda! - protestuje szatyn, ale widząc spojrzenie Malika w lusterku, prostuje: - No dobra, ale tylko te z Hugh Grantem.  
\- Hugh Grant jest najlepszy! Widziałeś To właśnie miłość?  
\- Harold, oczywiście, że tak. Puszczają to w każde święta. - Tomlinson przewraca oczami. - Ale Notting Hill? Mistrzostwo.   
\- To trochę jak o nas: gwiazda i jego fan. Widzisz, pisany jest nam happy end.  
\- Oby. - Louis kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu z szerokim uśmiechem.   
\- BLEH - odzywa się Malik.   
\- Mówiłem, że jest zazdrosny!  
\- Nie chcę związku - parska Zayn. - Może za dziesięć lat, jak będę w wieku Tommo, teraz na pewno nie.   
\- Każdy tak mówi, a potem pojawia się ten jedyny i... chcesz już tylko z nim być.  
\- Nie w każdego życiu pojawia się ten jedyny, wiesz? - Mulat uśmiecha się krzywo, manewrując kierownicą.   
\- Dla każdego jest ktoś tam przeznaczony. Musisz tylko w to wierzyć - mówi Harry melancholijnie.  
\- Przykro mi przekłuwać twoją bańkę idealizmu, ale nie uważam, by istniał ktoś dla mnie. I dla wielu innych ludzi.   
\- Bzdura! Po prostu jeszcze go nie znalazłeś!  
\- Czyż on nie jest uroczy? - grucha Louis, targając Stylesa za policzek.   
\- Doprawdy, wierzący w te wszystkie mrzonki, naprawdę - prycha Zayn. - Hazz, wy jesteście wyjątkiem, większość ludzi nigdy nie znajduje drugiej połówki i uważa za nią pierwszą lepszą osobę, albo do końca jest sama.   
\- Oh, to wy wszyscy racjonaliści jesteście plagą tego świata! - narzeka chłopak. - „Oh, nigdy nie znajdę drugiej połówki, nawet nie będę próbować, bla bla”  
\- Czy on mnie właśnie nazwał plagą tego świata…? - Malik marszczy brwi.   
\- Kocham go - śmieje się szatyn ze swojego menedżera. - W sumie jak szarańcza opróżniasz mój barek…  
\- Nie łap mnie za słówka, Zaynie - burczy Harry.  
\- Mógłbyś jakoś wychować swojego męża? - zwraca się mulat do Tomlinsona, chcąc podrażnić się z Harrym. - On w ogóle nie jest uległy, ciągle się sprzecza.   
\- Lou to odpowiada, prawda, kochanie? - Ściska jego dłoń, przy okazji pocierając ją kciukiem.  
\- Oczywiście, jesteś idealny. - Tomlinson kładzie dłoń na jego policzku i patrzy mu w oczy z uśmiechem. Zayn odwraca wzrok od widoku z tyłu, zaciskając szczękę. Nie przyzna się na głos, ale faktycznie zazdrości im miłości.   
\- Zaynie. - Harry pochyla się w przód i kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Też znajdziesz tego jedynego, tylko zmień nastawienie z „nie ma dla mnie nikogo”. - Posyła mu pocieszający uśmiech. - Ja czekałem na niego siedem lat.  
\- Sam nie wiem… - Mulat kręci nosem, zatrzymując się pod Tesco. - Nie czuję tego jako coś dla mnie, wiesz?   
\- A czułeś to jako coś dla mnie? - Louis unosi brwi, opierając brodę o przednie siedzenie. Harry patrzy na niego ciekaw odpowiedzi.  
\- No… - Zayn przygryza dolną wargę. - Tak szczerze, to nie… Jakby… Jesteś zbyt cyniczny? Znaczy, tak myślałem.   
Harry wybucha śmiechem, przytulając Louisa.  
\- Jest cynicznym dupkiem - potwierdza. - Co nie sprawia, że zależy mi na nim mniej.  
\- Ok, ale ty jesteś moim przeciwieństwem, a Malik zwykle znajduje podobnych do siebie - zauważa szatyn. - Myślisz, że to możliwe, by taka dwójka wytrzymała ze sobą na stałe?   
\- Może to pokaże mu, co inni ludzie z nim mają i sprawi, że spróbuje być milszy? - sugeruje Styles.  
\- Nie sądzę. - Tomlinson kręci głową z powątpiewaniem.  
\- Możemy przestać omawiać moje nieistniejące życie miłosne i wejść do tego Tesco, pod którym stoimy już dobre pięć minut? - niecierpliwi się Malik.   
\- O co ci chodzi, tak miło nam się rozmawia!  
\- Nie prowokuj go - chichocze Louis, wychodząc z samochodu i ciągnąc go za sobą.  
\- Staram się podtrzymać konwersację! - tłumaczy się Harry, łapiąc za jego dłoń i dając mu się holować w stronę sklepu. Ogląda się przez ramię. - Idziesz, Zee?  
\- Zapalę tylko i do was dołączę, ok? - wzdycha mulat, opierając się o maskę i wyciągając z kieszeni opakowanie papierosów.   
\- Wolność! - cieszy się szatyn, idąc szybko do sklepu, zanim mężczyzna zmieni zdanie, po czym szepcze konspiracyjnie do Stylesa: - Zgubmy go.


	7. Rozdział 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson uczył Harry’ego Stylesa gry na fortepianie, gdy ten był jeszcze nieopierzonym szczeniakiem. Teraz Harry ma 22 lata i właśnie wypuścił swój debiutancki singiel, który przyniósł mu rozgłos, więc Tomlinson nie miałby nic przeciwko bukietowi kwiatów w podzięce. Ewentualnie młodemu, długowłosemu mężczyźnie w swoim łóżku. Oraz każdym innym aspekcie życia.  
> Albo: Harry ma małą obsesję na punkcie swojego mistrza i jego fantazje w końcu się spełniają.  
> !Opowiadanie może zawierać śladowe ilości wykorzystania Nialla i Zayna jako pośredników oraz Nicka w roli Tego Złego.

Harry chichocze, podążając za nim.  
\- Gdzie nie będzie nas szukał? W dziale ze zdrową żywnością?  
\- W dziale z kaszkami dla dzieci. - Tomlinson patrzy na niego z błyszczącymi oczami i sprytnym uśmiechem. - Albo z kobiecymi kosmetykami.  
\- Uhm, Niall by mnie tam szukał - mówi zarumieniony Harry, mimowolnie drapiąc resztki czarnego lakieru na paznokciach.  
\- Hej, to żaden powód do wstydu; wyglądasz ślicznie. - Louis unosi jego dłoń do ust i całuje palce. - Na szczęście Zayn jest mizoginem i tam nie wejdzie, więc możemy wybrać ci kolejne lakiery przy okazji, hm?  
Oczy Harry’ego rozświetlają się i ciągnie go za sobą, zaciskając mocniej palce na jego dłoni. Szatyn kręci głową z uśmiechem i stara się za nim nadążyć.  
\- Biedny Zayn - mówi z chichotem Styles, dopadając do półki z lakierami. - Często robisz mu takie akcje?  
\- Non stop. - Tomlinson się szczerzy, przebiegając wzrokiem po dostępnych kolorach. - Czasem nawet układam mu tor przeszkód albo urządzam grę w podchody.  
\- Jak? - Harry sięga po granatowy lakier z drobinkami.  
\- Powiedzmy, że potrafię nawet wylecieć do Paryża bez jego wiedzy, nie zostawiając żadnych śladów. - Louis uśmiecha się na jego wybór. - Właśnie ten chciałem ci zaproponować.  
\- I co wtedy? - Styles wkłada go do koszyka z uśmiechem.  
\- Nic, potrzebuję czasem chwili dla siebie, a on nie wie, że kupiłem tam apartament. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się do niego i przechodząc do soli do kąpieli.  
\- Pewnie odchodził od zmysłów, nie wiedząc gdzie jesteś... - zmartwia się Harry.  
\- Powinien zrozumieć, że jestem dorosłym człowiekiem, odpowiedzialnym za samego siebie. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi, wybierając morską sól i wrzucając ją do koszyka. - Oczywiście tobie tak nigdy nie zrobię, zabrałbym cię ze sobą. Hej, chcesz różaną?  
\- Romantyczne wakacje w środku roku, czemu nie? - Zastanawia się brunet. - Weź karmelową, nie lubię zapachu róży.  
\- Widzisz, dla ciebie to wakacje, a ja naprawdę chciałbym, by była to moja codzienność - wzdycha nostalgicznie Louis, wkładając do koszyka żądaną sól. - Nie jesteśmy banalni, huh?  
\- Czy to czyni nas gorszymi?  
\- Bynajmniej. - Szatyn uśmiecha się i staje na palcach, by pocałować go delikatnie w policzek. - Hej, masz ochotę kupić jakąś komedię romantyczną na wieczór?  
\- To dobry pomysł. Ostatecznie możemy obejrzeć coś na Netfli... - Styles urywa, gdy zza regału wyłania się wściekły Zayn.

\- Myślicie, że to zabawne? - warczy. - Szukałem was przy jedzeniu!  
\- Wyluzuj - prycha Tomlinson. - To i tak ja płacę, więc ostatecznie mogę zrobić zakupy w ogóle.  
\- Na jedzenie przyjdzie czas, najpierw inne przyjemności. Nie złość się, Zaynie - Harry poklepuje go po ramieniu. - Będziesz mógł wybrać nam kiełki.  
\- W ogóle czemu nie zadzwoniłeś? - Louis unosi brew.  
\- Ja… Chyba zostawiłem telefon u Liama. - Mulat się rumieni.  
\- Oh, czyli będziesz musiał się z nim spotkać! - podchwytuje Harry.  
\- Sam nie wiem… - marudzi Malik przy półce, z niewyraźną miną. - Nie chcę mu się narzucać…  
\- Narzucać? Przecież chcesz odzyskać swój telefon, jest ci potrzebny do pracy, tak? - Styles szturcha dyskretnie Louisa. - Patrz, wzięło go! - szepcze niemal bezgłośnie.  
\- Tak, ale może po prostu Niall mógłby go zgarnąć przy okazji...? - Zayn przygryza dolną wargę.  
\- Jak. To. Możliwe.? - bąka cicho Louis, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na swojego menedżera.  
\- Dlaczego Niall miałby załatwiać twoje sprawy? - Harry oburza się. - Daj mu nacieszyć się jego randką, póki jeszcze nie poszła po rozum do głowy i nie uciekła.  
\- Powiedziałem przy okazji. - Mulat łypie na niego spode łba.  
\- Po prostu tam jedź, zapukaj, poproś o telefon i tyle? - Szatyn patrzy na niego w niezrozumieniu. - Co za problem? Gdzie jest twoja pewność siebie?  
\- Jestem pewien, że nie wyrzuci cię za drzwi. - Styles posyła mu pocieszający uśmiech.  
\- Mamy jechać z tobą? - Wargi Tomlinsona drżą w powstrzymywanym śmiechu. - Dla moralnego wsparcia?  
Malik tylko wzrusza ramionami, krzywiąc się.  
\- Okej, skończmy tylko zakupy. - Harry pociąga ich w stronę stoiska z owocami.  
Louis wzdycha i pod wpływem ich spojrzeń zaczyna wkładać do koszyka opakowania truskawek i malin. 

\- Zayn? - pyta konspiracyjnie Styles, gdy Louis jest zajęty wybieraniem owoców. - Mógłbyś kupić jakąś odżywkę białkową? Obojętnie jaką, ja zostanę z Lou, żeby się nie domyślił.  
Mulat kiwa głową, po czym mówi na głos, z udawaną obojętnością: - Ja idę uzupełnić zapas gumek, też chcecie?  
Szatyn unosi wzrok znad arbuzów i wywraca oczami.  
\- Truskawkowe proszę! - Harry posyła mu całusa i wraca do Lou. - Weź dwa, też chcę.  
\- W porządku. - Tomlinson podaje mu arbuza i uśmiecha się. - Chyba przeskoczyliśmy etap związku, naprawdę zachowujemy się jak małżeństwo.  
\- Poczekaj aż zaczniemy się kłócić! - Chichocze Harry.  
\- I tak nie będę narzekał. - Louis uśmiecha się do niego promiennie i wsuwa prawą dłoń do tylnej kieszeni jego spodni. - Masz ochotę na coś, czego nie wziąłem?  
\- Tak, na ciebie... A tak poza tym, banany brzmią dobrze.  
\- Harold! - karci go szatyn, jednak po chwili jego zgorszona mina ustępuje miejsca znaczącemu uśmieszkowi. - Trzeba było powiedzieć w domu, że masz ochotę na seks, a nie teraz jesteś tak zdesperowany, że chcesz banany. Ogórki też kupujemy?  
\- Też, zrobię sałatkę albo chłodnik…  
Tomlinson krzywi się na myśl o tym drugim, pakując wszystko i wkładając do koszyka, gdy wraca do nich Zayn ze stosem prezerwatyw, między którymi schował odżywkę. Nie zwracając uwagi na innych klientów patrzących na niego jak na alfonsa, wrzuca wszystko do koszyka.  
\- Znalazłem lubrykant o smaku kiwi, patrzcie - mówi, otwierając sporą butelkę i podtykając im ją pod nosy.  
\- To rozumiem jest twój zapas na dzisiaj, czy chcesz się nim z nami podzielić? - pyta Styles z uniesionymi brwiami. Czy rzeczywiście musiał kupować aż tyle prezerwatyw, żeby ukryć jedno małe opakowanie odżywki?  
\- Mam drugą butelkę. - Szczerzy się mulat, wygrzebując ją z kieszeni kurtki i wciskając w ręce Harry’ego. - Miłego, truskawkowo-kiwi seksu.  
\- Dla ciebie również. - Harry kiwa mu głosą i idzie do kasy, mając nadzieję, że Zayn zajmie go wystarczająco długo by mógł przemycić małe oszustwo dla Lou.  
\- Tommo! - Malik chwyta drobnego mężczyznę za ramię, dając brunetowi czas na dyskretne ułożenie towaru na taśmie. - Patrz, mają tu te takie.  
\- Że co niby? - Louis marszczy brwi, nie wiedząc, czemu niby ma się przypatrywać.  
\- No te, patrz!  
Styles przemyca odżywkę pomiędzy stosem prezerwatyw a lubrykantem.  
\- Kwaśne żelki! - wcina się z udawanym entuzjazmem. - Weźmiesz dla mnie paczkę?  
\- Takie? O te wam chodzi? - Szatyn unosi opakowanie tęczowych pasków ze skonfundowaną miną, a Zayn oddycha z ulgą.  
\- No, bekon z jednorożca!  
Harry chichocze, zasłaniając zdziwioną kasjerkę, skanującą ich zakupy. Korzystając z nieuwagi Louisa, któremu Zayn coś tłumaczy, chowa odżywkę do kieszeni. Ufff, misja wykonana!  
Tomlinson kręci głową z politowaniem, przykładając kartę do terminalu. Puszcza oczko kasjerce, która patrzy z trwogą, jak Malik pakuje wszystkie te prezerwatywy do reklamówki.  
\- Ktoś tu dzisiaj zaliczy - nuci pod nosem Harry, patrząc na Zayna i upychając swoje zakupy do torby.  
\- Zamierzasz wpaść do Liama z tą reklamówką krzyczącą: "Niezapomniane wrażenia"? - Louis unosi jedną brew, pchając koszyk z powrotem na miejsce.  
\- Co? - piszczy oburzony mulat. - To wcale nie jest dla niego!  
\- A planujesz odwiedzić kogoś jeszcze? - pyta Styles, tachając siatki do samochodu. - Lou, może byś mi pomógł? - sapie.  
\- Nie - przyznaje niechętnie Zayn. - Ale to po prostu zapas… Tak na wszelki wypadek.  
\- Taki wielki mężczyzna, a sobie nie radzi? - Szatyn klepie chłopaka w tyłek i przejmuje część siatek.  
\- Zostaw lepiej ten zapas w samochodzie, zanim wejdziesz na górę - radzi brunet, układając zakupy w bagażniku.  
\- Nie jestem aż tak na niego napalony - prycha mulat, wkopując reklamówkę pod swoje siedzenie. - Hmm… Jaka jest szansa na to, że zapas przyda mi się przy okazji jakiegoś seksownego autostopowicza?  
\- Zerowa. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami, zostawiając zakupy brunetowi i pakując się na tylne siedzenie. - Jak widzisz autostopowiczów, to przyspieszasz, dupku.  
\- Lou i jego empatyczna dusza - grucha Harry i całuje go w policzek. - To teraz do Liama!  
\- Empata? - parska Malik. - A że to ty każesz mi przyspieszać, to już nie łaska powiedzieć mężulkowi?  
\- Ale ci ludzie naprawdę potrzebują pomocy! - biadoli Styles, patrząc na nich z wyrzutem.  
Zayn chichocze, ruszając z parkingu, a Louis uśmiecha się przepraszająco, w jego mniemaniu, do bruneta. - Od teraz już tak nie będziemy, obiecuję.  
Ten tylko trąca go ramieniem.

Piętnaście minut później szatyn musi dosłownie wykopać Malika z samochodu, żeby odzyskał swoją własność.  
\- No idź, to tylko Payne, z którym pieprzyłeś się dwa dni temu przez całą noc - stęka, opierając się o drzwi i przesuwając nogami jego tyłek.  
\- Louis, odwal się! - protestuje mulat, przytrzymując się kierownicy i niechcący trąbiąc klaksonem, przez co zamiera.  
\- Zaynie, wysiądziesz teraz z samochodu i pójdziesz na górę do Liama, albo my zrobimy to za ciebie, ale wtedy nie pokażesz mu się na oczy do końca życia - ostrzega Harry.  
\- Dobra - fuczy Zayn, wypadając z samochodu i rzucając im obrażone spojrzenie. - Tak czy siak musiał usłyszeć ten cholerny klakson.  
\- Ej, ale jakbyście się jednak mieli pieprzyć, to puść nam sygnał, żebyśmy nie czekali tu jak głupki, ok? - woła za nim Tomlinson, wychylając się z samochodu.  
\- Idziemy za nim! - decyduje Harry. - Jeszcze stchórzy i będzie czekał pod drzwiami, zastanawiając się, czy zadzwonić, a później wciśnie nam kit, że go nie było. Poczekamy piętro niżej!  
\- Panie, czuję się jak z powrotem w szkole średniej - prycha Louis, ale posłusznie idzie za chłopakiem... Wpatrując się w jego tyłek i przełykając głośno ślinę. Chce być już z powrotem w domu…  
\- A teraz pójdziesz na górę i zapytasz Liama o ten telefon, a my tu poczekamy - zarządza Harry, patrząc na niego uważnie.  
\- Władczy. - Mulat porusza znacząco brwiami do Louisa, po czym idzie po schodach na górę. Harry opiera się o barierkę, nasłuchując. Malik staje pod drzwiami, z których ostatnio wychodził taki zadowolony i wypuszcza głęboki oddech, po czym dzwoni do drzwi. 

Na początku słychać głuche uderzenie i przeciągły, zbolały jęk, a potem następuje cisza. W końcu drzwi się otwierają, ukazując Liama, stojącego na jednej nodze i masującego stopę. Jego twarz momentalnie się rozjaśnia.  
\- Zayn! Cześć! - W jego głosie, oprócz szczerej radości, pobrzmiewa źle skrywane zaskoczenie.  
\- Hej... - Nieco zbity z tropu Zayn spuszcza wzrok na jego nogę. - Wszystko w porządku? Przeszkodziłem w czymś?  
\- Nie, po prostu idąc do drzwi, uderzyłem się w mały palec - wyjaśnia Payne z przepraszającym uśmiechem. - Wejdź, zapraszam! - Otwiera szerzej drzwi, samemu podpierając się o ścianę.  
\- Dziękuję i wybacz. - Mulat uśmiecha się do niego lekko, wchodząc do środka i z powodu niewielkiej przestrzeni, ocierając się o niego.  
\- Daj spokój, to nie twoja wina, to ja jestem nieuważny. Kawy, herbaty? Piwa, soku? Wody? - wymienia Liam.  
\- Och. - Malik mruga zaskoczony, po czym cicho się śmieje. Nie ma serca powiedzieć Liamowi, że przyszedł właściwie tylko po telefon. - Herbata będzie ok, tak myślę.  
Ten uśmiecha się promiennie i człapie do kuchni nastawić wodę.  
\- Jak ci minął dzień? - zagaduje.  
\- Całkiem zabawnie i irytująco jednocześnie, ale tak to już chyba będzie z Tomlinsonami. - Zayn sunie za nim z nieco rozczulonym uśmiechem, siadając przy stole.  
\- Tomlinsonami? To jest ich dwóch? - pyta Payne, krzątając się po kuchni.  
\- Uhum - przytakuje nieuważnie mulat, wodząc za nim wzrokiem. - Znaczy, Harry dopiero będzie Tomlinsonem, ale już zachowują się jak małżeństwo.  
Liam patrzy na niego zdezorientowany.  
\- Znaczy... Myślałem, że ta sprawa z ich randką została już wyjaśniona po tweecie Harry’ego.  
\- Hm? - Malik marszczy brwi w niezrozumieniu. - O czym ty mówisz, przecież oni dosłownie ze sobą mieszkają od czasu ich pierwszego pocałunku, Harry mówi coś o sprzedaży mieszkania, a dzisiaj na śniadaniu kłócili się przy mnie o to, kto ma się oświadczyć.  
\- Oh. - Liam zamiera z pudełkiem herbaty w dłoni. - W takim razie trochę się zmieniło od ostatniego razu…  
\- Mi to mówisz? - Zayn kręci głową z krzywym uśmiechem. - Boję się, że jak wpadnę do nich za tydzień, to będą mieli już adoptowane dziecko.  
\- Może nie będzie tak źle? - pyta bez przekonania Payne. - Assam czy earl grey? - Unosi pudełko w górę. - Mam też zieloną, ale to pije tylko Harry.  
\- Zdecydowanie earl grey - chichocze rozbawiony mulat, opierając policzek o zgiętą rękę i uśmiechając się do Payne’a.  
Liam wrzuca torebkę do kubka i opiera się o blat, patrząc na Zayna.  
\- Niall jeszcze się do tego nie ustosunkował, Ed też nic nie wie.  
\- Czyli mówisz, że my powinniśmy wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce? - wzdycha Malik. - Będzie ciężko trzymać tę ich relację w sekrecie.  
\- Nie wiem, czy Niall w ogóle o czymkolwiek wie, skoro Harry zabarykadował się u Louisa. - Payne pociera brodę zamyślony. Przerywa, by zalać herbatę i stawia ją przed swoim gościem.  
\- Racja, powinienem wam zdawać stałe raporty jako ktoś mający dostęp do fortecy Louisa. - Zayn uśmiecha się krzywo i obejmuje kubek dłońmi.  
\- Ciekawe, kiedy znowu papsy nas czymś zaskoczą. - Wzdycha Liam. - Robili ostatnio coś, co może być powodem plotek?  
Mulat otwiera usta, po czym zamiera w tej pozycji i wpatruje się szeroko otwartymi oczami w Liama.  
\- ...Co zrobili? - pyta przestraszony Payne.  
\- Znaczy… - Malik spuszcza wzrok, odrobinę się rumieniąc. - To bardziej ja… Byłem właśnie z nimi na zakupach w Tesco? I wrzuciłem do ich koszyka stos prezerwatyw i lubrykant?  
\- Co? - Liam mruga zaskoczony. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
\- Robiłem sobie zapas i… Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem w ogóle. - Zayn przygryza wargę.  
\- Oh nie, to nie twoja wina! W sumie... możesz o tym zatweetować i uprzedzić fakty! - Payne klaszcze zadowolony w dłonie.  
\- Tak, mógłbym, ale zostawiłem u ciebie telefon chyba ostatnio… Nie znalazłeś go może? - pyta mulat, oddychając z ulgą, że Liam znalazł rozwiązanie potencjalnego problemu.  
\- Tak, leży na stoliku w salonie. - Uśmiech schodzi mu z twarzy. - Podpiąłem go pod ładowarkę, masz kilkadziesiąt wiadomości i nieodebranych połączeń od... różnych ludzi.  
\- Chyba powinienem oddzielić numer prywatny od służbowego - wzdycha Malik, idąc do salonu i biorąc swój telefon. Ignoruje wszystkie wiadomości i wchodzi na Twittera, pisząc szybko: na zakupach z l, zapłacił za mój samochodowy zapas gumek i żelu xx  
Następnie chowa telefon do kieszeni i wraca do Payne’a, siadając naprzeciw i podnosząc do ust swój kubek herbaty. - A jak tobie minął dzień?  
\- Są telefony, które obsługują dwie karty - podsuwa usłużnie Liam. - Możesz też zapytać o dodatkowy numer, jeśli nie chcesz nosić ze sobą dwóch telefonów. Niedawno wróciłem ze spotkania PR, nic szczególnego. Zaraz powinna być moja pizza, zjemy razem?  
\- Chyba sobie taki skombinuję. - Zayn uśmiecha się do niego wdzięcznie. - Tak, z chęcią.  
\- Zapytaj u swojego operatora. O2 na pewno ma taką opcję, ale denerwującec może być wybieranie, z którego numeru chcesz dzwonić przed wykonaniem połączenia. Idzie się przyzwyczaić. - Payne wzrusza ramionami. - Jakieś plany na dzisiejszy wieczór? - Przesuwa palcami po jego tatuażach na ramieniu.  
\- Brzmisz jak konsultant. - Mulat spuszcza wzrok na jego dłoń i na jego usta wpływa zadowolony uśmiech. - Teraz chyba już tak.  
\- Po prostu staram się doradzić. Cieszę się, że wpadłeś... - mówi Liam, głaszcząc jego dłoń.  
\- Też się cieszę. - Malik przygryza dolną wargę i splata ich palce razem. - Takie wpadanie to fajna sprawa…  
\- Mówiłem, że możesz wpadać kiedy tylko chcesz, zawsze jesteś mile widzianym gościem... - mówi Payne, wstając i podchodząc bliżej, po czym powoli przed nim klęka.

\- Jasna cholera - wyrywa się Zaynowi, gdy Payne rozsuwa jego rozporek i unosi na niego niewinny wzrok. Przygryza swoją wargę, mamrocząc: - Chyba… Na pewno skorzystam z propozycji.  
Ten tylko się uśmiecha i bierze go do ust. Mulat wypuszcza drżący oddech i przymyka powieki z przyjemności. Liam liże go powoli, biorąc coraz głębiej do gardła i mrucząc z rozkoszy. Malik wplątuje palce w jego włosy i jęczy, odchylając głowę na ścianę. Liam muska palcami jego jądra, zaciskając mocno usta. Patrzy na niego z dołu. Zayn nie otwiera oczu, ale oplata Payne’a nogami i przyciąga bardziej do siebie, pragnąc jego bliskości. Zsuwa jedną dłoń na jego kark, masując go czułym gestem. Liam cofa głowę, zostawiając w ustach sam czubeczek i sprawnie pracując ręką na reszcie długości. Kiedy mulat czuje charakterystyczne palące ciepło, powstrzymuje swój orgazm i przyciąga Liama do góry, na swoje kolana, całując go gorączkowo. Obejmuje go mocno, kładąc jedną dłoń na jego łopatce, a drugą w dole pleców. Ten wierci się na jego kolanach, mocno wpijając się w jego usta i poruszając dłonią na jego penisie. Malik przygryza mimowolnie jego wargę do krwi, gdy dochodzi i wypuszcza głuchy krzyk w jego usta. Payne przesuwa po nim jeszcze kilkukrotnie dłonią i patrząc na niego spod rzęs, zlizuje spermę z ręki. Zayn, wciąż drżąc, kręci głową i chwyta jego dłoń, odkładając ją na jego uda i całuje go delikatnie. Gdy czuje posmak krwi, mamrocze: - Przepraszam, poniosło mnie.  
\- Nie przepraszaj... Cieszę się, że było ci dobrze. - Liam czystą ręką przeczesuje jego włosy.  
\- Chodź, teraz zajmiemy się tobą. - Uśmiecha się mulat, trącając jego nos swoim i obejmując jego pośladki dłońmi. Skopuje swoje spodnie i buty, po czym wstaje, trzymając Liama. Ten obejmuje go nogami, sięgając do swojego wejścia, by się przygotować. Malik marszczy brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc jego zachowanie w sprawach łóżkowych. Poprzednio też tak było, jakby Liam był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś traktuje go jak dmuchaną lalkę. Chwyta jego nadgarstek jedną dłonią, wnosząc go do sypialni. - Przygotuję cię, skarbie, nie martw się.  
\- Nie musisz, zajmę się tym. - Payne cmoka go w policzek, ocierając się o niego.  
\- Li, ja chcę się tym zająć - szepcze, kładąc go ostrożnie na łóżku i całując go pod uchem, po czym ściąga powoli z niego bluzę i zjeżdża pocałunkami aż do linii jego dżinsów. - Śpieszy ci się gdzieś?  
\- Tylko do posiadania ciebie wewnątrz. - Liam wygina się do jego dłoni, wzdychając.  
\- Niepotrzebny ci do tego mój penis - śmieje się cicho Zayn, zsuwając z niego spodnie z bielizną i układając się między jego nogami, po czym całuje wrażliwy punkt, by po chwili wsunąć do środka język. Zaskoczony Liam aż podrywa w górę biodra. Opiera się na łokciach, patrząc na niego ogromnymi oczami.  
\- N-nie musisz, naprawdę. Jestem już gotowy.  
\- Cichutko. - Mulat cmoka jego udo. - Dobrze smakujesz, skarbie.  
Liam chwyta jego rękę i przyciąga ją do ust, całując knykcie. Malik powraca do łagodnego wylizywania jego tyłka, trzymając dłoń na jego biodrze i zerkając na niego spod długich rzęs. Payne pojękuje cicho.  
\- Już, chodź do mnie, proszę! - Ciągnie go za rękę. Zayn uśmiecha się i oblizując usta, przesuwa się wzdłuż jego ciała, by być z nim twarzą w twarz. Kładzie dłoń na jego policzku i głaszcze go jednocześnie z intensywnym pocałunkiem. Liam ulegle rozchyla usta, starając się odwrócić na brzuch.  
\- Hej, kotku. - Mulat kładzie dłoń na jego brzuchu, powstrzymując go. - Nie wolisz być ze mną twarzą w twarz?  
\- Znaczy... Ty chcesz mnie tak? - Payne mruga zaskoczony.  
\- To coś dziwnego? - mamrocze Malik, wtulając się w niego. Liam wzrusza ramionami. Skoro on chciał go tak? Całuje go ponownie, rozsuwając uda.  
\- Chodź do mnie.  
\- Mhm. - Zayn mruczy w jego ucho i opiera się na łokciach po obu stronach jego głowy, by się w niego powoli wsunąć. Liam odrzuca głowę na poduszki, obejmując go nogami. Mmm, wspaniale… Mulat zanurza twarz w jego szyi, chłonąc jego zapach i zanurzając się w nim długimi, powolnymi ruchami. Kocha seks z Paynem. Liam odpowiada na każdy jego ruch jękiem albo westchnieniem, dopasowując swoje ciało do jego. Przyjmuje w siebie spełnienie Zayna i dopiero wtedy pozwala sobie na swoją rozkosz. Błądzi wzrokiem po suficie, uspokajając oddech. Malik uśmiecha się leniwie, unosząc na niego zamglone spojrzenie i kładąc czule palec na jego ustach. Chce tu zostać, ale boi się powiedzieć to na głos. Liam przeciąga się pod nim i przekręca lekko na bok, przytulając się do niego.  
\- Zostań. Chociaż trochę - mamrocze niespokojnie.  
\- Zostanę. - Oczy Zayna migoczą, kiedy może go objąć i po prostu z nim leżeć. Całuje go w czoło i przeczesuje jego grzywkę. Bycie z Paynem jest mocno uzależniające. Liam uśmiecha się, śledząc palcami wzory na ramionach kochanka. Nagle w tę ciszę wdziera się dzwonek do drzwi.  
\- Oh, pizza - mówi zaskoczony, zbierając się i rozglądając za bielizną.  
\- Przyniesiesz ją tutaj? - prosi mulat, zakopując się w kołdrze. - Chciałbym tak tu z tobą leżeć…  
\- Przyniosę - potwierdza, zanim znika w korytarzu. Kilka minut później pojawia się z pudełkiem w rękach. Odstawia je na szafkę, rozbiera się i wsuwa pod kołdrę.  
Malik otwiera dla niego swoje ramiona, mamrocząc: - Chodź, tęskniłem.  
\- Awww! - Payne wtula się w niego z pomrukiem. Zsuwa dłoń do jego penisa. - Też za nim tęskniłem…  
Zayn czuje bolesne ukłucie, ale przybiera pokerową twarz. Nie powinien niczego oczekiwać. - Nie chcesz swojej pizzy przed następną rundą?  
\- Pizza może poczekać. - Liam łapie jego dłoń i kieruje ją do swojego tyłka. - On nie... - zamyka rękę na jego członku. Mulat wzdycha i rozszerza jego pośladki, obrysowując palcem dziurkę. To trochę go dobija, bo chciałby po prostu z nim pobyć, ale cóż, Liam nie trzyma go tu tak sobie. Chłopak pochyla się do jego penisa i oblizuje go, machając zachęcająco tyłkiem. Malik wypuszcza drżący oddech i całuje delikatnie każdy skrawek skóry jego pośladków, przymykając powieki. Nie wie, co zrobić z Liamem…  
\- Włóż... - prosi Payne, zanim połyka jego penisa. Zayn wsuwa w niego swoje dwa, smukłe palce, postanawiając, że da się Payne’owi użyć. Liam bierze go głębiej, rozluźniając gardło. Jęczy cicho, czując palce wewnątrz siebie. Zerka na twarz Zayna i markotnieje na jego zaciśnięte usta. Wszystkim innym się podobało! Wypuszcza penisa z ust.  
\- Chcę cię ujeżdżać - szepcze uwodzicielsko.  
\- Więc chodź. - Zayn uśmiecha się z wysiłkiem i wciąga go na swoje kolana. Liam odwraca wzrok i próbuje usadowić się wygodnie. Mimo wszystko czuje się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo. Bierze głęboki oddech, chwyta jego penisa i nasuwa się na niego. Mulat wypuszcza głuche stęknięcie i chowa twarz w jego szyi, przytrzymując go za biodra. Payne nie musi widzieć jego załzawionych oczu, a seks jest dobry… Szkoda tylko, że jemu chodzi jedynie o seks. Liam obejmuje go za szyję, zaczynając się unosić. Chce już tylko dojść. Malik wychodzi jego biodrom na spotkanie, dbając jedynie o przyjemność partnera. Wypuszcza gorący oddech na jego szyję, po czym zaczyna wysysać tam malinkę.  
\- Mmm, Zaynie - jęczy Liam, opuszczając się i starając się doprowadzić go do orgazmu.  
Zayn drży na swoją słabość i szepcze prawie niesłyszalnie: - Mów do mnie. Czułe słówka.  
\- Jesteś niesamowity, robisz mi tak dobrze - dyszy w jego szyję Payne. - Uwielbiam mieć cię w sobie. - Kilka łez spływa po jego policzkach. - Jesteś wspaniały.  
Mulat dochodzi z głośnym jękiem, desperacko poruszając swoimi biodrami i przyciągając jego ciało jak najbliżej swojego, jak gdyby chciał stopić się z nim w jedno. Na oślep szuka jego ust. Liam całuje go gorączkowo, samemu dochodząc nietknięty. Szlocha w jego usta.  
\- Liam… - jęczy pozbawiony tchu Malik, układając dłonie na jego mokrych policzkach. To jest… to jest coś więcej. Payne spogląda na niego załzawionymi oczami. Opiera czoło o jego, łapiąc oddech. Zayn wypuszcza długi, drżący oddech, po czym muska jego usta delikatnym, czułym pocałunkiem. Powietrze jest gęste od niewypowiedzianych słów. Liam desperacko odwzajemnia pocałunek. Lepi się od spermy, ale nie chce się od niego odsuwać. Jeszcze nie. Mulat przymyka oczy, przytłoczony tymi wszystkimi uczuciami i łaskocze Payne’a swoimi długimi rzęsami. Wzdycha zadowolony.  
\- Zostań - prosi nagląco Liam. - Zjemy pizzę…  
\- Nawet nie zamierzałem się stąd ruszać - mruczy Malik, zanurzając nos w jego szyi.  
Liam wzdycha z ulgą. Kładzie się obok niego z uśmiechem. Zayn także uśmiecha się i sięga po karton pizzy, by położyć ją na swoich kolanach.  
\- Zwyczajna, pepperoni - wyjaśnia Payne, czekając aż Malik weźmie kawałek. - Mam nadzieję, że lubisz? W razie czego, mogę zamówić jeszcze jedną! - oferuje, rozglądając się za telefonem.  
\- Spokojnie, Li - śmieje się mulat, gryząc swój kawałek i mamrocząc: - Z tobą zjem cokolwiek.  
Dopiero po jego zapewnieniu, Payne sięga po pizzę. Naprawdę chciałby dogodzić mu w każdy możliwy sposób.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry z kolejnym, sfrustrowanym jękiem skreśla całą sekwencję nut, zamyka klapę i opiera się o nią łokciami.  
\- To wcale nie brzmi tak, jak powinno! - skarży się.

***  
\- To wcale nie brzmi tak, jak powinno! - skarży się młodsza wersja Harry’ego, patrząc z wyrzutem na Tomlinsona.  
Ten tylko wzrusza ramionami z kamienną twarzą.  
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć, kiedy nie robisz wymaganej przerwy tutaj, - stuka w kartkę - bo wydaje ci się, że wiesz lepiej i wszystko potem się zlewa, bo poprzednie dźwięki nie mają szansy wybrzmieć? Nie próbuj pouczać wielkich mistrzów, grając ich na własne sposoby, kiedy nawet nie potrafisz poprawnie zagrać gamy.  
***

Louis unosi na niego wzrok znad książki Hemingwaya, z którą jest skulony na kanapie.  
\- Może daj temu czas? - proponuje, unosząc brew. - Czasem trzeba wyjść, przewietrzyć się, to pomaga nabrać świeżego spojrzenia na kompozycję.  
\- Wciąż brzmi tak samo źle! - Styles podnosi głos sfrustrowany i przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach. - Nie nadaję się do tego.  
\- Nieprawda. - Szatyn kręci głową i odkłada książkę, by do niego podejść i zacząć masować jego ramiona. - Nie jesteś perfekcyjny, owszem, ale to jest to, co ludzie w tobie kochają. Mogą utożsamiać się z twoją muzyką, bo jest o uczuciach. Zastanów się, co chciałeś przekazać w tym utworze, jakie emocje?  
\- Nadzieję. Trochę radości, niepewność, oczekiwanie, szczyptę smutku, ale głównie nadzieję, tak. I nie jestem w stanie. Jest albo zbyt radosny, albo zbyt smutny, wybierz jedno z dwóch.  
\- Hmm… - Tomlinson muska jego ucho, myśląc intensywnie. - Czy to nie jest to, co czułeś tuż przed pocałowaniem mnie po raz pierwszy? 

*** ***  
Harry wpatruje się w niego intensywnie, z tęsknotą. W końcu jednak leciutko dotyka jego ust swoimi w pocałunku delikatnym jak muśnięcie wiatru. Tomlinson przymyka swoje oczy, podczas gdy rzęsy rzucają cienie na jego policzkach. Odwzajemnia subtelny pocałunek, karmiąc się pięknem chwili. Harry niemal skomli, odważając się przysunąć bliżej i skraść kilka chwil więcej.  
*** ***

Styles zamyśla się, marszcząc zabawnie brwi.  
\- Hm... Tak, to chyba te same emocje. - Uśmiecha się i kładzie rękę na tej Louisa. - Dziękuję, kochanie.  
\- Zawsze. - Louis uśmiecha się z miłością i całuje go delikatnie w czubek głowy. - Mam nadzieję, że teraz uda ci się zagrać dźwięki tak, jak tego chcesz.  
\- Ja też. - Harry sięga po nuty i kreśli po nich. Szatyn kręci głową z rozczuleniem i wzdycha, wracając na kanapę i sięgając po Pożegnanie z bronią. Zerka na patrzącą na niego prosząco Elizę i klepie miejsce obok siebie, zapraszając ją do towarzystwa. Odkąd jest z Harrym, nie odczuwa aż tak silnej potrzeby komponowania. Melodie z jego głowy są spokojniejsze, dają mu żyć. Styles natomiast rzuca się w szał komponowania. Teraz, ze wskazówkami Lou, idzie mu znacznie lepiej. Jest w stanie doskonale przenieść melodię ze swojej głowy na papier. Po dwóch godzinach w końcu podchodzi do kanapy i siada po drugiej stronie mężczyzny, wtulając się w jego bok.  
\- I jak, skarbie? - Tomlinson odwraca wzrok od książki, by go pocałować. - Słyszałem, że wszystko grało tak, jak powinno?  
\- Skończyłem - mówi z uśmiechem i odwzajemnia pocałunek. Czuje się wspaniale w domu Louisa.  
\- To dobrze - mamrocze Louis pod naporem tych znajomych ust. Wzdycha szczęśliwie i odkłada nieuważnie książkę. Harry wdrapuje mu się na kolana, potrącając Elizę, która z niezadowolonym sapnięciem odsuwa się w bok.  
\- Wybacz - chichocze chłopak. Szatyn uśmiecha się i obejmuje go w dole pleców. Trąca jego nos swoim. Styles z premedytacją się o niego ociera, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Tomlinson wypuszcza głuchy jęk, zaciskając mocniej palce i przygryzając dolną wargę. Harry już chce do niego sięgnąć, ale dzwoni jego telefon. Z westchnieniem wygrzebuje go z kieszeni. Słucha chwilę w skupieniu.  
\- Nie wiem Nicky... Zapytam go, ale nie obiecuję, tak? Do zobaczenia, pa! - Harry odkłada telefon i patrzy na Louisa w zamyśleniu.  
\- Stało się coś? - Louis głaszcze go po boku.  
\- Nie. Po prostu jest impreza, a moi przyjaciele chcą cię poznać.  
\- Och. - Szatyn unosi brwi. - Jak duża jest ta impreza?  
\- Domówka u Nicka, to co zwykle, czyli pewnie jakieś dwadzieścia osób maks, plus minus - wylicza Harry.  
\- W porządku. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się do niego.  
\- Naprawdę? - Brunet patrzy na niego zaskoczony. Przecież to on bał się tłumów.  
\- Tak, kisisz się ze mną ciągle w tym domu, należy ci się trochę rozrywki. - Louis przewraca czule oczami. - A jeśli chcesz spędzić ten czas ze mną, to tym bardziej.  
\- Ktoś to nagrywa? - pyta Styles, rozglądając się podejrzliwie. Dotyka jego dłoni. - Dziękuję. Oni są naprawdę fajni.  
\- Nie jestem aż takim wyrzutkiem - prycha szatyn. - Po prostu nie miałem wcześniej powodu, by wychodzić.  
\- Nie miałeś żadnych znajomych?  
\- Dawno temu zerwałem wszelkie prywatne kontakty. - Tomlinson spuszcza wzrok.  
\- Dlaczego? - pyta zaskoczony Harry.  
\- To wymagało wysiłku, wiesz? - wzdycha Louis. - Nie potrafili zrozumieć mojej chęci ciągłego komponowania, zamykania się czasem przed światem zewnętrznym. A potem doszła… pewna sprawa.  
\- Chcieli przebywać z tobą przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę? - Zastanawia się Harry. - Moi przyjaciele rozumieją, że kocham muzykę i to ona zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu... Co jeszcze do tego doszło?  
\- Nie, to raczej ja chciałem grać dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami. - Plus rodzina. Ja… Nie sądzę, żebyś chciał o tym słuchać.  
\- Więc po prostu nie miałeś dla nich czasu, zgadza się? Lou, jeśli to dla ciebie ważne, to chcę o tym słuchać.  
\- Trochę tak, sam się odizolowałem. - Tomlinson kręci głową. - Nie, zaufaj mi, o tym nie chcesz słuchać. Nie mam zbyt ciekawej przeszłości.  
\- Ale to właśnie ona składa się na człowieka, którym jesteś teraz. Nie ucieknę, naprawdę. - Chichocze Styles.  
\- Może innym razem, skarbie - mówi Louis, cmokając go w usta. - To też nie jest dla mnie łatwe do opowiadania; wystarczy, że wiesz o moim aktualnym problemie…  
\- Dobrze, ale pamiętaj, że jestem tu dla ciebie, jeśli będziesz chciał porozmawiać, tak? O wszystkim. - Harry wślizguje dłonie pod jego koszulkę, przesuwając po wystających żebrach. - Kocham twoje ciało, Lou.  
\- Tak tylko mówisz. - Krzywi się szatyn.  
\- Gdybym tak tylko mówił, to nie chciałbym cię dotykać, nie wspominając już o kochaniu się z tobą. Staram cię ciebie zrozumieć, nie bądź dla mnie zbyt surowy.  
\- Przepraszam - wzdycha Tomlinson, wtulając się w niego. - Po prostu to mój wielki kompleks.  
\- Każdy jakiś ma. Po prostu nie zamykaj się przede mną. - Brunet kładzie głowę na jego piersi, wsłuchując się w bicie serca. - Polubisz moich przyjaciół, są niesamowici.  
\- Na pewno nie tak jak ty. - Uśmiecha się Louis, wplątując dłoń w jego loki. - Ale postaram się nie zrażać, skoro tak mówisz.  
\- Oczywiście, że jestem z nich najlepszy! - Oburza się Harry. - Ale oni są świetni. Nie zadawałbym się przecież z kimś, kto mi nie dorównuje, tak?  
\- Czasem jesteś zbyt miły, by zauważyć podłość innych, kochanie. - Szatyn marszczy brwi. 

***  
Harry i Louis pierwszy i ostatni raz mają lekcję w filharmonii z powodu napiętego grafiku Tomlinsona, nie mającego czasu na dojazd do domu nastolatka. Jeden z muzyków orkiestry przystaje nad nimi, rzucając: - Fajne loczki, młody.  
Styles unosi na niego wzrok znad klawiatury i uśmiecha się do niego promiennie, odpowiadając: - Dziękuję!  
Mężczyzna odchodzi do swoich kolegów i szepcze coś do nich, patrząc na chłopca, przez co rozlega się głośny wybuch śmiechu. Louis zaciska szczękę.  
***

\- "Traktuj ludzi z życzliwością", to moje hasło. Może mieli zły dzień? Dobro wraca.  
\- Jeszcze nieraz się sparzysz. - Tomlinson kręci głową. - Ale taki twój urok; jestem tu teraz, by cię chronić.  
\- Już nieraz się sparzyłem - przyznaje brunet. - Ale po prostu nie umiem inaczej. Możesz być moim rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi.  
\- Będę - zapewnia go Louis, śmiejąc się cicho i całując go w czoło. - Lepiej niech nie zadzierają z moją księżniczką.  
\- Dream team. - Wzdycha szczęśliwy Styles. - Ludzie oszaleją, kiedy wydamy album. Ale mimo wszystko chcę, byśmy zachowali też swoje solowe projekty. Wiem, jak bardzo kochasz fortepian. Ja równie mocno kocham śpiewać i wciąż chcę to łączyć. Dla ciebie to byłoby zbyt męczące, prawda?  
\- Na dłuższą metę pewnie tak - przyznaje szatyn powoli. - Uwielbiam twój głos, ale nie ukrywajmy, że tworzę na same instrumenty. Poza tym jak miałbyś śpiewać hymny pochwalne na twoją własną cześć, huh?  
\- To mogłoby być trochę dziwne, przyznaję. - Śmieje się Harry. - Ale za to mogę na twoją.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać. - Tomlinson całuje go delikatnie z uśmiechem.  
\- Zobaczysz dopiero na moim nowym albumie. Pamiętaj tylko, że będzie w wersji deluxe.  
\- Żartujesz sobie? - prycha Louis, chwytając się za serce i udając oburzenie. - Nie usłyszę nic przedpremierowo i jeszcze będę musiał kupić twój album jak każdy inny śmiertelnik?  
\- Oczywiście, stać cię na pieprzoną willę, wspomóż moje biedne finansowe zaplecze!  
Szatyn wybucha śmiechem, mrużąc oczy. - Cóż, mieszkasz teraz w tej willi, a ja nie zamierzam kazać podpisywać ci intercyzy, więc to chyba jest wystarczające wspomaganie? Ale mogę zapłacić ci za prywatny koncert, chciałbym usłyszeć twój album jako pierwszy.  
\- Teraz nie, ciekawe co będzie, kiedy się znudzisz. Nie chcę mieszkać z Niallem! - Harry unosi figlarnie kącik ust. - Dla ciebie wprowadzę specjalną formę płatności: w naturze.  
\- Nie znudzę się tobą, jesteś zbyt inspirujący i nawet ja mam na tyle serca, by nie zmuszać nikogo do życia z Niallem. - Tomlinson całuje go w kącik ust. - Och, płatność, która jest przyjemna, podoba mi się ten pomysł…  
\- Poznałeś go całkiem niedawno i już masz wyrobione zdanie o nim... - Brunet kręci głową ze śmiechem. - Będziesz musiał pomóc mi opracować cennik.  
\- Ale mimo wszystko go lubię. - Louis uśmiecha się niewinnie, układając dłoń tuż nad linią jego spodni. - Taak…? W jaki sposób?  
\- Nialler nie bez powodu jest moim przyjacielem. - Uśmiecha się czule Styles. - Ale dlatego wiem też, że życie z nim może być naprawdę trudne. - Łapie jego dłoń i całuje jej wnętrze. - To kosztuje zbyt wiele - mówi przekornie.  
\- Zobaczmy, podaj swoją cenę. - Szatyn unosi brew, wczuwając się w ich grę.  
\- Romantyczna kolacja w restauracji, albo w domu, koniecznie przy świecach - odpowiada po chwili zastanowienia młodszy mężczyzna.  
\- Och - odpowiada zaskoczony i zbity z tropu Tomlinson. Nie pomyślał o tym, a przecież to Harry; jasne, że wymaga starań, a nie tylko seksu. Kręci głową na swoją głupotę i całuje go w policzek, mamrocząc: - Już wpłacone do banku, powinno dojść niebawem.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać... Będziesz gotować, czy zamówisz na wynos? - pyta Harry z ciekawością w głosie.  
\- Oczywiście, że sam ugotuję. - Louis przygryza wargę i uśmiecha się, by ukryć pomału rosnącą panikę. Dlaczego Harry nie chce samochodu na przykład? Poszłoby łatwiej…  
Styles śmieje się, doskonale znając już możliwości kulinarne Tomlinsona. Pociera jego ramię.  
\- Zamów coś indyjskiego, albo sushi, ale podaj na talerzach, a nie w tych opakowaniach, które dodają, ok? - podpowiada.  
\- Kocham cię - wzdycha z ulgą szatyn, opierając swoją głowę o jego. - Tak zrobię, dziękuję.  
\- Jaki sens miałoby spędzenie przez ciebie kilku godzin w kuchni i tracenie nerwów na coś, z czego może nie byłbyś zadowolony i nasza kolacja byłaby nieudana? Lepiej zamów coś sprawdzonego, co wystarczy tylko podgrzać, ładnie podaj i gotowe. Nie chodzi do końca o jedzenie, a o wspólnie spędzony czas.  
\- Postaram się ze wszystkim innym - obiecuje Tomlinson, ściskając jego rękę. - Też chcę miło spędzić z tobą czas, zależy mi na tobie.  
\- Jestem pewien, że wyjdzie wspaniale - zapewnia Harry. - To co, prysznic i szykujemy się?  
\- Wspólny prysznic? - Louis patrzy na niego z nadzieją.  
\- Brzmi wspaniale. - Styles gramoli się z jego kolan i łapie go za rękę by pociągnąć do łazienki.


	8. Rozdział 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson uczył Harry’ego Stylesa gry na fortepianie, gdy ten był jeszcze nieopierzonym szczeniakiem. Teraz Harry ma 22 lata i właśnie wypuścił swój debiutancki singiel, który przyniósł mu rozgłos, więc Tomlinson nie miałby nic przeciwko bukietowi kwiatów w podzięce. Ewentualnie młodemu, długowłosemu mężczyźnie w swoim łóżku. Oraz każdym innym aspekcie życia.   
> Albo: Harry ma małą obsesję na punkcie swojego mistrza i jego fantazje w końcu się spełniają.   
> !Opowiadanie może zawierać śladowe ilości wykorzystania Nialla i Zayna jako pośredników oraz Nicka w roli Tego Złego.

Półtorej godziny później ich dwójka jest już po gorącej rundce pod prysznicem, Harry ubrany w kolejną ze swoich byle jak zapiętych koszul, Louis w białym t-shircie z nadrukowanym zapisem nutowym "Dla Elizy" i czarnej marynarce, wysiadając z samochodu Tomlinsona pod domem Nicka. Szatyn odpala papierosa w drodze do drzwi, nie dbając o to, czy Nicky okaże się być hipsterem od e-papierosów i będzie mu to przeszkadzać. Potrząsa swoją wystylizowaną grzywką i patrzy wyczekująco na Stylesa. Ten niemal podskakuje z ekscytacji, paplając o różnych rzeczach i wciska dzwonek domofonu.  
\- Nicky, to myyy! - woła do interkomu, a po chwili drzwi się otwierają. Harry niemal natychmiast zostaje porwany w objęcia różnych osób, przy akompaniamencie śmiechu i chichotów. Nagle obejmuje go od tyłu wysoki mężczyzna w brązowych włosach i całuje w szyję.  
\- Nicky! To łaskocze! - Śmieje się, odpychając mężczyznę. Cofa się i bierze rękę Tomlinsona. - To jest właśnie Lou, kochani - przedstawia go, szczerząc się radośnie.  
\- Tak, przywłaszczyłem go sobie. - Uśmiecha się Louis, oplątując Stylesa ręką w pasie i lustrując Nicka od stóp do głów. Unosi brwi, łapiąc jego spojrzenie i jego uśmiech staje się odrobinę złośliwy, gdy przyciąga Harry’ego za podbródek i całuje go na pokaz. Styles niemal natychmiast mięknie w jego ramionach, poddając mu się i odwzajemniając pocałunek.  
\- Oh, oni są naprawdę uroczy! - grucha Sarah.   
\- Ale Louis, masz go na co dzień, daj nam się nim trochę nacieszyć! - prosi Mitch.   
\- Myślałem, że chcecie mnie poznać, a nie zabierać mi mojego Hazzę - mówi szatyn, wyginając usta w podkówkę w udawanym smutku i kładąc dłoń na jego tyłku.   
\- Patrzcie jaki pewny siebie! - Śmieje się Adam. - Cóż, wszyscy są tobą trochę onieśmieleni. Stary, mam wszystkie twoje płyty, jesteś niesamowitym artystą.  
\- Tak - przyznaje Clare, patrząc na niego trochę nieśmiało. - To niesamowite, że jesteś tu z Hazzą.  
\- Och, to miłe z waszej strony. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się nieco szerzej, patrząc na nich z małym zaskoczeniem. - Wolałbym nie rozdawać autografów, moim zdaniem jesteśmy sobie równi, ale z chęcią się z wami napiję, może być?   
\- A możemy liczyć na wspólne selfie? - Sarah patrzy na niego prosząco.  
\- Kiedy będzie wystarczająco pijany - chichocze Harry.  
\- A kiedy ty będziesz, będę mógł zabrać cię na górę? - wtrąca Nick.  
\- Na szczyt to zabieram go tylko ja. - Louis uśmiecha się z politowaniem, powodując śmiechy chłopaków. Jednocześnie sięga po paczkę chusteczek i podaje ją Stylesowi z tekstem: - Wytrzyj szyję, kochanie.   
\- Bądź miły Lou! - Szturcha go w bok. - To co, będziemy tak stać w korytarzu? Dawać piwo! Po to tu przyszliśmy! - Ciągnie go do salonu. Szatyn rzuca jeszcze złośliwy uśmiech gospodarzowi imprezy i idzie za Harrym, żartując z jego przyjaciółmi. 

Wraz z upływem czasu, Harry rozluźnia się coraz bardziej, lepiąc się do Louisa, który stał się główną atrakcją wieczoru. Jego przyjaciele już go uwielbiają, z wyjątkiem Nicka, który cały czas próbuje zwrócić uwagę Harry’ego.  
\- I jak już wystąpiłem przed królową, Zayn nie dopilnował Elizy i zaczęła szarpać księcia Karola za nogawkę garnituru - śmieje się Tomlinson, a Mitch aż opluwa się swoim trunkiem.   
\- Nieee!   
\- Mówię wam, zacisnąłem usta, całując ją w dłoń i udawałem, że nic nie widzę. - Szczerzy się Louis, obejmując mocniej coraz bardziej lecącego na niego Stylesa.   
\- Tak mocno, jak wtedy, gdy masz mojego kutasa w ustach? - pyta niewinnie Harry, konkretnie już wstawiony.  
\- Aż tak mocno to nie - odpowiada szatyn, przygryzając dolną wargę w próbie powstrzymania śmiechu na widok miny Grimshawa.   
\- Harry, jesteś wulgarny! - mówi z oburzeniem Nick. - Trzeba cię ukarać, chodź tu, dostaniesz swoje klapsy!  
\- Czy tobie się coś pomyliło? - Tomlinson przenosi w końcu na niego niechętnie wzrok, unosząc brew z pogardą. - Stoi tu dosłownie ze swoim facetem, u którego mieszka, który go pieprzył tuż przed przyjściem tutaj i masz czelność próbować go wyrwać? Do ciebie w ogóle dociera brak zainteresowania?   
\- To tradycja - broni się Nick.  
\- Była, póki Harry był sam - mówi Adam poważnie. - Odpuść.  
\- Niech cię cholera, Tomlinson! - Nick wychodzi do kuchni.  
\- Wybacz za niego. On i Harry zwykli robić... różne rzeczy.  
\- Jakie rzeczy? - Louis wykrzywia lewy kącik ust, bo nie sądził, że Nick jest w typie Stylesa.   
\- Zwykle jak Harry był pijany, to pozwalał się obmacywać, czy właśnie dawać sobie klapsy.  
\- Oni byli w jakiejś relacji? - Zaalarmowany szatyn odsuwa rękę Harry’ego zmierzającą do jego krocza, na co ten się śmieje i odchodzi od ich grupki, zataczając się lekko. - W sensie: stanąłem pomiędzy nimi?   
Sarah prycha.  
\- W życiu! Chociaż Nick bardzo by chciał, to jednak Harry nie był zainteresowany.  
\- Traktuje go bardziej jak przyjaciela, czy mentora - wyjaśnia Adam.  
\- Ale mimo wszystko pozwalał mu na te seksualne gierki? - Tomlinson przenosi wzrok z jednego na drugiego. - A co, jeśli ze mną jest tylko dlatego, że myli szczeniackie zauroczenie z faktycznym uczuciem?  
\- Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, Harry jest naiwny - mówi Jeff - i nie widział w tym nic zdrożnego. Ot, trochę seksualnych żarcików. - Wyjmuje telefon z kieszeni i zaczyna czegoś szukać. - Nie mów mu, że ci to pokazałem. - Podaje mu telefon, wyświetlający wiadomości od Harry’ego. Louis, odrobinę niepewnie, przejmuje komórkę i skupia wzrok na ekranie. 

„Jeff, on jest niesamowity! Wiem, że się martwisz, bo wszyscy myślą, że jest chłodnym dupkiem, ale porzuca ten chłód dla mnie. Dba o mnie, troszczy się. Czuję się przy nim wspaniale, wyjątkowy! Myślisz, że to dzieje się zbyt szybko, ale gdybyś zobaczył jak on na mnie patrzy... Jestem pewien, że to jest właśnie to. To, czego zawsze szukałem”

Szatyn mruga zaskoczony, unosząc wzrok na zawieszonego na Clare, po drugiej stronie salonu, Stylesa, opowiadającego jej coś i kilku innym osobom z pijackim entuzjazmem. Sądząc po spojrzeniach niektórych, rzucanych mu co chwilę wraz z uśmiechami, to o nim Harry opowiada. Na jego twarz wpełza rozczulony uśmiech i kręci głową, oddając telefon Jeffowi. - Dziękuję. Potrzebowałem tego. Ciągle mam wątpliwości; czy go nie ograniczam, czy nie jestem dla niego za stary… A Harry zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze.   
\- Tak, zasługuje - potwierdza ten. - Spójrz na niego. Promienieje, jest szczęśliwy. Widzę, że tobie też na nim zależy, więc jeśli to działa, to różnica wieku nie powinna być problemem. Harry wie, czego chce i skoro to właśnie ty mu to dajesz? - Wzrusza ramionami. - Wybacz, że na początku byłem trochę nieprzyjemny. Zależy mi na tym dzieciaku i chciałem mieć pewność, że tobie też. Widzisz, Nick go pożąda, bo jest młody, seksowny i ma pieniądze. Ty o to nie dbasz, tobie zależy na nim, jako na człowieku, imponuje mi to.  
\- Kocham go. - Tomlinson kiwa głową, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od ponownej ucieczki wzrokiem do Harry’ego, będącego w swoim żywiole, wśród kochających go, równie oryginalnych przyjaciół. - Jest moją muzą… Nie wiem. Cholera, nawet nie wiem, co sprawia, że jest dla mnie jak powietrze, którego wdychanie sprawia mi przyjemność. Chcę go pod każdym możliwym względem; potrzebuję go pod każdym możliwym względem. To uczucie boli, wiesz? Dosłownie czuję, jakby rozpychało mi żebra od środka, jakbym miał pęknąć z nadmiaru tego. Każda mała rzecz w nim jest niesamowita; chcę sprawiać, żeby czuł się kochany, żeby wiedział, jak na mnie działa. Sprawia, że ja sam jestem lepszym człowiekiem. To jest szalone, tempo tego wszystkiego, zgadzam się. Co nie zmienia faktu, że korci mnie, żeby zacząć rozglądać się po salonach jubilerskich, wybrać odpowiedni pierścionek i paść przed nim na kolana. To egoistyczne, wiem… Ale nie chcę, żeby żaden Nick czy ktokolwiek inny łudzili się, że jest dostępny. Myślisz, że nie uciekłby z krzykiem?   
\- Myślę, że byłby wniebowzięty. Prasa już spekuluje na wasz temat. Uważaj Lou, wiesz, że krąży o tobie opinia egoistycznego dupka i wielu będzie chciało to zniszczyć. Harry jest jak kura znosząca złote jajka, każdy chce go dla siebie.  
\- Ale co ja mogę zrobić? - Louis masuje swój łokieć. - Nie przywiążę go do siebie smyczą, nie sprawię, że jego naiwność nagle zniknie.   
\- Nie chodzi mi o to, żebyś odbierał mu wolną wolę - krzywi się Jeff. - Po prostu trzymajcie się z dala od prasy, w porządku?  
\- Staram się to robić całe życie - prycha szatyn. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że twoi bliscy nie zawsze rozumieją, że to nie jest prawda.   
\- To prawda... po prostu... nie pozwól, żeby ludzie zniszczyli to, co jest między wami. Jeśli zranisz Harry’ego, sprawisz, że będzie płakać, albo co gorsza złamiesz mu serce, zniszczę cię Louis. Zapamiętaj to.  
\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. - Tomlinson kiwa poważnie głową. - Nawet nie będę wtedy protestował.   
Jeff wzdycha z ulgą.  
\- A tak poza tym, uważam, że jesteś niesamowitym artystą. Stary, twoja etiuda księżycowa? Mistrzostwo.  
\- Dzięki - śmieje się Louis, upijając kolejny łyk swojego absyntu. - Zawsze starałem się uchwycić w swojej muzyce to, czego nigdy nie miałem i nie mogłem mieć naprawdę, stąd też marzycielski charakter tej kompozycji.   
\- Czy teraz, kiedy masz Hazzę, twoje kompozycje będą radośniejsze? - pyta mężczyzna z zainteresowaniem. - Większość z nich jest molowa, jakbyś bał się durów.  
\- Nie wiem, czy radosne, niemniej z pewnością pojawi się w nich nadzieja i czułość - odpowiada z namysłem szatyn, marszcząc brwi i wpatrując się w kieliszek. - Bałem się, wiesz? Tkwienie w skorupie jest łatwiejsze. W którymś momencie straciłem nad tym kontrolę, skorupa faktycznie stała się mną…   
\- To dobrze wróży. I cieszę się, że jednak będziecie kontynuować swoje solowe projekty. Harry kocha śpiewać, ty kochasz swój fortepian... - Nagle w korytarzu robi się głośno, a po chwili do salonu wchodzi Niall, dzierżący butelkę whisky i przepraszający wszystkich za spóźnienie. Trzyma za rękę dziewczynę, z którą był wtedy w restauracji.  
\- Nialler! - bełkocze Harry, rzucając się na niego i gdyby ten nie puścił dłoni Sam, przewróciłby się pod jego ciężarem.  
\- Gdzie zgubiłeś Lou? - pyta, z czułością gładząc jego włosy.  
\- Czy to jest ważne? - Obok nich pojawia się wyszczerzony Nick, kładąc dłoń w dole pleców Stylesa. - Najlepiej w znajomym, starym towarzystwie.   
\- Oczywiście, Lou obiecał mi autograf - mówi całkowicie poważnie Samantha, przeciskając się obok Nialla, by uściskać Harry’ego, przez co Nick musi go puścić. Zaraz też wycofuje się z korytarza, kiedy przychodzi Ed z Adą.  
\- W końcu! - narzeka Cara, machając telefonem w dłoni. - Co tak długo?  
\- Spotkanie PRu - wyjaśnia Ada, pozwalając Edowi zdjąć swój płaszcz i odwiesić go na wieszak.  
\- Zajęło tak długo, bo Liam pieprzył się z Zaynem w łazience, jak sądzimy - chichocze Sheeran, wyciągając szyję i szukając wzrokiem Tomlinsona.   
\- Spadaj - warczy Zayn zza niego i przepycha się do przodu. - Gdzie jest moje złotko? Louis?   
\- Całkowicie straciliśmy poczucie czasu - mówi skruszony Liam, rumieniąc się po same cebulki.  
\- My tu gadu gadu, a cały ten alkohol sam się nie wypije! - oznajmia ucieszony Niall, podążając do stolika z alkoholami. Samantha podąża za nim kręcąc głową, odprowadzając przy okazji Harry’ego na kanapę. Malik znajduje drobnego szatyna na balkonie, palącego z Mitchem i jakimś młodziutkim chłopakiem.  
\- Tu jesteś! - woła z ulgą, cmokając go w policzek. - Wszyscy cię szukają, gwiazdko.   
\- Przyszedłeś z Liamem? - domyśla się Tomlinson z uśmiechem, po czym mówi: - Mitch, Fionn, to mój sławny menedżer, Zayn.   
\- Hej. - Mulat kiwa do nich głową. - Z Liamem i całą resztą, więc idź się przywitać.  
\- Hej! - Fionn zatrzymuje Zayna na progu, kiedy Louis i Rowland wracają do salonu, wciągając go w ożywioną rozmowę, pełną chichotów, trzepotania rzęsami i delikatnych muśnięć. 

Liam przyjmuje dwa drinki od Nialla, śmiejąc się z czegoś, co ten powiedział. Rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu Zayna, ale nie może go znaleźć.  
\- Lou? - pyta chłopaka, na którego poszukiwanie udał się mulat. - Widziałeś Zee?  
\- Został na balkonie z Fionnem. - Szatyn kiwa nieuważnie głową, mijając go i wyciągając ramiona do Samanthy, z którą została mu nić porozumienia po ich podwójnej randce w restauracji. - Cześć, kochanie!   
\- Lou! - mówi ta przesłodzonym tonem. - Gdzie zgubiłeś Harry’ego?  
Liam marszczy brwi i idzie w stronę balkonu, ale zamiera wpół kroku, a coś zimnego pełznie w dół jego żołądka. Fionn opiera jedną dłoń o klatkę piersiową Mulata, a drugą trzyma w dole, Payne jej nie widzi, ale sądząc po minie Zayna, zdecydowanie jej do czegoś używa. Oh, na co on liczył, przecież to był tylko seks! Zaciska oczy, żeby się nie rozpłakać, ale uczucie odrzucenia nie chce odejść. Sam był sobie winny, Zayn mu przecież nic nie obiecywał. Wzdycha i zaczyna flirtować z jakimś znajomym Nicka, by odepchnąć pustkę. Facet jest dużo starszy i nie do końca w jego typie, ale kiedy władczo zaciska dłoń na jego biodrze, ciągnąc go w stronę zacienionego korytarza, nie protestuje. Chce poczuć się chciany.

Malik patrzy ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jak Fionn przesuwa dłonią po jego kroczu, po czym kręci głową i odsuwa go stanowczo od siebie. - Przepraszam, mały, mam już kogoś.   
Głaszcze go jeszcze po karku i wraca do zatłoczonego salonu, przepychając się do kanapy, którą okupuje zalany Harry w ramionach Tomlinsona i jego najbliżsi znajomi. Przejmuje butelkę piwa od głośnego Irlandczyka i pyta o Liama.   
\- To brzmi jak Louis przed jego poranną kawą! - Harry wybucha głośnym śmiechem, sięgając do policzka Louisa i wyciska na nim pocałunek. Niall odwraca od nich wzrok.  
\- Lima? Wychodził z Benem na korytarz. - Wskazuje dłonią kierunek i otwiera kolejną butelkę piwa, śmiejąc się z burczenia Louisa.

W korytarzu jest ciemno i duszno, ale może jest tak tylko Liamowi, kiedy stoi przy ścianie ze spuszczonymi spodniami i Benem za plecami.  
\- Lubisz, kiedy się ciebie bierze od tyłu, prawda? Mała dziwka. - Klepie go po tyłku, wbijając w niego penisa. - Jesteś tego tak spragniony, dajesz dupy każdemu, prawda? - dyszy mu do ucha, a Payne marzy już tylko o tym, żeby się spuścił i zostawił go samego. Mimowolnie nasuwają mu się obrazy seksu z Zaynem i szlocha cicho, odruchowo to porównując.

Mulat kiwa głową i przepycha się na korytarz, popijając piwo... Które staje mu w gardle, gdy dociera do niego, jakiej sceny jest właśnie świadkiem. Upuszcza butelkę, zaciskając mocno szczękę, a w jego oczach pojawiają się łzy.   
\- No nie, facet, poczekaj na swoją kolej! - warczy Ben, posuwając chłopaka pod sobą. - Jestem pewien, że też da ci dupy.  
Liam tylko głośniej pociąga nosem, czując się upokorzonym. Wie, po prostu wie, kto stoi w korytarzu.  
\- Nie, ja… - Głos Zayna się łamie. - Łudziłem się, że jestem dla ciebie czymś więcej niż kolejnym penisem, Liam!   
Ociera mokre policzki i obraca się gwałtownie na pięcie, wypadając z korytarza, i niemal potrącając Adę, która niesie kolejne kieliszki.  
\- Jesteś! - Płacze Liam, podrywając się, a Ben w tym momencie kończy. Payne nieuważnie podciąga spodnie i krzywiąc się z bólu, przeciska obok zdezorientowanej Ady, wracając do salonu.  
Mulat go nie słyszy, nie słyszy niczego, przeciska się tylko do przodu z zamazanym wzrokiem i płynącymi łzami, wpadając w końcu w ramiona przerażonego Louisa. Pada na kolana między jego nogami i chowa twarz w jego brzuchu, martwiąc nawet pijanego Stylesa.   
\- Zayn? - Harry trzeźwieje trochę, spoglądając na Malika. Spotyka zdezorientowane spojrzenie Louisa, a potem równie zapłakane Liama. - Oh! - załapuje.  
\- Co się stało? - Szatyn chwyta mulata za policzki i ociera je kciukami, a widząc jego stan, rozszerza oczy i nakazuje: - Zayn, oddychaj!  
Harry dotyka jego ramienia, wskazując na zapłakanego Liama.  
\- Co ty mu zrobiłeś? - mamrocze Tomlinson, patrząc z wyrzutem na Payne'a.   
\- Zabierz mnie stąd - wydusza z siebie Zayn, bliski ataku paniki. - Nie chcę z nim tu być, tamten koleś go pieprzył na moich oczach, nie mogę…   
\- Dobrze bawiłeś się tam na balkonie? - pyta Liam cicho. - Wiem, że nikt mnie nie chce, że jestem dobry tylko do seksu. Po co zostawałeś? Po co pozwoliłeś mi wierzyć, że to coś więcej?  
\- Liam, wiesz, że to nieprawda - protestuje Harry, podnosząc się, ale ten powstrzymuje go unosząc dłoń.  
\- Każdy chce mnie tylko na raz i rozumiem to. - Uśmiecha się gorzko, wycierając łzy rękawem i odwraca się. Harry chwiejnie podąża za nim.  
\- Gówno wiesz! - wrzeszczy Malik, podrywając się na nogi i zatrzymując Payne’a, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę wszystkich. - Zakochałem się w tobie, debilu! Mógłbym zostawać z tobą nawet bez seksu! Odrzuciłem go - wskazuje ręką na zszokowanego Fionna, stojącego obok Eda - żeby wpaść na ciebie posuwanego przez jakiegoś typa!   
\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że go odrzuciłeś?! Co miałem pomyśleć, widząc ciebie z jego ręką w spodniach?!  
\- Chłopaki - Ada wkracza pomiędzy nich. - Robicie przedstawienie. Idźcie porozmawiać gdzieś, gdzie jest cicho. - Wskazuje drzwi do przypadkowego pokoju.  
Mulat zaciska szczękę i chwyta go za rękę, ciągnąc za drzwi wskazanego pomieszczenia. Liam podąża za nim bez słowa. Co miałby mu powiedzieć?  
Zayn zatrzaskuje złowieszczo za nimi drzwi i opada ciężko na łóżko, wzdychając.   
Payne stoi w progu, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić.  
\- Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że to może mieć dla ciebie jakiekolwiek znaczenie.  
\- Bałem się powiedzieć, że coś do ciebie czuję - wyznaje mulat po chwili ciszy, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem. - Ten moment, kiedy przyniosłeś pizzę? Chciałem po prostu z tobą poleżeć, ty dałeś do zrozumienia, że chodzi tylko o seks… Dlatego nie powinienem być zaskoczony tym, co się stało, ale jestem, to boli.   
\- Chciałem cię zatrzymać, seks wydawał mi się najlepszym wyjściem, skoro zaczęliśmy od niego. - Liam wzrusza ramionami. - Wiesz, że był taki moment, że nienawidziłem Harry’ego?  
\- Harry’ego? - Malik marszczy brwi, ściągając rękę z oczu i klepiąc niepewnie miejsce obok siebie. - Dlaczego Harry’ego?   
Liam przecząco kręci głową. Jego tyłek wciąż jest obolały.  
\- Bo Harry zawsze miał to, czego pragnąłem: uwagę mężczyzn. Nawet nie wiesz jak frustrujące było oglądanie tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy chcieli z nim związku, nawet nie tyle, że seksu, związku! A on, całkowicie zaślepiony uczuciem do Louisa, odrzucał ich wszystkich. Dlatego też na początku pozwoliłem, by wybuchła ta cała afera z Nickiem i wszyscy nazywali go dziwką. A on... podczas spotkania PRu... Musiał wiedzieć, że to ja, po prostu musiał, to wyszło od mediów, to ja nic z tym nie zrobiłem, to ja pozwoliłem temu wybuchnąć, a on... Po prostu podziękował za naszą ciężką pracę. Nie było oskarżeń, czy zwolnienia, którego się szczerze mówiąc spodziewałem. Tego dnia po powrocie do domu płakałem, a następnie zrobiłem wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby ten skandal zniknął, żeby przywrócić jego dobre imię. Zrozumiałem dlaczego wszyscy chcą być z Harrym. A dla mnie... - Wzrusza ramionami. - Dla mnie został tylko seks. Poczucie bycia potrzebnym chociaż przez chwilę. I było w porządku, dopóki nie poznałem ciebie. Bo zacząłem chcieć więcej.  
\- Mimo wszystko… Powinieneś szanować swoje ciało, a nie pozwalać każdemu traktować cię jak dziwkę. - Mulat kręci głową. - Nie uciekać w podlący cię seks, też zasługujesz na miłość, każdy zasługuje.   
Liam ponownie wzrusza ramionami.  
\- To wydawało się jedyną opcją na poczucie się chcianym chociaż przez chwilę. I działało.  
\- Mogłeś poczekać - rzuca z pretensją Zayn, krzywiąc się boleśnie. - Nie oceniać sytuacji na pierwszy rzut oka, nie iść pieprzyć się z tym kolesiem… Zaczekać na mnie. Mogłem ci dać wszystko to, czego chciałeś, wiesz?   
Liam kiwa głową, powstrzymując łzy. Mogłem ci dać wszystko to, czego chciałeś. Spieprzył to na własne życzenie.  
\- I… wciąż chciałbym ci to dać, wiesz? - szepcze Malik, bawiąc się frędzelkami od narzuty i nie odrywając od nich spojrzenia. - Tylko, że… Jak na ciebie patrzę, to mam ten obraz przed oczami i… Myślę, że nie potrafiłbym przez długi czas kochać się z tobą.   
Liam pociąga nosem, niedbale ocierając łzy z policzków. Czuje się, jakby ktoś wyrywał mu serce.  
\- To zrozumiałe - mówi spokojnie, walcząc z chęcią zwinięcia się w kulkę i rozpłakania.  
\- Może… - Mulat unosi na niego załzawione, ale pełne nadziei spojrzenie. - Spróbowalibyśmy terapii? Wiem, że nie jesteśmy małżeństwem, nie jesteśmy nawet parą, ale to jest już takie powalone…   
\- Jeśli tylko chcesz... Zrobię wszystko. - Payne pociera swoje krótkie włosy.  
\- Chcę, jestem w tobie zakochany. - Łzy żłobią ścieżkę na twarzy Zayna. - Chcę móc cię kochać, przytulać, całować, dotykać, żebyś czuł się chciany, a nie zraniony, a sami sobie nie poradzimy, to by nas wykończyło.   
Liam ociera łzy z jego twarzy.  
\- Dobrze. Zrobię wszystko, co tylko chcesz, tylko nie płacz. Nie przeze mnie.  
\- Jak mam nie płakać, kiedy ty ciągle myślisz tylko o zadowoleniu innych, gubiąc w tym siebie? - Malik kręci głową, nie mogąc zmusić się do dotknięcia go. - To jest smutne, łamie mi serce…  
Liam czuje się jeszcze gorzej, niż gdyby go po prostu uderzył. Jak trędowaty. Zabiera rękę, kompletnie nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Pociera dłoń.  
\- Pójdę już - mówi w końcu.  
\- Nie - protestuje Zayn, kręcąc głową i mrugając od nadmiaru łez. - Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę… Obiecuję, że się postaram, po prostu to jest jeszcze takie świeże...Przepraszam.   
\- To popieprzone, brzydzisz się nawet mnie dotknąć. - Payne bezradnie naciąga rękawy na dłonie. - Czuję się przez to jeszcze bardziej… brudny.   
\- Może i masz rację… - mówi mulat prawie bezgłośnie, odwracając wzrok i zaciskając powieki. - Potrzebujesz terapii, ale nie ruszysz do przodu, jeśli ja będę ci o tym wiecznie przypominał…   
Liam już chyba wolałby, że ten skłamał. Zayn się go brzydzi. Przykłada dłoń do ust.  
Malik, cały drżąc, zwija się w kłębek. Potrzebuje, żeby Liam go przytulił, żeby powiedział, że dadzą razem radę, ale chyba jest już za późno.   
\- Zayniee? - pyta Payne łamiącym się głosem, dotykając jego ramienia.  
\- Przytul mnie - chlipie Zayn, trzęsąc się. - Błagam, po prostu mnie przytul.   
Liam po prostu przyciąga go do siebie, siadając obok. Wplata palce w jego ciemne włosy, kradnąc tych kilka chwil razem. Mulat odrobinę uspokaja się w jego objęciach, wypuszczając długie oddechy przez nos i ciesząc się z tej chwilowej bliskości. Zaciska pięści na jego bluzie. Nie chce pozwolić mu odejść. Liam, wciąż niepewnie, kładzie ich i zarzuca na nich leżący obok koc. To wprowadza bardziej intymną atmosferę między nich. Malik wtula się w niego desperacko, zarzucając ramiona na jego szyję i chowając twarz za jego uchem. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut temu ktoś inny trzymał tam swoją twarz, biorąc chłopaka od tyłu. Pociąga nosem, bo nawet wszystkie wnętrzności bolą go od tych wszystkich emocji. Liam głaszcze go po plecach, mówiąc do niego po cichu różne słodkie bzdury.  
Po nieokreślonym czasie, może to pół godziny, może godzina, a może dwie, Zayn zasypia w jego ramionach. Liam uśmiecha się rozczulony i pozwala sobie też zapaść w sen, układając się wygodniej.  
W takiej pozycji znajduje ich późną nocą uśmiechnięta Ada, prosząc Nicka, by pozwolił im zostać. Nie ma serca budzić wtulonych w siebie nawzajem mężczyzn. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Poranek nie jest łaskawy dla Harry'ego. Poprzez nieubłagane pulsowanie głowy, mgliście pamięta migdalenie się z Louisem na kanapie, wciśnięty zaraz obok Nialla i chyba podróż do domu taksówką, ale nie da sobie uciąć ręki. Po kilkuminutowej debacie z samym sobą, wygrzebuje się z łóżka, owija kołdrą i człapie do kuchni w poszukiwaniu proszków na ból głowy i kawy. Louis już tam jest, siedząc na parapecie i pijąc tradycyjnie sok pomarańczowy, słuchając radia z muzyką klasyczną. Uśmiecha się współczująco na widok Stylesa.   
\- Nieźle cię ścięło wczoraj - mówi.   
\- Zrobiłem coś głupiego albo zawstydzającego? - pyta chłopak, przeszukując szafki.  
\- Prawa górna, obok kawy - podpowiada szatyn, mocząc usta w szklance. - Hmm… W zasadzie to nie, tylko byłeś bardzo przylepny, a ja dałem jasno do zrozumienia Nickowi, że teraz po pijaku będziesz obmacywać się tylko ze mną.   
Harry kiwa głową i sięga apteczkę razem z kawą.  
\- To dobrze. Nie chcę się już obmacywać z nikim innym. - Uśmiecha się blado, wstawiając wodę i połykając dwie pastylki paracetamolu.  
\- Chodź tu. - Tomlinson odstawia szklankę i otwiera dla niego ramiona. Styles ochoczo wtula się w jego ramiona, porzucając kawę na stoliku. Mruczy cicho. Louis całuje go czule w głowę, wplatając palce w jego loki i masując delikatnie miejsca pulsu. - Wypijesz kawę, a potem cały dzień przeleżymy twojego kaca w zasłoniętej sypialni, chcesz?   
\- Brzmi świetnie. Jak dobrze, że nie musimy iść dzisiaj do pracy. - Wzdycha Harry i krzywi się, gdy woda zaczyna bulgotać w czajniku.  
\- Uroki bycia artystą. - Uśmiecha się szatyn. - Gorzej byłoby, gdyby któryś z nas był w trasie, ale na razie mamy spokój.   
\- Pojedziemy razem. - Harry zalewa swoją kawę i siada przy stole, sięgając po telefon leżący obok.  
\- Brzmi jak bajka - szepcze Tomlinson, przechodząc obok niego i cmokając go w policzek, po czym bierze smycz i woła Elizę na spacer. Harry uśmiecha się i upija łyk kawy, niemal jęcząc z przyjemności. Zaczyna przeglądać swoje media społecznościowe, w pewnym momencie nieomal oblewając się kawą. Najnowszy artykuł o Lou?

 

"Louis Tomlinson - wysoce funkcyjny socjopata? 

Zapewne każdy z was słyszał o tym sławnym, 38-letnim, genialnym kompozytorze. Ale czy wiedzieliście, że jego ceną w byciu genialnym jest szaleństwo? 

Bowiem Louis pięć lat temu leczył się w specjalnej klinice, zdiagnozowany jako osobowość dyssocjalna z podejrzeniem socjopatii. Do terapii został zmuszony przez nakaz sądowy, po pobiciu swojego własnego ojczyma; biednego mężczyznę, który chciał tylko odnowić kontakt z rodziną, zerwany kilka lat wcześniej przez samego Tomlinsona. Na pytanie prokuratora, dlaczego dopuścił się tego brutalnego czynu, odpowiedział: Nikt nie będzie mi mówił, jak mam żyć. 

Cóż, to było wskazówką dla sądu, że z Louisem jest coś nie tak. W klinice spędził dobry rok, zanim uznano go za zdolnego do ponownego życia w społeczeństwie i wypuszczono. Ale czy ta rzekoma zdolność nie jest efektem jego wyrafinowania i niebezpieczeństwa jako socjopaty? 

Ponieważ socjopaci są świetnymi manipulatorami, a ludzie są dla nich tylko środkiem lub przeszkodą na drodze do celu. Czy więc dla Tomlinsona to nie był żaden problem, by oszukać swoich psychoterapeutów? Socjopaty mówiącego dokładnie to co chcemy usłyszeć, wtedy gdy wymaga tego sytuacja? Dobrego obserwatora, wychwytującego ludzkie słabości, aby wykorzystać je w odpowiednim momencie? 

Niestety dla nas, Louis Tomlinson jest idealnym przykładem socjopaty - człowieka chłodnego emocjonalnie, nie potrafiącego zbudować relacji opartej na więzi, a tym bardziej z kimś, kto nie jest mu potrzebny w karierze (jego jedynym “przyjacielem” jest jego menedżer Zayn Malik, ostatnio widuje się go z młodym muzykiem, Harrym Stylesem), impulsywnego, mającego tendencję do uporczywego nieprzestrzegania porządku społeczno-obyczajowego (starsi z czytelników z pewnością pamiętają incydent, w którym Tomlinson podczas gali rozdania nagród filmowych, do której był nominowany za ścieżkę dźwiękową do jednego z nagrodzonych filmów, odebrał swoją statuetkę i wygłosił mowę obrażającą wszystkich zebranych, by następnie rozwalić mównicę kopniakiem, rzucić nagrodą w sławnego reżysera i wypaść z gali, pokazując środkowy palec kamerzystom). 

Wciąż chcecie kupować jego albumy? 

nick grimshaw"

Harry’emu drżą ręce. Lou wyszedł z Elizą, zostawiając telefon, na którym Styles właśnie czyta artykuł, napisany przez jego przyjaciela. Zrywa się z miejsca i nie przejmując się bólem głowy, rzuca się na poszukiwanie własnego telefonu. Kto to w ogóle puścił?!

Po kwadransie szatyn wraca do domu, burcząc do swojej labradorki, że zachciało jej się błotnych kąpieli i teraz musi ją myć, ale przerywa w pół słowa, gdy słyszy podniesiony głos Stylesa, dobiegający z salonu.   
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to Niall! - krzyczy, chodząc nerwowo po kuchni. - Nikt, powtarzam, NIKT nie będzie oczerniał Louisa!  
\- Skarbie? - Tomlinson pojawia się w pomieszczeniu, patrząc na niego zdziwiony. - Co się stało?   
Harry wskazuje na jego telefon leżący na blacie.  
\- NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO, NIALL! Ten artykuł ma pociągnąć Grimshita na dno, nie wiem, jak spróbujecie tego dokonać, ale niech mi się lepiej nie pokazuje na oczy. Nie będzie robił z Lou socjopaty. - Słucha przez chwilę Nialla. - I co z tego? Niech sobie ma rację, co nie zmienia faktu, że nie ma prawa pisać o Lou w ten sposób!  
Louis czyta w międzyczasie artykuł, przygryzając wargę.   
\- Mój ojczym molestował moją młodszą siostrę - mówi niemal bezgłośnie, odkładając telefon i cofając się do tyłu. - A ta cholerna gala została urządzona za pieniądze, którymi Akademia obiecała wspomóc afrykańskie sieroty… Czemu nikt mnie nigdy nie słucha? - Kręci głową i idzie zrezygnowany do sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz.   
\- Lou? - Harry obraca się zdezorientowany. - Zrób coś Niall, błagam. Masz najlepszych ludzi. Naślij na nich Adę, zagroź zemstą irlandzkich skrzatów. - Uśmiecha się lekko. - Dziękuję. Oddzwonię. - Kończy połączenie i idzie do sypialni, ale zaskakują go zamknięte drzwi. - Kochanie?  
\- Zostaw mnie - dobiega go stłumiona odpowiedź.   
\- Louis, porozmawiaj ze mną, proszę! - Puka po raz kolejny.  
\- I po co? - śmieje się Tomlinson z rozgoryczeniem. - Nie jestem zdolny do utrzymania relacji opartej na więzi.   
\- Wierzysz w te bzdury, które napisał Grimshaw? - pyta oburzony.  
\- To nie są bzdury - odpowiada po chwili odgłosów grzebania w jakimś pudełku Louis. - Naprawdę leczyli mnie na to w psychiatryku.   
\- I co z tego? Nie dbam o to Louis, otwórz drzwi, proszę.  
Szatyn już nie odpowiada, zza drzwi nie słychać kompletnie nic.   
\- Louis! - Harry dobija się do drzwi. - Lou, kochanie, proszę cię!  
\- Zostaw mnie, jestem zwykłym gównem - mamrocze Tomlinson głosem wypranym z emocji.   
Harry wzdycha, opierając czoło o drzwi.  
\- Louis, kocham cię, nie obchodzi mnie to. Nawet jeśli to prawda... Potrzebowałeś pomocy i ją otrzymałeś, dlaczego miałbym cię za to oceniać?  
Zza drzwi słychać szelest, a potem przekręcanie klucza. Styles wzdycha z ulgą i po odliczeniu do trzech, wchodzi do sypialni. Niemal natychmiast zgarnia Louisa w swoje ramiona i przytula do siebie.   
\- Jest w porządku, kochanie - mamrocze, rozglądając się po bałaganie, który zrobił. Tak, jakby czegoś szukał? Jego wzrok pada na łóżko, gdzie leżą zakrwawione chusteczki i jego serce gubi jedno uderzenie. Nie mówi nic, przytulając go tylko mocniej.  
\- Nic nie jest w porządku - chrypi Tomlinson. - Nick dotarł do utajnionych informacji i opublikował je w jakimś szmatławcu, niszcząc pięć lat pracy Zayna. On go chyba zabije.   
\- Przepraszam - szepcze Harry, czując jak poczucie winy osiada mu w żołądku. To on nalegał, żeby Louis poznał jego znajomych!  
\- Moja reputacja całkowicie legła w gruzach - śmieje się głucho szatyn. - Teraz kompletnie nie opłaca ci się wydawać ze mną albumu, zgarniesz tylko falę krytyki i zostaniesz uznany za moją ofiarę.   
\- Nie obchodzi mnie album, Lou! - mówi oburzony chłopak. - Obchodzisz mnie TY - akcentuje. - Gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć czas…  
\- To nie wchodziłbyś w relację z socjopatą. - Louis kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem. - Może da się jeszcze cofnąć to zamówienie, nie martw się…   
\- Louis! Sądzisz, że co, teraz będę chciał cię zostawić? - pyta oszołomiony Styles. Jego serce zaciska się boleśnie. - Jakie zamówienie?  
\- Sam bym siebie zostawił, gdybym mógł. - Tomlinson wzrusza beznamiętnie ramionami. - Och, no tak, ty nie wiesz. To miała być niespodzianka na tę naszą romantyczną kolację. Śmiechu warte. Cofnę je, nie zrobię ci tego teraz. Czułbyś się zobowiązany i zgodziłbyś się z litości.   
Harry czuje łzy pod powiekami.  
\- Naprawdę masz o mnie tak niskie mniemanie? Znaczę dla ciebie tak mało? - Puszcza go oszołomiony.  
Szatyn studiuje jego twarz w cichym skupieniu. Stara się wybadać, jakiej reakcji oczekuje Styles i postąpić dokładnie na odwrót, by go do siebie zniechęcić… dla dobra młodego mężczyzny. - Dla mnie nikt nic nie znaczy, jak widać. - Kręci głową i odsuwa się od niego, wyciągając sporą walizkę z szafy.   
Harry ma wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. Oddał temu facetowi wszystko, a teraz on mówi, że to nic nie znaczyło?  
\- Nie wmawiaj sobie czegoś, co nie jest prawdą! - Łapie go za rękę, niemal krztusząc się łzami.  
\- Uspokój się - wzdycha Louis, krzywiąc się i zaczynając przekładanie swoich ubrań z szafy do walizki.   
\- Jak mam się uspokoić?! - Brunet zaciska palce na jego dłoni. - Co ty robisz? - pyta niemal histerycznie.  
\- Pakuję się. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi, patrząc, jak na jego ręce pojawiają się czerwone ślady. Jego serce pęka na widok stanu, do którego doprowadził bruneta, ale nie może sobie pozwolić na okazanie tego; nie może pozwolić, by ten zmarnował najlepsze lata swojego życia na zaburzonego psychicznie faceta w średnim wieku.   
\- Po co? - pyta Styles roztrzęsionym głosem, samemu drżąc. Jest mu zimno, niedobrze i ma ochotę zwymiotować. - Po co to wszystko?  
\- Nie zostanę tu - oznajmia szatyn, przenosząc wzrok na jego oczy i uśmiechając się smutno. - Nie zniosę tego gówna, które teraz na mnie spadnie. Wyjadę gdzieś za granicę, jeszcze nie wiem gdzie.   
\- Co ze mną? Nazywałeś mnie swoją muzą, mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz... i po co? Żeby zabawić się naiwnym chłopcem? Oddałem ci wszystko! - Szarpie za swoje loki. - Ale widocznie nigdy nie będę dość dobry - krzywi się.

***  
Harry wkłada całe serce w zagranie fragmentu, którego się nauczył. Patrzy z nadzieją na swojego mentora.  
\- Sogetto tematu zbyt szybkie, nie wprowadziłeś interwału, przez co motyw czołowy zniknął i brakuje rozwinięcia, o codzie nie wspominając. Nigdy nie będziesz wystarczająco dobry.  
***

\- Tu nie chodzi o to, że nie jesteś wystarczająco dobry. - Louis zasuwa walizkę i wstaje z kolan, otrzepując swoje spodnie. Krzywi się, kiedy przejeżdża nieuważnie po przesiąkniętych krwią miejscach na udach. - Tu chodzi o to, że ja nigdy nie będę dobry.   
Harry wybucha śmiechem  
\- „Tu nie chodzi o ciebie, tylko o mnie”? Powiedz po prostu, że mnie wykorzystałeś, sytuacja cię przerosła i uciekasz, a nie karm mnie takimi bzdurami! - Bezradnie osuwa się po ścianie. - Od początku o to ci chodziło, prawda? A ja sprzedałem swoje mieszkanie… - Kręci głową na swoją głupotę.   
\- Możesz tu zostać. - Tomlinson wyciąga rączkę walizki i ciągnie ją w kierunku drzwi. - Pogadam z Zaynem, żeby przepisał dom na ciebie.   
\- Pieprz się Tomlinson, niczego od ciebie nie chcę! - mówi zapłakany chłopak. - Jeśli teraz wyjdziesz, to przekreślisz wszystko, co między nami było, bez szansy na powrót - ostrzega, patrząc na niego błagalnie. Louis zamiera w progu, stojąc tyłem do chłopaka. W końcu odwraca się i podchodzi do niego, klękając między jego nogami i całując go z uczuciem.   
\- Kocham cię, przepraszam - szepcze z bólem i głaszcze go policzku, a chwilę później wstaje i wraca do walizki, zahaczając o kuchnię i chowając swój telefon do kieszeni. Przystaje przy psie, mamrocząc do niej: - Zajmij się nim, Eliza. 

Harry wybucha płaczem. Zostawił go, tak po prostu!  
\- Nigdy mnie nie kochałeś, ty draniu! - krzyczy, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z tymi wszystkimi emocjami. Sięga po leżące na biurku nożyczki i szarpie za swoje włosy, po chwili zaczynając obcinać pukle.

Szatyn słyszy jeszcze ten krzyk, zanim zamyka drzwi wyjściowe. Pozwala sobie w końcu się rozpłakać, kiedy wsiada do swojego samochodu i wyjeżdża, może raz na zawsze. Będzie mu brakować tego chłopaka… 

Styles rzuca nożyczki na bok, kiedy ścina wszystkie swoje loki i zwija się w kłębek na podłodze, szlochając. W takiej właśnie pozycji zastaje go Niall. Wyraźnie chce go powitać jakąś dobrą wiadomością, sądząc po ogromnym uśmiechu, który gości na jego twarzy, ale zaraz też spełza on na widok stanu, w jakim znajduje się jego przyjaciel. Nic nie mówi, zbierając go z podłogi i przytulając do siebie. Przesuwając palcami w jego króciutkich teraz włosach, rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. Przesuwa wzrokiem po resztkach tych niesamowitych loków, rozrzuconych teraz niedbale po dywanie i czuje coś niemal łamiącego serce. Wprost nie może uwierzyć, że taka miłość się skończyła, to niemożliwe.


	9. Rozdział 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson uczył Harry’ego Stylesa gry na fortepianie, gdy ten był jeszcze nieopierzonym szczeniakiem. Teraz Harry ma 22 lata i właśnie wypuścił swój debiutancki singiel, który przyniósł mu rozgłos, więc Tomlinson nie miałby nic przeciwko bukietowi kwiatów w podzięce. Ewentualnie młodemu, długowłosemu mężczyźnie w swoim łóżku. Oraz każdym innym aspekcie życia.   
> Albo: Harry ma małą obsesję na punkcie swojego mistrza i jego fantazje w końcu się spełniają.   
> !Opowiadanie może zawierać śladowe ilości wykorzystania Nialla i Zayna jako pośredników oraz Nicka w roli Tego Złego.

Jakiś czas później pojawia się zaalarmowany Zayn, z wciąż podkrążonymi oczami po całonocnym płaczu. Ociera je zbyt długimi rękawami bluzy i staje obok Irlandczyka, przyglądając się ze smutkiem płaczącemu cicho na kanapie, wtulonemu w Elizę Harry’emu.   
\- Spóźniliśmy się? - Opiera bezsilnie głowę o jego ramię. Niall kiwa głową.   
\- Artykuł jest już tylko wspomnieniem, Ada odwaliła kawał naprawdę świetnej roboty. Grimshaw będzie musiał napisać nowy, do tego sprostowanie i publicznie przeprosić Louisa za te wszystkie brednie, ale... obawiam się, że to już nic nie zmieni... Nigdy nie widziałem Harry’ego w takim stanie. - Kręci głową. - Ściął swoje loki…  
\- Czuję się trochę winny… Nie odebrałem telefonu od Louisa, a teraz abonent jest czasowo niedostępny, ale… - Mulat przełyka głośno ślinę. - Byliśmy z Liamem zapisać się na terapię, ja… Nie mogę wiecznie przedkładać jego dobra nad swoje.  
Niall klepie go po ramieniu.  
\- Nie martw się, to nie twoja wina, też masz prawo do swojego życia. Jakoś poskładam H do kupy, po prostu... to, co mieli, było wyjątkowe.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to koniec. - Malik kręci głową, chowając ręce w kieszenie bluzy. - Wszystko przez artykuł Grimshawa… W dodatku nie mam żadnej gwarancji, co się dzieje z Louisem i czy nic sobie nie zrobi.  
\- Bądź dobrej myśli, w końcu się do ciebie odezwie, tak? - Niall wzdycha. - Zayniee, naprawdę było z Lou tak źle?  
\- On nie jest socjopatą. - Zayn przenosi na niego zbolałe spojrzenie. - Ale przez rok dzień w dzień wmawiano mu to na terapii, aż w końcu w to uwierzył. Okaleczał się, jakby… jakby karał się za to, jaki jest. Przestał jakieś dwa lata temu, ale wtedy pojawiły się z kolei zaburzenia odżywiania. Z nim cały czas było źle, ale pojawił się Harry i Louis w końcu uwierzył, że może normalnie żyć, a teraz… Nie wiem, co on zrobi, to mnie przeraża. Wiem, że się jeszcze odezwie, żeby prosić o opiekę nad Elizą i Harrym, ale potem zerwie kontakt.   
\- Dlaczego w ogóle ktoś pozwolił na tą terapię? Dlaczego Louis zostawił Harry’ego, skoro dzięki niemu było lepiej? Nie zrozum mnie źle, kocham Louisa, ale widząc, w jakim stanie jest teraz mój przyjaciel, mam ochotę go zabić.  
\- Sąd nakazał terapię, nie mogłem się przeciwstawić ani nawet wybrać mu ośrodka - prycha mulat. - Mogę się tylko domyślać, ale… Louis zostawia ludzi, których kocha, kiedy przestaje wierzyć w siebie, kiedy uważa, że relacja z nim nie będzie dla nich dobra. Zerwał kontakty z własną rodziną, wiesz? Najpierw powinniśmy zabić Nicka, nie uważasz?   
\- Musimy go odnaleźć i sprowadzić tutaj z powrotem - decyduje Niall. - To nie powinno być trudne, gdzieś musi użyć swojej karty kredytowej.  
\- Boję się ciebie. - Uśmiecha się słabo Malik. - Ale masz rację. Nie damy światu tego zepsuć. Jeden zostaje tu z Harrym, drugi zajmuje się odszukaniem Louisa, w porządku?   
\- Weź ze sobą Liama - sugeruje Niall. - Uhm, mama Sam pracuje w policji, mogę ją poprosić o drobną przysługę... Lou wziął swój samochód?  
\- Och, na pewno tak zrobię, nie zaniedbam naszej relacji, nie kiedy tak mi zależy. - Zayn klepie go po ramieniu. - Ty i te twoje znajomości… Tak, wziął, ale podejrzewam, że dalej niż na lotnisko nim nie zajechał.   
\- Ale bilet musiał kupić na swoje nazwisko. - Irlandczyk uśmiecha się, wyciągając telefon. - Poproś Liama, żeby jechał z tobą. Ty masz większe szanse, by przekonać Lou do powrotu…  
\- Ok, jadę po niego, a potem po Tomlinsona. - Mulat oddycha głęboko dla dodania sobie otuchy, po czym rusza w stronę drzwi. - Jestem pod telefonem; dzwoń, jak tylko się czegoś dowiesz. Dziękuję!   
\- Jasne! - woła Horan, zostawiając wciąż płaczącego Harry’ego na kanapie i wymyka się do kuchni, by zadzwonić do Samanthy. 

Kilkadziesiąt minut później, wysyła do Zayna smsa:  
„Kupił bilet do Paryża. Będę informował was, gdy użyje gdzieś jednej ze swoich kart. A wam szykuje się romantyczny weekend ;D”  
\- Liam? - Malik zwraca się do pracującego przy swoim laptopie Payne’a, a gdy ten unosi na niego wzrok, pyta: - Zarezerwujesz nam bilety do Paryża? Tam Louis nawiał.   
\- Nam? Do Paryża? - pyta podejrzliwie, zsuwając okulary i unosząc na niego zaskoczony wzrok.  
\- Cóż, muszę go znaleźć, martwię się, ale… - mulat oblizuje suche usta, stukając niepewnie palcami o swoje uda - ale nie chcę, jakby… być z dala od ciebie?   
\- Więc... mam jechać tam... z tobą? Razem? - Upewnia się Payne.  
\- Tylko jeśli chcesz. - Zayn spuszcza wzrok, rumieniąc się lekko. - Terapia i tak zaczyna się dopiero za tydzień, moglibyśmy przy okazji gdzieś razem wyjść, zrobić zakupy… czy coś.   
Liam zamyka laptopa i podchodzi do Zayna. Łapie jego rękę i uśmiecha się łagodnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że z tobą pojadę kochanie!  
Malik oddycha z ulgą i unosi na niego wzrok, po czym przytula się delikatnie do jego brzucha. - Dziękuję.   
Payne przesuwa palcami po jego włosach. Są naprawdę miękkie i delikatne.  
\- Potrzebujemy tych biletów jak najszybciej, prawda?  
\- Uhum - mruczy mulat. - Harry jest w rozsypce, ściął swoje włosy, wiesz?   
\- Naprawdę? - Liam zamiera. Było aż tak źle? - I sądzicie, że powrót Louisa to naprawi?  
\- Cóż, włosy mu nie odrosną w magiczny sposób, - Zayn wzrusza ramionami, unosząc twarz w górę - ale oni potrzebują siebie nawzajem.   
\- Tak jak my - ryzykuje stwierdzenie Liam.  
\- Tak jak my - przytakuje Malik, wykrzywiając usta w lekkim uśmiechu. - Nieważne jak bardzo jest źle, to jest tego warte.   
\- Dziękuję za szansę... - Payne uśmiecha się łagodnie. Ciepło rozlewa się po jego ciele. Mulat poszerza uśmiech, zaczynając gładzić go po plecach i ocierając delikatnie policzek o jego dłoń.   
\- Jesteś niesamowity... - Liam składa pocałunek na czubku jego głowy. - Okej, sprawdźmy te loty.  
\- I hotel - ziewa Zayn, uśmiechając się przepraszająco, po czym wyciąga telefon i wystukuje odpowiedź do Nialla: “Dzięki, stary. Też właśnie kupujemy bilety. ;)”   
Liam za to otwiera ponownie laptopa i szuka biletów.  
\- Najbliższy lot mamy o 18 - mówi, zerkając na niego kontrolnie.  
\- W porządku, rezerwuj. - Malik kiwa głową i wstaje, by zrobić sobie kawę. Liam klika coś przez chwilę.  
\- Hotel w pobliżu lotniska, czy coś bardziej fikuśnego? - Chichocze.  
\- Dla nas same luksusy, kochany. - Mulat mruga do niego znad kubka. - Apartament małżeński w samym centrum, z widokiem na wieżę Eiffla.   
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile takie luksusy będą kosztować?  
\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy szukam Louisa po całym mieście. - Zayn przewraca oczami. Liam kręci głową i rezerwuje im hotel.  
\- Nie mieli z widokiem na wieżę Eiffla, jest małżeński na najwyższym piętrze.  
\- Przeżyjemy jakoś. - Malik niemalże upuszcza swoją kawę, gdy jego telefon dzwoni. Oblewa się trochę i sycząc, pociera oparzone miejsce, ale akceptuje szybko połączenie: - Louis??!   
Liam bystrzeje, pochylając się przez biurko, żeby lepiej słyszeć.  
\- Nie denerwuj mnie nawet, nie jesteś popieprzony, to Grimshaw jest! Artykuł już usunięty, wróć, proszę… Więc zostawiasz Harry’ego…? Tak, Louis, na pewno będzie mu lepiej bez ciebie, mhm… Słyszysz w ogóle siebie?! Nie masz prawa podejmować za niego takich decyzji!   
Liam dotyka jego dłoni we wspierającym geście.  
\- Harry już jest załamany, jeśli Louis nie wróci…  
Mulat kiwa głową do niego, po czym skupia się z powrotem na cichym i zrezygnowanym głosie muzyka. - Louis, nie. Nie rób żadnych głupstw beze mnie, po prostu nie. Lecę dzisiaj do ciebie i tym razem odkryję, gdzie masz to mieszkanie. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie pozwolę na to… Nie! Zapomnij w ogóle, wróć tutaj, wybierzemy razem odpowiedniego terapeutę, a nie będą cię leczyć nie wiadomo ile na coś, czego nawet nie masz!   
Liam marszczy brwi w niezrozumieniu. Po telefonie od Ady niemal natychmiast zajął się usuwaniem wszelkich śladów po artykule, włącznie z hakowaniem prywatnych kont i owszem, czytał go, ale czemu teraz Zayn mówi, że leczyli go na coś, czego nie miał?  
\- Nie, wiesz co, Louis, nie będziemy się kłócić przez telefon… Bo do ciebie nie dociera, że socjopaci po pierwsze nie mogą odczuwać tak silnych emocji jak ty do muzyki czy Harry’ego, a po drugie nie zdają sobie sprawy, że coś jest z nimi w ogóle nie tak! Czekaj tam na mnie, w porządku? Proszę cię, chociaż raz w życiu mi nie uciekaj, chcę ci tylko pomóc. - Zayn masuje w sfrustrowaniu czoło, po czym zamiera i przenosi wzrok na Payne'a, mamrocząc: - Rozłączył się.   
\- Spokojnie, znajdziemy go, a wtedy przywleczemy tutaj nawet siłą. - Uspokaja go Liam, po czym zagryza wargi, niepewny swojego pytania. Czy ma w ogóle prawo o to pytać? - Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że leczyli go na coś, czego nie miał?  
\- On nie ma osobowości dyssocjalnej. - Malik odrzuca telefon zirytowanym gestem. - Przed jego przymusowym pobytem w klinice skonsultowałem go z jednym z najlepszych psychologów, a ten uznał, że on jest po prostu chłodny emocjonalnie. Miał swoje wielkie hobby, opowiadał o nim z pasją, godzinami, ale gdy pytałeś o uczucia, sztywniał i milknął. Jego pasja była w rzeczywistości kryjówką przed kontaktem z ludźmi i bliską relacją z ukochaną osobą. Nietowarzyski, bał się nowych znajomości. Zachowywał rezerwę. Mało mówił o sobie. Był usztywniony, nie lubił tańczyć, korzystać z życia. Często oznajmiał: "Pragnę świętego spokoju". Dopóki byłeś pełen zachwytu dla jego pasji i nie pytałeś go o uczucia, tolerował cię. Gdy zaczynałeś szukać z nim prawdziwego kontaktu, uciekał w swój świat. Ale to było, zanim Harry pojawił się znowu w jego życiu i go wyciągnął z tej maski. Ma swoje problemy, z wiarą w siebie i zaburzeniami odżywiania, ale nie wymaga terapii, jeśli chodzi o jego osobowość.   
\- Nie wydawał się osobowością dyssocjalną. - przyznaje Payne. - Przecież na tej imprezie zachowywał się normalnie. Co prawda nie był wybitnie towarzyski i raczej podchodził z rezerwą do nowych znajomości, ale spędził z nami ten dzień i wydawał się być szczęśliwy. On po prostu lubi być z ludźmi tylko wtedy, kiedy on tego chce?  
\- Też tak myślę. - Mulat kiwa głową. - Osoba chora psychicznie nie potrafi tak długo zachowywać pozorów normalności. I bywa gwałtowny, zachowuje się antyspołecznie - to fakt. Ale to po prostu problemy z kontrolowaniem agresji, powszechny problem.   
\- Ty znasz go najlepiej, to w końcu twój przyjaciel. Mimo wszystko uważam, że to krzywdzące. W stosunku do obu i naprawdę się cieszę, że Adzie udało się wyegzekwować publiczne przeprosiny. Jest niesamowita.  
\- Tak, tym bardziej, że to nawet nie było jej obowiązkiem, artykuł dotyczył Louisa, a nie Harry’ego. - Zayn kręci głową. - W tym tempie… Jesteście najlepszą ekipą.   
\- Z nimi jest ten problem, że to, co dotyka Louisa, ma też wpływ na Harry’ego i odwrotnie. Dzięki, ja... lubię myśleć o nich jako o naszych przyjaciołach.  
\- To po prostu miłość - wzdycha Malik, łapiąc go za dłoń i splatając ich palce razem. Uśmiecha się czule. - Są naszymi przyjaciółmi, na pewno Harry, Louis nie do końca potrafi to okazywać. Muszę skoczyć do domu się spakować.   
\- Na pewno też w jakiś pokrętny sposób mu na nas zależy. - Zaciska dłoń. - Jasne. Przyjedziesz po mnie, czy...?  
\- Uhum, będę za godzinkę, też się spakuj w tym czasie. - Mulat odrobinę się waha, ale ostatecznie cmoka go lekko w usta. Liam wzdycha z rozkoszą i odwzajemnia delikatnie pocałunek. Rozpiera go szczęście.  
\- Będę czekać - obiecuje.  
\- Będę się do ciebie spieszyć. - Zayn trąca go swoim nosem, po czym uśmiecha się i odsuwa, idąc niechętnie w kierunku drzwi. On naprawdę uwielbia być blisko tego faceta.   
\- Postaraj się nie spóźnić na nasz lot, musimy być na lotnisku dwie godziny wcześniej! - przypomina Payne.  
\- Oczywiście, kochanie! - woła Malik, zamykając za sobą drzwi z uśmiechem. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Harry pociąga nosem, tuląc do siebie Elizę. Minęło już kilka godzin, a on wciąż nie może się uspokoić. Kiedy myśli, że to już koniec, zaczyna płakać na nowo. Pamięta, jak jeszcze kilkadziesiąt godzin temu przytulali się na tej samej kanapie, jak Louis przypomniał ich pierwszy pocałunek i... Harry wybucha płaczem.  
\- Oh kochanie... - mówi współczująco Samantha, pojawiając się w korytarzu. Zostawia swoją torebkę na stoliku i przytula Harry’ego.  
\- Odkąd wyjechał, ciągle płacze - informuje Niall, pojawiając się w progu kuchni. Musiał zadzwonić po dziewczynę.  
\- Na razie nic więcej nie wiemy. - Wzdycha Sam, przeczesując teraz już krótkie włosy chłopaka na kanapie. - Nie użył jeszcze żadnej ze swoich kart, ale Zayn mówił, że ponoć ma gdzieś w Paryżu swoje mieszkanie.  
\- Można je jakoś wyśledzić? - pyta zaintrygowany.  
\- Jeśli znajdą jakieś mieszkanie, którego właścicielem jest Lou, to mama da mi znać. Trzeba być dobrej myśli... - Spuszcza wzrok na zapłakanego Stylesa.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Louis opiera się o barierkę Pont des Arts, przymykając powieki i chłonąc znajomą atmosferę Paryża - miasta, które ze swoim gwarem i ulicznymi artystami, zawsze wydawało mu się czymś najbliższym domu. Ale kiedy w jego myśli zupełnie naturalnie wplata się Harry, ze swoimi długimi lokami, różowymi ustami, głośnym śmiechem i spojrzeniem pełnym miłości, rozumie, że żadne miejsce nie jest już dla niego domem - domem stała się dla niego osoba. Otwiera załzawione, niebieskie oczy i wpatruje się w Sekwanę ze ściśniętym sercem. Czuje, jakby wiądł od środka, chce wciąż móc wtulić się w jego ciepłe ramiona o każdej porze dnia. Ale Harry nie będzie chciał go z powrotem; Louis sprawił, że uwierzył, iż go nie kocha. Do tego chłopak postawił warunek: wyjdziesz, nie będziesz miał do czego wrócić. A Louis wyszedł… Przełyka gorzkie łzy i ignoruje palący głód. Zasłużył sobie na to. Osuwa się na most, nie zauważając, że malarz z naprzeciwka zaczyna szkicować jego portret - dojrzałego i wychudzonego, ale pięknego mężczyzny z rozbitym na cząsteczki sercem. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry wraz z Elizą leżą na kanapie pod kocem. Suczka też wydaje się być przybita i nie odstępuje chłopaka na krok, jakby bała się, że ten również odejdzie.  
Niall i Samantha prowadzą cichą rozmowę, gdy nagle ktoś próbuje się z nią skontaktować. Po krótkiej rozmowie, dziewczyna po raz pierwszy się uśmiecha.  
\- Mamy trzy możliwe adresy - mówi zwycięsko.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Zayn jest w drodze na lotnisko, gdy jego telefon ogłasza nadejście nowej wiadomości.  
\- Kotku, zerkniesz? - mamrocze do Liama, żując miętową gumę i zmieniając biegi.   
Liam sięga po jego telefon i sekundę później piszczy z uciechy.  
\- Mamy trzy możliwe adresy!  
\- Oby faktycznie na nas pod którymś czekał… - Mulat marszczy brwi, kręcąc głową.   
\- Z tego, co napisała Samantha, nie sądzę, żeby Niall budował tak skomplikowane zdania, te trzy adresy należą do osób o nazwisku Tomlinson. Istnieje też szansa, że kupił mieszkanie na fałszywe nazwisko, ale raczej nie sądzę. - Odkłada telefon na deskę rozdzielczą. - Myślisz, że uda ci się nakłonić go do powrotu?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Malik mruga kilkakrotnie, przygryzając wargę. - Z jednej strony tu jest Harry, co jest moim głównym argumentem, z drugiej jeśli on sobie wmówił, że musi trzymać się od niego z daleka dla jego dobra, to się uprze i tam zostanie.   
\- Może dobrym pomysłem byłoby zabranie ze sobą Harry’ego? - zastanawia się Liam.  
\- To z pewnością byłby dobry pomysł, tylko Harry się nie zgodzi? - Zayn zerka na niego, kiedy zmienia pas. - Pokłócili się, obaj są zaślepieni.   
Liam mnie w dłoniach materiał koszulki.  
\- Niby tak, ale skoro Harry nie może dojść do siebie? Jestem pewny, że chciałby odzyskać Louisa.  
\- To co, mam po niego jechać? - Malik unosi brew.   
\- Nie sądzę, że w obecnym stanie ruszy się z miejsca - decyduje Liam. - Jeśli tobie się nie uda, wtedy poprosimy Nialla, żeby go przywiózł?  
\- Brzmi rozsądnie. - Mulat uśmiecha się do niego wdzięcznie, po czym zjeżdża na parking.   
\- Nie, po prostu chciałem spędzić z tobą więcej czasu. - Payne kładzie dłoń na jego udzie i posyła mu figlarny uśmieszek, zanim wysiada z samochodu. Zayn przełyka ślinę, czując nagłą suchość w gardle. Opuszcza powoli samochód i wyciąga ich torby z bagażnika. Liam łapie swoją i spogląda na Zayna.  
\- Zostawiasz samochód na parkingu?  
\- Taa… Nie przemyślałem tego. - Malik drapie się po karku.   
\- Mogę poprosić Adę, żeby go odebrała, o ile masz zapasowy kluczyk? Albo możemy zapytać, czy w biurze informacji zgodzą się go przetrzymać - mówi Payne, ciągnąc swoją walizkę w stronę wejścia.  
\- Hmm… Powinien być w domu Louisa… Tak, zostawiłem go kiedyś w komodzie na korytarzu. Poproś ją, byłbym wdzięczny. - Mulat podąża za nim.   
\- Jasne. - Liam wyciąga telefon i zaczyna tworzyć wiadomość, kierując się w stronę bramek do kontroli.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wieczorem Louis stoi na balkonie swojego mieszkania pod Rue de Saine 8, paląc papierosa i popijając szampana, gdy słyszy dzwonek do drzwi. Marszczy brwi, ale myśli, że może Jean już się zorientował, że znowu tu jest i idzie otworzyć, odkładając po drodze kieliszek. Kiedy ciągnie za klamkę, jego oczom ukazuje się widok Zayna. Zaskoczony układa usta w literę ‘o', a mulat unosi swoje brwi i zakłada ramiona na piersi, mówiąc: - Mam cię.   
\- W końcu. - Z korytarza dobiega westchnienie ulgi, a po chwili z ciemności wyłania się Liam. - Zaprosisz nas do środka, czy będziemy rozmawiać tu, na korytarzu? Wiesz, jak ciężko było cię znaleźć?!  
\- Tak, jasne, wejdźcie. - Brwi szatyna znikają pod jego grzywką, gdy odsuwa się, by ich przepuścić. W zasadzie jest tak szczupły, że nie było to konieczne. - Nigdy nie chciałem być znaleziony tu, we Francji, jak mniemam.   
\- Oczywiście, zapadnij się pod ziemię i zignoruj cały bałagan - burczy Liam. Po chwili jednak masuje skronie i przytula Louisa. - Przepraszam, jestem zły i zmęczony.  
\- Rozumiem. - Tomlinson odwzajemnia uścisk i przenosi wzrok na swojego menedżera. - Nie musiałeś ciągnąć tu swojego chłopaka.   
\- To nieprawda. - Malik mruży oczy. - Musiałem, potrzebuję go. Wiesz coś o tym, nie?   
\- Myślałem, że też liczę się jako twój przyjaciel, a nie "chłopak Zayna"... - mówi Liam spuszczając wzrok. Może to nie jest w stu procentach akceptowalne, ale chce zagrać na jego uczuciach.  
\- Nie miałem tego na myśli w ten sposób. - Louis łagodnieje, chwytając troskliwie jego ramię. - Przepraszam. Jak w ogóle z wami? Udało wam się wszystko wyjaśnić?   
\- Tak. - Zayn uśmiecha się czule. - Niedługo zaczynamy terapię, będzie dobrze, chcemy nad tym pracować.   
Liam posyła mu uśmiech, łapiąc jego dłoń i zaciskając palce.  
\- A ty, Louis?  
\- Ja… Jeszcze nie wiem - przyznaje szatyn, spuszczając wzrok i skubiąc dolną wargę. - Jeszcze wczoraj miałem całkiem inne plany.  
\- A teraz? Czy uwzględniłeś w tych planach Harry'ego? - pyta Liam, przejmując na razie rozmowę. - Pamiętasz? Naiwny dzieciak z uśmiechem i burzą loczków, który... Oh, czekaj, wróć! Już bez loczków. Pomyślałeś o nim chociaż trochę?  
\- Bez…? - Tomlinson przenosi zdezorientowane spojrzenie na Zayna, który wzrusza tylko bezradnie ramionami. - Tak, pomyślałem o nim, Liam, dlatego tu jestem - wzdycha.   
\- I dlatego Harry ma głęboką depresję i nie może przestać płakać? Jak dla mnie, to pomyślałeś tylko o sobie i o tym co byłoby dla ciebie lepsze.  
\- Przestań rzucać oskarżeniami, kiedy nic nie wiesz. - Louis zaciska szczękę. - Wiem, że on mnie kocha, ja go też, cholera, to było jak w bajce, zamówiłem nawet rano pierścionek zaręczynowy! Ale artykuł Nicka uświadomił mi, że ludzie mnie nienawidzą, że Harry resztę życia musiałby spędzić na niańczeniu aspołecznego, starzejącego się i głodzącego faceta. Nie tego dla niego chcę. Jest zbyt niesamowitym ptakiem, by go tak uwięzić w złotej klatce.   
\- Jaki artykuł Nicka? - dziwi się obłudnie Payne. - Po artykule Nicka nie ma nawet drobnego śladu w internecie, sprawdzałem nawet kilka minut temu, znalazłem za to wspaniały artykuł, w którym to Nick przeprasza za wyssane z palca informacje i fakt, że personalne utarczki wpłynęły na jego uczciwość dziennikarską. - Wzdycha i łapie Louisa za dłonie. - Nie sądzisz, że decyzja o tym należy do samego Harry'ego? Uciekając, pozbawiłeś go tej możliwości. Jeśli to jest tym, czego on pragnie? - Zaciska wargi i odwraca wzrok. - Ja nie chciałbym, żeby Zayn spotykał się z kimś, kogo miał niemal każdy - mówi z trudem. - Ale to nie jest moja decyzja. Jeśli... jeśli on chce właśnie mnie... - Łzy ściskają go za gardło. - Mogę być mu tylko wdzięcznym.  
\- Liam… - Mulat zbliża się i obejmuje go od tyłu, trzymając mocno i całując czule w skroń. - Nie mów tak.   
Szatyn głaszcze dłonie Payne’a kciukami. - To i tak już nie ma znaczenia. Powiedział, że jak wyjadę, to stracę jakąkolwiek szansę na powrót.   
Liam wyciera policzki.  
\- Lou... To jest Harry. Jestem pewny, że powiedział tak w desperacji, żebyś tylko został.  
\- Myślisz?... - Tomlinson wbija swoje palce w uda nerwowym gestem. - Brzmiał, jakby mnie nienawidził…   
\- Nie sądzę. Za bardzo za tobą tęskni. - Payne zaciska dłonie. - Płacze, tuląc do siebie Elizę, odkąd tylko wyszedłeś, nawet Samantha nie może go uspokoić…  
\- Myślisz, że mój telefon polepszyłby czy raczej pogorszył sprawę…? - Louis zaczyna drapać się przez nogawki, powodując ponowne krwawienie swoich ran i zerka na telefon, przygryzając dolną wargę. Liam spogląda na Zayna.  
\- Ty znasz go lepiej, ale wydaje mi się, że to tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę. Ty jesteś tu, on tam... - Wzrusza ramionami. - Zee?  
\- Myślę, że masz rację Liam, z drugiej strony Louis chciałby go jakoś uspokoić… Sam nie wiem. - Malik wzrusza ramionami. - Chcesz w ogóle wracać?   
\- Nie wiem nawet, czy mam po co. - Szatyn spuszcza wzrok na swoje bose stopy. Liam obejmuje go, kiwając, by Zayn przytulił go z drugiej strony.  
\- Nie przekonasz się, jeśli tu zostaniesz. - Całuje jego policzek. - Pamiętaj, że Harry cię kocha.  
\- Chciałbym mieć pewność, nie zniosę rozstania drugi raz. - Tomlinson chowa się w ich objęciach.   
\- Co ty na to, żebyśmy teraz coś zjedli, a ja w międzyczasie napiszę do Nialla i poproszę, żeby podpytał Harry'ego?  
\- Nie chcę jeść. - Krzywi się Louis. - Nawet nie mam nic w lodówce, więc jak jesteście głodni, to muszę wam coś zamówić. Ale reszta planu wydaje się w porządku.   
\- Zayn? - Liam kiwa mu głową i wychodzi zadzwonić do Nialla. Od razu może przecież uzyskać odpowiedzi.

\- Nie zamierzasz nic jeść? - Mulat marszczy brwi, zwracając uwagę na stojący na balkonie fortepian i idąc w jego stronę. Przekłada świeże zapisy nutowe, czując ucisk w piersi. - Smutne… Najsmutniejsze, jakie wyszło spod twojej ręki.   
\- Nie, nie mam ochoty jeść nic bez jego towarzystwa. - Szatyn przysiada przy instrumencie, wlepiając wzrok w oświetloną panoramę miasta i pozwalając w końcu wypłynąć łzom. - Bo tak się czuję. 

Liam dołącza do nich dopiero po kilkunastu minutach. Uśmiecha się łagodnie do Louisa, dotykając jego ręki.  
\- Na kiedy rezerwować ci lot?  
\- Ale jesteś pewien? - Tomlinson pociąga głośno nosem. - Bo Niall ma tendencję do przesadnego optymizmu…   
\- Rozmawiałem z Samanthą. - Przeczesuje palcami jego grzywkę. - I z samym Harrym.  
\- Jak… jak on się trzyma? - Louis ociera nieposłuszne łzy z policzków. Liam wzdycha.  
\- Nie będę cię oszukiwał: nie jest z nim dobrze. Co prawda już nie płacze, ale nie chce jeść, nie chce komponować, leży tylko z Elizą na kanapie. - Przebiega palcami po jego włosach. - Tęskni za tobą - mówi jak do małego dziecka. - Kocha cię tak bardzo, że wybaczy ci wszystko i przyjmie na siebie wszystko, bylebyś z nim był. To jego wybór.  
\- Zarezerwuj mi poranny lot. - Szatyn wtula się w niego. - Nie chcę, żeby był w takim stanie, kocham go bardziej niż cokolwiek… Jestem takim debilem, chryste. Moje biedne kochanie…   
\- Nie jesteś, po prostu popełniłeś błąd. Chciałeś go chronić. - Payne przygarnia go do siebie. - Pozwól mu decydować o sobie, zostaw drzwi tej złotej klatki otwarte. Jeśli sam będzie chciał w niej przebywać, to będzie to jego własny wybór, tak? - tłumaczy, uspokajająco gładząc jego plecy.   
Zayn patrzy z napuchniętym z dumy sercem, jak Louis przytakuje gorączkowo głową i cicho chlipie w ramionach faceta, w którym Malik zakochuje się coraz bardziej z chwili na chwilę. Liam pozwala mu się wypłakać w swoich ramionach, kołysząc go, dopóki ten nie zasypia. Z pomocą Zayna, przenosi go na łóżko i przykrywa.

\- Sądzisz, że Louis poradzi sobie sam z powrotem? - pyta, kiedy siedzi już przy stole ze swoim laptopem i jeszcze kontrolnie sprawdza, czy artykuł Nicka zniknął.  
\- Skoro dał radę wyjechać od Harry’ego, to tym bardziej da radę do niego wrócić. - Mulat wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się lekko. - Odstawimy go na lotnisko, poprosimy kogoś, by na niego czekał w Heathrow i mamy romantyczny weekend dla siebie.   
\- To właśnie chciałem usłyszeć! - Uśmiecha się i wychyla, by go pocałować. Zayn odwzajemnia pocałunek, przymykając oczy i mrucząc z zadowolenia. Uwielbia te usta.  
\- Zostańmy z nim dzisiaj - mówi Liam, gdy już odrywa się od jego ust. - Zamówimy pizzę i będziemy oglądać seriale na jego telewizorze?  
\- A umiesz francuski? - chichocze Malik. - Nie sądzę, żeby miał tu anglojęzyczną kablówkę; ta franca posługuje się tym językiem jak rodowity Francuz…   
\- Je t'aime? - próbuje Payne z okropnym akcentem. - Louis zna francuski?  
\- Wychował się tutaj. - Uśmiecha się mulat. - No, nie w Paryżu, ale mieszkał w małej wiosce na południu, razem z dziadkami. Jest w połowie Francuzem.   
\- Nie wiedziałem - przyznaje Liam. - O Louisie w ogóle nie mówią, a jeśli już, to odnośnie jego kompozycji.  
\- I to jest dokładnie to, czego Louis chciał - odpowiada Zayn, chwytając pozostawioną przez Tomlinsona butelkę szampana i kierując się w stronę kanapy. - Chroni swoją prywatność przed opinią publiczną.   
\- Będąc z Harrym automatycznie da opinii publicznej większy dostęp do swojej prywatności. - Liam sięga po kieliszki i zostawiając laptopa na poprawionym artykule Nicka, idzie za Zaynem do salonu. - Wiesz, jak wygląda twitter tego dzieciaka…  
\- Ta - prycha Malik, rozlewając alkohol do kieliszków. - Cóż, może Harry nauczy się po akcji z Nickiem, że życie prywatne powinno takim pozostać.   
\- Zdążyłeś już poznać Harry'ego... Jest kochany, ale zdecydowanie naiwny.  
\- Ale będzie miał Louisa, - mulat stuka się z nim kieliszkiem - który jest zdecydowanie cyniczny. Miejmy nadzieję, że się jakoś zrównoważą.   
\- Do tej pory działało. - Payne upija łyk. - Oh, cholera, dobre. Co to dokładnie? - Wychyla się do butelki, żeby przeczytać etykietę. - Mam nadzieję, że Louis trochę złagodnieje, a Harry nabierze pazura, byłoby idealnie.  
\- Dom Perignon P2 z 1998 - śmieje się Zayn. - Lou nie pija taniego szampana, to te francuskie korzenie. Swoją drogą jesteś taki pewien tego, że będą razem… Co dokładnie powiedział ci Harry?   
\- Kto bogatemu zabroni - mamrocze pod nosem Liam i siada, odchylając głowę w tył. - Zapytałem, czy wciąż kocha Louisa i kiedy już przestał zanosić się płaczem, powiedział, że zrobiłby wszystko, żeby ten wrócił. Potwierdził, że wybaczyłby mu tę ucieczkę i tamta groźba była wynikiem desperacji; chciał go po prostu zatrzymać. Dodał też, że marzy o tym, żeby to okazało się tylko złym snem, że przecież było tak dobrze, więc powiedziałem mu, żeby spróbował zasnąć, bo kiedy się obudzi, to rzeczywiście okaże się tylko złym snem, a Louis będzie z nim z powrotem. Przesadziłem? - Patrzy na niego niepewnie. Trochę nie pomyślał.  
\- Jesteś niesamowity. - Malik pochyla się nad nim i zostawia czuły pocałunek na jego policzku. - Nie przesadziłeś, chciałeś go po prostu pocieszyć. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie obudzi się przed dziewiątą, wtedy Louis powinien już być na miejscu i młody uzna cię za cudotwórcę.   
\- Właśnie, trzeba poprosić kogoś, żeby zgarnął Louisa z lotniska! - klnie brzydko, łowiąc z kieszeni swój telefon. - Ada odebrała twój samochód - informuje, przebijając się przez powiadomienia. - Sądzisz, że dziewiąta to za wcześnie dla Nialla?  
\- Dla Nialla? Toż to noc dla niego... - Mulat przewraca oczami z politowaniem. - Ale Lou w zasadzie i tak zostawił samochód na strzeżonym parkingu obok lotniska, da sobie radę, Li. Odpocznij w końcu, ciągle się stresujesz…   
\- Bo chcę, żeby wszystko było idealnie! - Wzdycha mężczyzna i pociera twarz, po czym przytula się po prostu do Zayna.  
\- Też tak mam, ale czasem trzeba odpocząć, żeby nie zwariować. - Zayn obejmuje go jednym ramieniem. - Od momentu, w którym odstawimy Lou na lotnisko, wyłączamy telefony i odpoczywamy chociaż te dwa dni, w porządku?   
\- Brzmi jak plan. - Wzdycha Payne, kreśląc wzory na jego brzuchu.

_______________________________________________________________________

Louis przestępuje niepewnie z nogi na nogę pod drzwiami własnego domu, nie wiedząc, czy powinien najpierw zapukać, czy po prostu wejść. W którymś momencie zaskakuje go podchodzący od tyłu kurier, przez co szatyn oblewa się swoją kawą i klnie szpetnie.   
\- Sorry - mamrocze zielonowłosy chłopak z kolczykiem w brwi, mówiąc: - Przesyłka priorytetowa dla Louisa Tomlinsona?   
\- To ja - odchrząkuje Tomlinson, wycierając mokrą dłoń w spodnie i podpisując się we wskazanym miejscu. Odbiera od kuriera małą paczuszkę i wchodzi do domu, żeby nie wyjść na wariata. Zaczyna ją rozpakowywać, z zamiarem obejrzenia pierścionka i zachowania go na lepszą sytuację, a gdy trzyma już w ręku aksamitne, czerwone pudełko, w domu rozlega się radosne, psie szczekanie wraz z tupotem pazurów.   
\- Eliza, cicho bądź, Harry jeszcze śpi. - Samantha pojawia się w korytarzu z zamiarem zgarnięcia psa, ale zamiera w pół kroku, widząc Louisa. - Lou! - Rzuca mu się na szyję. - O boże, wróciłeś, już się bałam, że Harry wczoraj majaczył!  
\- Tęskniłem za nim, to było głupie i niepotrzebne - mamrocze szatyn, walcząc z cisnącymi mu się do oczu łzami i poklepując dziewczynę po plecach. - Dziękuję wam, że się nim zajęliście.   
\- Przepłakał cały wczorajszy dzień - mówi zmartwiona. - Idź do niego, wyjaśnijcie sobie wszystko.  
\- Czekaj, muszę najpierw gdzieś to schować… - Tomlinson marszczy brwi, unosząc pudełko i rozglądając się z namysłem po szafkach.   
Samantha łapie go za rękę.  
\- Najlepiej będzie schowane na jego palcu, wraz z obietnicą, że już nigdy go nie zostawisz. - Zamyka na pudełeczku jego dłoń. - Nie sądzisz?  
\- To nie będzie zbyt wielki szok? - Louis patrzy na nią niepewnie. - Nie za szybko?   
\- Twoje odejście było większym - kwituje ta ze wzruszeniem ramion. - On teraz potrzebuje zapewnienia. Mocnego. Myślę, że to dobry moment. - Uśmiecha się pocieszająco. - Nie martw się, nie odrzuci cię.  
\- To idę. - Szatyn wypuszcza długi oddech, dla dodania sobie odwagi i rusza w stronę sypialni. - Trzymaj za mnie kciuki!   
\- Trzymam! - zapewnia go Sam, trzymając Elizę, która chce podążyć za Louisem. - Daj im trochę prywatności, piesku.

Tomlinson wsuwa się bezszelestnie do pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Odwraca się i podchodzi powoli do łóżka, w którym śpi Harry z opuchniętymi od płaczu oczami oraz niestarannie obciętymi lokami, a Louis nigdy nie czuł, że kocha go bardziej niż w tym momencie. Kuca przy łóżku, głaszcząc go delikatnie po policzku.   
Harry budzi się powoli, zakrywając podpuchnięte od płaczu oczy ramieniem i mamrocząc pod nosem. Nie ma siły stawić czoła nowemu dniu. Uchyla powieki i gubi oddech, widząc przed sobą ukochaną twarz.  
\- Lou... - szepcze zmarnowanym, zachrypniętym głosem, łapiąc go za rękę. - Louis, kochanie... - Czuje kolejne łzy pod powiekami.  
\- Nie płacz! - szepcze szatyn, składając czuły pocałunek na jego czole. - Już jestem i nigdzie się nie wybieram, przepraszam, nie płacz.   
Harry pociąga nosem, kiwając głową i przyciągając go jednocześnie do siebie, tak, żeby położył się obok niego. Oplata go niczym ośmiornica, wciskając twarz w jego szyję.  
\- Lou... Liam mówił, że jak się obudzę, to okaże się tylko złym snem, ale mu nie wierzyłem, a teraz tu jesteś i... - papla bez sensu.  
\- Musisz wierzyć Liamowi; wie, co mówi. - Tomlinson obejmuje go mocno, kładąc dłoń na jego krótkich włosach i głaszcząc go. - Ale teraz potrzebuję, żebyś się na chwilkę skupił, ok?   
\- Louis, błagam, zostań, zrobię wszystko, co tylko chcesz, ale nie zostawiaj mnie, błagam - szepcze nieskładnie chłopak, obejmując go ciaśniej.  
\- Nie chcę cię zostawiać! - Louis czuje ból w piersi, bo to on sam doprowadził młodego mężczyznę do tego stanu. Kręci głową i wyciąga za jego plecami pierścionek z pudełka, po czym chwyta jedną z dłoni Stylesa, mówiąc: - Kocham cię. Kocham cię najmocniej na świecie i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. Jesteś moim domem, Harry. Najwspanialsza i najpiękniejsza istota, jaka kiedykolwiek chodziła po Ziemi. Jesteś powietrzem, którym chcę oddychać, cholera, kocham cię, skarbie. Obiecuję, że już nigdy cię nie zostawię i mam nadzieję, że ty mnie też. - Wsuwa pierścionek w jego dłoń i przykłada ją do jego serca, patrząc na niego niebieskimi oczami lśniącymi czystą nadzieją.   
Harry z niedowierzaniem patrzy na krążek z białego złota w jego dłoni. Jest prosty, zwykła jasna obrączka z delikatnymi żłobieniami i kluczem wiolinowym splecionym z sercem zamiast oczka. Przełyka ślinę, czując motyle w brzuchu.  
\- Czy ty... mi się... oświadczasz? - pyta cichutko.  
\- Niech mnie Beethoven, ale tak. - Szatyn wplątuje dłoń w jego włosy z nieco nerwowym uśmiechem. - Planowałem to bardziej romantycznie, z kolacją, padaniem na kolana i w ogóle, ale uznałem, że to dobry moment, zresztą pierścionek też nie jest stricte zaręczynowy, ale sam kiedyś mówiłeś, że powinienem wybrać coś subtelnego, więc oto jest, ale nie martw się, mogę kupić drugi, jeśli ten jest zbyt skromny…   
Harry zamyka mu usta pocałunkiem i zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Kiedy w końcu odrywa się, by złapać oddech, uśmiech wpływa na jego usta.  
\- Tak. - Kiwa głową. - O boże, tak! - Śmieje się szczęśliwy, wyciągając dłoń, by to Louis nałożył mu pierścionek.  
Tomlinson drżącymi palcami wsuwa pierścień na palec jego lewej dłoni, czując trzepoczące gwałtownie serce. Pociąga nosem i przygląda się temu obrazkowi, po czym przykłada jego dłoń do swoich ust i całuje delikatnie każdy z jego palców, z przymkniętymi powiekami. Uśmiecha się szczęśliwie, szepcząc: - Teraz jeszcze tylko obrączka.   
\- Mogę już planować nasze wesele? - Chichocze Styles, podziwiając pierścionek. - Chcę zostać dzisiaj z tobą w łóżku - mówi i wybucha śmiechem, gdy dobiega ich zaspane:   
\- Sam? Co na śniadanie?  
Teraz będzie już tylko lepiej - myśli, wtulając się w ciepłe ciało swojego narzeczonego.


	10. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson uczył Harry’ego Stylesa gry na fortepianie, gdy ten był jeszcze nieopierzonym szczeniakiem. Teraz Harry ma 22 lata i właśnie wypuścił swój debiutancki singiel, który przyniósł mu rozgłos, więc Tomlinson nie miałby nic przeciwko bukietowi kwiatów w podzięce. Ewentualnie młodemu, długowłosemu mężczyźnie w swoim łóżku. Oraz każdym innym aspekcie życia.   
> Albo: Harry ma małą obsesję na punkcie swojego mistrza i jego fantazje w końcu się spełniają.   
> !Opowiadanie może zawierać śladowe ilości wykorzystania Nialla i Zayna jako pośredników oraz Nicka w roli Tego Złego.

Pół roku później

"Larry Stylinson - najlepszy duet wszechczasów

Louis Tomlinson (l. 38) i Harry Styles ((ekhem, wkrótce także Tomlinson, ekhem) l. 22) już początkiem grudnia zaczynają swoją wspólną trasę, po największych filharmoniach świata. Trzy miesiące temu pokazali światu swoje wspólne dziecko, niesamowity album zatytułowany In a Heartbeat, zawierający dwanaście przepięknych kompozycji, idealnie łączących w sobie ich przeciwne cechy. Połowa utworów zawiera tekst, śpiewany przez samego Stylesa, druga połowa stawia na opowiadanie wszystkiego wyłącznie za pomocą dźwięków, czego mistrzem jest Tomlinson. Wszyscy krytycy zgodnie obwołali tę współpracę objawieniem roku - ponieważ chłodny i klasyczny profesjonalizm Louisa został tu ocieplony uczuciami i nowatorstwem, pochodzącym od świeżo widzącego muzykę Harry’ego. 

Mimo intensywnej współpracy, a także przeniesienia jej również na podłoże prywatne, wciąż realizują się w swoich solowych projektach. Harry ma zaplanowany na marzec album, opowiadający jego całe życie na podstawie emocji, a Tomlinson obiecuje nam serię koncertów symfonicznych inspirowanych europejską mitologią, rozpoczynającą się w maju od Philharmonie de Paris.   
Obaj muzycy udzielają się także aktywnie w londyńskiej fundacji Shape of Hope, której podopiecznymi są niepełnosprawne umysłowo dzieci. Regularnie prowadzą dla nich warsztaty muzyczne w czynie społecznym, a dochód ze sprzedaży ich singla spływa na konto fundacji. 

Pomyśleć, że jeszcze parę lat temu Styles był jedynie uczniem Louisa - kiedy teraz jest jego partnerem w każdym aspekcie życia… Ale cóż, historia przepiękna, a ta dwójka jest dla siebie stworzona i widać to gołym okiem (tak samo jak jedną z obrączek Harry’ego, tę złotą… śliczny wybór, Louis! I domyślaj się, czy piszę o pierścionku zaręczynowym, czy Twoim narzeczonym). Prawdą jest, że Styles i Tomlinson nigdy nie skomentowali dosłownie doniesień na temat ich związku, nie potwierdzili ich, ale też nie zaprzeczyli, jednak każdy widzący człowiek może zobaczyć sposób, w jaki na siebie patrzą, każdy słyszący może usłyszeć miłość w ich kompozycjach, a każdy czujący może poczuć atmosferę bratnich dusz, bijącą od tej nierozstającej się ze sobą dwójki. 

Harry, Louis, przyszli Państwo Tomlinsonowie, możemy być Wam tylko wdzięczni za dzielenie się sobą z nami, nieznającym piękna i prawdziwych uczuć światem. Jesteście dla Nas nieustanną inspiracją i powodem wzruszeń, dziękujemy. 

a.r."

Harry spogląda na Louisa i odkłada telefon po upewnieniu się, że ten skończył już czytać.  
\- Udał się Adzie ten artykuł, prawda? - Uśmiecha się pogodnie.  
\- Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić, przyszły Panie Tomlinson. - Szatyn odwzajemnia jego uśmiech i chwyta go za dłoń, przejeżdżając kciukiem po pierścionku zaręczynowym.   
Harry splata ich dłonie razem.  
\- Widzisz, a tak się bałeś, że ludzie będą nas nienawidzić.  
\- Że będą nienawidzić mnie, nie ciebie - prostuje Tomlinson. - Ciebie się nie da nie kochać.   
\- Daj spokój, ciebie też nie da się nie kochać, kiedy już pozna się twoją cieplejszą stronę. - Wzdycha rozleniwiony Styles. - Wszyscy mają swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie. My, Liam i Zayn, Ed i Ada, nawet Niall z Sam. - Jego serce puchnie. - Nawet dziecko już mamy, Eliza sprawdza się w tej roli świetnie. - Chichocze.  
\- Harry, Lou? - Do pomieszczenia zagląda Niall. - Czas wchodzić na scenę, zaczynacie za dziesięć minut.  
\- Jasne, dzięki Ni! - Uśmiecha się i zwraca do Louisa: - Czas na nas. - Ciągnie go za rękę, podnosząc się.  
Szatyn uśmiecha się i wstaje razem z nim, nie siląc się nawet na protestowanie. Harry nauczył go, że szczęśliwe zakończenia są możliwe w prawdziwym życiu, trzeba tylko otworzyć swoje serce na drugiego człowieka. Nie jest to łatwe, ale zdecydowanie warte wysiłku. Tym bardziej, że takie zakończenia są dopiero początkiem.

**Author's Note:**

> Znajdziecie nas także na platformie Tumblr!   
> Fenrissa: https://wonder-holic.tumblr.com/  
> Galway Girl: https://drunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com/


End file.
